A mysterious girl? who could it be?
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: okay, a mysterious figure, Sasuke FINALLY getting his butt hauled back to Konoha, Orochimaru being a pedophile, and Kabuto acting like a total dunce. mysterious girl revealed! also, VERY FUNNY. read/rev./put on ur alert! it's good! Saku is strong!
1. introduction of the mystery

**K.L.K- have I mentioned I have a short attention span? I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-san does. and I--(buttefly flies past) OOH! BUTTERFLY!! (chases butterfly with a net) get... back...! damn...butterfies... and... thier...WINGS!!**

**Sakura- oi vei...(shakes head) she had WAAAAAAAAAAAAY too much sugar, then went to a fair-thingie with a bunch of rides she loves, so yup. she's HYPER!**

**K.L.K-(still chasing butterfly) get back here, damnit! you will rot in hell like Kikiyo!! and-- OH! hehe... Gomen about that... I just said I had a short attention span, ne? anyway, a year-and-nine-months after Sasuke leaves, or REALLY near the shippuden line. pretty much shippuden, for the most part... I dunno. (shrugs)**

**

* * *

**

**  
**A black-clothed shinobi with a leaf-symbol, black swirled mask silently made a way into the sound village, not that it was hard, or anything.

a few traps here, a dozen guards with poisoned weapons there, complex mazes throughout the entire damn place, no biggie.

the figure looked to the right, then left, then up, and behind before continuing on. the figure took about five steps into Orochimaru's lair, when a silver-haired medic-nin, named Kabuto tried to ambush.

he tried to use his chakra scalpel, but to no avail as the mysterious figure blocked it with another chakra scalpel, but the long black cloak was ripped away, revealing an outfit that was tight, but with ribbons and showed the person's tight stomach, and the perfectly porportioned breasts under the tight ripped black tee-shirt, with the mesh underneath.

the slender, yet strong, arms covered completely by mesh, with black armwarmers somewhat like Sasuke had worn, but completely black, and shorts under a skirt, with mesh and legwarmers covering the legs, with the black sandals and a hood over the person's head, hiding the hair and anything that could be used to identfy said person with hidden, along with the mask.

Kabuto got out of his fighting stance, dumbfounded at this information. "you're a girl?!" he asked quite idiotically.

"yeah, got a problem with it?" she asked as she got out a few senbon, unnoticed by the other medic nin..

"No, I just thought--" he thought he had SERIOUSLY offended her, trying to make an apology, he let his guard down for a millesecond. then he dropped to the floor, knocked out from the place where the senbon had nicked his flesh, and a pressure point.

'that was SOOO annoying!' the figure thought before she stepped over the medical nin, and went to the place where the Snake sannin would have Uchiha Sasuke. of course: the training arena.

she slipped in, unnoticed. Orochimaru was making the black-haired boy do excersices in only his shorts.

'pedophile...' the mysterious girl thought as she snuck behing the two.

'pedophile...' Sasuke thought as he kept training.

'OOH! Sasuke-kun is SOOO hot and SOOO dreamy! I just wanna--' the creepy he-she-it Micheal Jackson anime clone thought as he licked his lips with his creepy tongue.

**(A/N:...-stares at page- ew.ew.ew.ew.Ew.Ew.Ew! I can't EVEN write the rest of his thought! XP)**

all of a sudden, poisoned kunai drawn, the girl lept into unforseen action as she incapacitated the sannin,by nicking him on a pressure point. he would be unconsious for about two... maybe three or four with that poison. she then put away her weapon, dashed toward the Uchiha, and grabbed the target.

"Hey!! what the hell?!" he yelled out as he was grabbed.

"Shut up, Uchiha-san! You're going back to Konohagakure, whether you like it or not!" then she pressed the pressure point on the boy's neck, knocking him unconsious for enough time for her to get back to Konoha, hopefully within three days, or two the poisons she had used would allot the travel time..

they travelled nonstop for the two days straight, then they were at the gates. it was around midnight, and the guards were vigilant- but tired- and the 5th Hokage herself was standing there.

"did the mission go alright?" she asked the girl, who handed over the Uchiha boy, who was still knocked out.

"Hai, it did. Orochimaru was subdued easily, as was Kabuto Yakushi, along with everyone else, except for the target, I used my non-deadly poisoned weapons." the girl replied. "I'll need to get out another cloak, however. got ripped to shreds."

"good. you'll be paid in full soon enough, and you should go get rest." the blonde Hokage started walking towards the hospital.

"hai, Hokage-sama." then the figure vanished in a small puff of smoke and some twirling leaves. the Hokage went to the hospital, and got the Uchiha restrained so well not even Naruto and Kakashi's attempts together could get them out.(believe me, they had it tested, too...)

the girl went to her home, and collapsed onto her bed, mask and gear and all, and settled down to sleep for the night... okay, more like conked out on her bed from exhuastion.

* * *

**K.L.K- haha! CLIFEE! WHEEEEEEEEEEE! who IS this mysterious girl? review, and guess!!**


	2. hospital job? some more clues

**K.L.K- gonna write the second chappie, get it out of the way...**

**Naruto- FINALLY!!**

**K.L.K-(glares)**

**Itachi- WAHH! SHE'LL KILL US ALLLLLLLLLLLL!**

**Pein- O.O**

**K.L.K- heh... you better believe I will! oh, don't own, don't sue! all I own is Peophine, and I have no fucking Idea where I got her!... really. she MUST be a minor charecter!**

**figure- try to guess who I am! bet ya can't...**

* * *

the figure woke up, warm breath rebounding from the inside of the mask. she got up, and went to the shower, washed, then put on her outfit, save for the mask and hood. the mask was important to her, so she kept in a secret place, since it was special to her. It had been her mother and father's mask, that they had made on thier own, and shared.

she went out, then went to train with her friends, and such. she was walking to the Hokage's office when Shizune came to talk to her.

"so... how did the mission go?" she asked as they both walked.

"very well, without a single hitch." she shrugged.

"good, good... are you... are you okay...?" the assistant eyed the girl cautiously.

"I'm fine, Shizune. I asked for this mission, so why wouldn't I be?" the figure raised and eyebrow.

"no reason... it's just that HE's back..." she spat the word 'HE' like it was the vilest poison in the entire fire country and area adjoined to it.

"okay. I hope he never finds out I went and got him...he'll be pissed off for sure." the two nodded and laughed as they went into the office.

"hello," the Hokage greeted as the two sat down, and greeted her back. "the Uchiha has been restrained in the hospital, and has ANBU guards right outside every possible exit. he will be on parole for three or so months, and will hopefully be re-instated as a shinobi soon enough. you did a great job."

"thank you, Hokage-sama." the girl bowed as she stood.

the Blonde blinked as she remembered something." Wait!" she called to the girl, who turned slightly and halted neasr the door. Tsunade got up and walked over to her, envelope in hand. "here's the pay for that mission."

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama." was what the girl said as she took the envelope, bowed, then exited the office, putting the pay envelope into her pouch for later, and then went home to put it in a genjutsu safe of her own design.

afterwards, she made herself some food for a make-shift lunch, and ate it on the way to the hospital, where her shift would undoubtedly start for the day, for four hours.

she had just strapped on her medic skirt when another medic with brown hair and purply-blue eyes came running up to her.

"Please, t-take t-this case!" the medic bawled as she thrust a mess of papers into our mysterious girl's arms, then ran off bawling, tears flying everywhere, making people slip.

'sheesh. Peophine needs some help...' the girl shook her head as she straightened the papers.

'Hyugga... Neji... refuses medic help... complete asshole...' she read from the topmost paper, and sighed. she walked toward the Byakugan user's room, and opening the door. he had scratches, and his eye was swollen shut, along with a few missing teeth, but the'I-am-a-complete-fatalist-asshole-and-think-you-are-all- WAY-beneath-me' look was in place.

"Hyugga Neji." she greeted professionally, and he didn't do anything but give her a cold glare. "you need medical help, Hyugga-san."

"I don't need it." he refused blatently, not convincing with the injuries he had sustained.

"yes, you do. don't make me knock you out to heal you." she threatened.

"..." he didn't say a word, giving a one-eyed 'I-DARE-you-to-even-try-it' look.

"will you let me heal you?" she asked, mouth set in a firm line.

"no." he stubbornly refused. she sighed as she took a step closer.

"too bad. I'll heal you anyway." she smirked, then quicker than Neji could see, pressed a pressure point, knocking him out. she healed him with her medic skills, and then left him drooling and still unconsious on the starchy white pillow, and shutting the door. she checked him off the list.

'okay...' she scanned the next paper. 'Konohamaru... broken leg... missing tooth... scraped up...' she sighed, and headed to the room a few more doors down, and went in.

"hello, Konohamaru-san." she greeted.

"hello... can you heal me quick? it hurts!!" he whined as a burst of pain came from his splinted leg.

"yes, I can." she reassured the genin. "it won't take very long, then you'll be able to go back to your team, okay?" she smiled faintly.

"okay..." he sniffed. within an hour, he was healed, and checked out of the hospital. our mysterious girl looked at her watch, and sighed as it seemed that two hours already had passed... two to go, and it was only about two in the after-noon... oh, happy-happy joy-joy.

she looked at the next paper.

'Jiraya... concussion... bruises... balls in serious pain...' she slapped a hand to her face mentally. 'ero sennin had undoubtedly been doing some of his 'research' for the rather smutty yet good books in the Icha Icha series.

she walked halfway across the hospital, then walked into the room to see a rather beat up sannin,still writing in a tiny little notebook that was probably already halfway filled already with smutty, sex-filled ideas.

as soon as the book came out soon, she really didn't give a damn how many times she had to heal him, really.

"Jiraya? how's the book coming along?" she said as he finished writing and closed up the book.

"fine, fine. it is about finished, and will be sent to my publisher soon, possibly within a month." he grinned, altough his nuts felt like they had been through the nutcracker of hell, and add a few hammers to that, too.

"good. well, let's get you healed up." she said, wringing her hands together, as he nodded. another hour later, and he was healed, and had thanked her, then signed out of the hospital, and off into the streets, ready to do more 'research'.

the girl took the next, and last, paper, and read over it, and swore Tsunade to hell for this patient. of course, the Uchiha boy. she seethed at the thoughts that came up. 'she knows if he sees me, he'll know. I wore the same kind of outfit on that damnable mission!'

still, she packed up her stuff, and went over to Sasuke's room, entering, and closing the door. she sat her stuff down, and nearly let out a whoop of relief.

he was still out.

'thank Kami!' she inwardly blurted as she walked over to him, and checked him over. she healed a few things, then took a look at the curse mark. she ventured inside of it, and saw it was burning at the chakra pathway within the young prodigy.

she focused her energies, and healed seventy-five percent of the damage, and then extracted her mind, taking the unused chakra as well, before the seal could greedily absorb it.

she picked up her things, and left the room, shutting the door, and walking to the dressing rooms for the nurses. she unclipped her medic skirt, putting it into her locker, and put the papers into a bin. she grabbed her brush she had, and dragged it through her slightly mussed hair, then put it back, and made her way out of the building.

* * *

**K.L.K- COMEON!! GUESS, DAMNIT!**

**figure-... seriously. she nearly pulled out her long red hair trying to write this...**

**K.L.K- it's hard not letting people know who the hell she is. okay, re-cap:**

**_1) is a girl._**

**_2) is a medic-nin._**

**_3) lives in Leaf._**

**Ino- vauge descriptions, ne?**

**Kakashi- it's her way of writing two chapters... go figure...(shrugs)**

**K.L.K- alrighty then, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW, DAMNIT!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. a sleepily made chappie

**K.L.K-... HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Kakashi-... how much candy and pop have you had...?**

**K.L.K- hehehehehe... two pounds of candy and a liter of pop...**

**Kakashi- 0.o I really do NOT comprehend how you don't run in circles--**

**K.L.K- shut it. anyway, used to the sugar rushes... third chappie! can you BELIEVE IT?!**

**Ino-... no. usually you're a lazy ass like Shikamaru...**

**(K.L.K laying in grass by Shikamaru, watching clouds.)**

**Kakashi- K.L.K?**

**Naruto- ...K.L.K?!**

**Ino- GET THE HELL UP, K.L.K!!**

**K.L.K- 0.-' eh? sorry. I fell asleep.(yawn) anyway, here ya go... also: I need a new title! anyone think of one? PWEASE!?(chibi eyes, puppy pout) I was SERIOUSLY going to title this 'A Mystery To Behold', but really. it sounded kinda stoopid. and yes, I spelled that wrong on purpose. ;P nyanya to spell check! anyway, don't have one... my computer doesn't have Microsoft office, so I'm using Notepad. I actually like it better, though.**

**Figure- SERIOUSLY!! guess, damnit!!**

**K.L.K- I think I'll just update... ya lazy peoples... okay, I'm lazy TOO... ah, screw it!! third chappie!**

**readers-YAY!!**

**K.L.K-...**

**readers-YAY!!**

**K.L.K-(looks behind 'readers' cardboard cutout to see a cassette tape, playing over and over at timed intervals) I KNEW IT!! ...this story HAS no readers!**

**reader cutouts-YAY!!**

**K.L.K- ...(vien pulses in head)**

**reader cutouts-YAY!!**

**K.L.K-grr...(takes tape, smashes beteween fingers) that'll do it!**

* * *

She, our mysterious girl, walked down the busy street, and down to her favorite training ground. she punched, kicked, did combinations, and such, for three hours, then she went home, and fell asleep, sweat still clinging to her body and making her skin sticky.

**IN SASUKE'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

'ugh...' was the first coherent thought in Sasuke's mind. 'what the... what the hell? am I in the hospital!?' he raged as he started to get up...

and was dumbfounded as he COULDN'T get off the starchy, sanitized hospital bed.

he tried wriggling out of the -very strong, I might add- bonds...

nope.

he tried undoing the latches...

nuh-uh.

he even tried to bust out with pure strength...

not a snowball's chance in HELL.

he sighed as he layed back on the generic bed, looking up at the white cieling, and then out the window in his room, next to the bed. he saw it must be around nine or ten, and that nobody was outside the hospital at the moment.

he closed his eyes as he tried to figure out eho had gotten him from Sound. he elimentated all guys, since it had oh so CLEARLY been a girl, **(A/N: sorry Kabuto!)**, and moved onto the possible people that could have gotten him back.

he thought over, and over, and over until he had exhuasted himself, then fell into a sleep.

and he didn't think of a single person that could have gotten him back.

**BACK WITH OUR MYSTERIOUS GIRL... IN THE MORNING, SUNRISE!**

the girl on the bed yawned and stretched her arms above her head, then winced as her muscles screamed in discontentment at the stretch.

'ow, I must have REALLY over-done the training...' she thought, then she got up and took a shower, and took her own sweet time letting the hot water sooth her tired muscles. 'thank KAMI this is my day off!' she stepped out after shutting off the water, and while she was picking up her towel, she noticed that her bathroom mirror had gotten rather steamed up.

she sighed, and wrapped the plush towel around her middle, and walked out to her bedroom, and after shutting the door, finished drying off, and slipped on a short, sleeveless black silky nightgown. she yawned, and went back to bed.

three hours later, sho got up, and wrapped her favorite comfy black bathrobe around herself, tying it tightly, then going out to the living room and settling down with her new romance novel book. AKA, Icha Icha.

she read for about an hour, when she sighed and got up, got dressed, and grabbed a binto box for a bit later. she went to a secluded training ground, then practiced trapping herself in her own genjutsu's, so that she would be practically invincible to them if the enemy tried to use them on her.

while she had half of her mind centered on this, she wondered what her friends were doing... probably hanging out, trianing like she was, or on missions.

she sighed as she checked the position of the sun, and concluded she had been training for at least three hours. she grabbed her Binto, and rested atop a humoungous Boulder as she ate it. next she worked on her shuriken, kunai, and senbon work for at least an hour-and-a-half- then she worked on her taijutsu, punching trees, doing sit-ups and all of that.

by the time she was done, it was dinnertime, and she was just WAY too tired to go out to a food stand, so she dragged herself home, ate a few simple cheese and ham with mustard sandwiches, then dragged herself to her bed, where she, once again, conked out. still in her clothes. all sweaty. and stic-OKAY, I think we get the point!

**WITH SASUKE...STIIIIILL IN THE HOSPITAL...**

he counted from one to a hundred. then from a hundred to one. he counted all the cieling tiles he could see, then looked out his window. all of this over and over for five hours after he had woken up after trying to figure out who had oh so GRACIOUSLY dragged his sorry ass back here.

however, he wasn't able to guess, not a single one. zilch, nada, nuthin', no comprende!!

he lay his spiky-haired head back onto the starched white pillow, and started to day dream, in his own little La-La land.

about three more hours after THAT, he conked out from boredom.

* * *

**K.L.K- I got he dreaded- le gasp! - WRITERS BLOCK!!**

**-dun dun, DUUUUN!!-**

**K.L.K- XD, ANYWAY, I'm pretty much bored out of meh own skull at this point in summer... fair's finished... it rains every day till tuesday, and TODAY is FRIDAY... my best friend who practically LIVES here during the summer went home... I've gotten no new Reviews, or new chapters for a day, I'm half-asleep, and my mind's dulled from playing Super Mario Galaxy! good game, however, way too easy for a gamer like me. I beat the first Spyro, (Spyro The Dragon), in like, four hours, with perfect treasure and everything... and I've beaten Nancy Drew games... I'm SOOOOOOO frikken bored!!**

**Figure- please. GUESS. I'm as sleepy as her, and--**

**K.L.K-(ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz)**

**Kakashi- not again...(blows airhorn)**

**K.L.K- AUGH!! Kakashi-sensei!!**

**Kakashi- fine, fine. no more airhorn.**

**K.L.K- GOOOOOD. anyway, I'm gonna go to bed... at about... 11:23 A.M. (sigh) I'm turning into meh nocturnal dad... O.O neh. I'm proud to be a insomeniac! XD**

**Figure- (zzzzz...)**

**K.L.K- goodnight...or morning...or afternoon--what ever the hell time it is good-(blank) to you!**

**Kakashi-(conked out on couch)**

**Figure- (conked out on floor)**

**K.L.K-(sigh) they're still at my house. the disclaimer room is being rennovated... mostly fixed for techie errors, more room... I STILL can't find the key, however. I think that it's lost forever. anyway, I--**

**(Akamaru, Kimmimaru, and the rest of them snore loudly. Akamaru is on K.L.K's bed, and Kimmimaru is laid across the foot of her bed.)**

**K.L.K- screw it. (YAWN) I'm sweepy...(goes to bed)**


	4. Mysterious girl revealed! funny scene!

**K.L.K- okayyyyyyyyyyy... somebody guessed correctly! YAYEE! T-T well, this chappie is dedicated to Earthsoftenstheflame!! she's a SUPERLY GOOD WRITER! CHA!**

**Kyuubi- have you been hanging out with Inner Sakura?**

**K.L.K- O.O (stares at Kyuubi)...KAWAII!**

**Kyuubi- you know, I could kill you, right? aren't you scared?**

**K.L.K- no. in fact... I LOVES YOU LOTS! (hugs Kyuubi's nose)**

**Kyuubi- (stares at her cross-eyed) WTH!?**

**K.L.K- ;D (get's off Kyuubi) dude. I'm half demon. I'm not scared!**

**Kyuubi- oh REALLY now. show me that you are!**

**K.L.K- (sighes) gawd, I hate this. (takes off baseball cap, out pops black fox ears out of her bright red hair) there. believe me now!?**

**Kyuubi- O.O (faints over)**

**Naruto-...ramen 'teybayo? (pokes Kyuubi with a stick)**

**K.L.K- uhh... well, enjoy the chappie! I'm gonna reveal the person in this one. it's staring to get REALLY troublesome! and maybe I'll see how Orochimaru and Kabuto are doing, hm? possibly. the poison should be wearing off pretty soon, anyhow.**

**Kakashi- she doesn't own us, but she does however own some rockin' gothic lace armwarmer-things.**

**K.L.K- HELLZ YEAH! (holds up hands in 'rockin' position)**

**everyone else- (blink blink)**

* * *

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open as a nurse with brown hair and purply-blue eyes walked through his doorway. he instantly glared at her.

she squeaked in surprise. "H-hello, Uchiha-san! Tsunade-sama o-ordered you would be r-released when y-you woke u-up!" she smiled. "my name is Peophine."

"hn." he grunted. "what does the hokage wish to punish me with?"

"w-well," she hesitated. "Tsunade-sama said you would stay at the ranking of genin for a half-year. you're s-still on team Kakashi." she smiled, then let him out of his bonds. "ANBU are watching you, Uchiha-san."

"Hai." he sighed as he rubbed his wrists, and stretched from getting up. "I know."

pretty soon, he was out of the hospital, and checked out and everything. he walked down the street, getting stares from many people...um, change that to GLARES from many, MANY people. he walked down to the training grounds that he knew his teammates would be.

he walked in, and saw everyone, even a guy that looked sorta like him...

"welcome back to Konoha, Sasuke." Kakashi greeted.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted, then hugged him at high speed.

"Oi, dickless! he's turning blue!" Sai said, grinning a bit fakely at him.

Naruto didn't mind the nickname at all. he let go of the blue Uchiha. "hey, wait. where's Sakura-chan?!"

Kakashi smiled in his masked way. "she's on a mission. I thought you knew that. she'll be here in a few minutes. she's usually never late." he shrugged.

"aww! she'd better be back to greet Teme soon then!" the Uzumaki pouted.

"true. when IS Ugly getting here?" Sai asked.

"well-" Kakashi started, then there was a poof of black smoke and black cherry blossoms. "now."

"Yo!" the pinkette greeted.

Sasuke gaped. his jaw dropped. "YOU'RE the one who broke into Sound and brought me back here!?"

she chuckled. "Hai, Uchiha-san." she smirked at him. "I'm not weak anymore, so shut your yap before something nests. even though enjoyable for me, not for you." she winked.

he shut his mouth. "but how- why- when!?" he stuttered.

she sighed. "I got strong, Uchiha. since you left me on that mother fuckin' bench, and oh, since the day you left, or when I turned thirteen." she smirked.

"Sakura-chan here has become a elite jonin, she trained under the hokage and is very good in genjutsu, poisons, and torture. she's actually had to go help Ibiki with the tougher people once or twice." Kakashi ruffled her hair.

"thank you Kakashi-sensei." she smiled.

"but she's a weakling!" he yelled. everyone froze, and he saw that she had a evil smile on her face.

"well, _Uchiha_," she spat his name. "if I'm so weak, why am I behind you?" he turned around, and she had a kunai to his throat.

"hey, Hag! he's not worth it." Sai chuckled.

she smirked. "indeed, he is not." she withdrew the kunai.

"good," the sensei sighed. "I thought I was going to have to break up a fight between you two."

"well, I have to be somewhere, make some poisons, practice genjutsu, ya know, the usual." she shrugged.

"aww, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined. "why can't you stay for training?"

she ruffled his hair, and he pouted. "now, we don't want my nin-dogs poofing here, now do we? I have to go train with them, feed them, and other things as well as my busy schedule, plus I need to make more of my special poison. I used the whole vial making sure that it would knock out Kabuto and Orochimaru." she sighed. "seeya later!"

with that, she was gone in a puff of black smoke, and a twirling of cherry blossoms once more.

"I can't believe that weak bitch brought me back!" Sasuke moaned. all of a sudden, he was smacked in the back of the head by a clone of Sakura's, then it puffed away. "damn, she's good."

With Kabuto and Orochimaru, they were finally able to move around.

"Kabuto-kun..." Orochimaru hissed.

"yes, Orochimaru-sama?" the man sighed, working even though he was at a disability.

"did you know your glassesssss make you look sssssoo pretty?" he asked, and tried to flirt the best he could as he was on Kabuto's lap, chibi-fied.

"..." the spectacled man was silent, as his eye twitched from not puking. 'damn that Kunoichi that made this poison! she gave him a different one, now he's chibified and a homo.' he sweatdropped. 'will this torture ever end?!'

"...you'll be free of this side affect soon enough, Orochimaru-sama--hey! no groping there!"

* * *

**K.L.K- I'm SORRY! I just had to put that little scene at the end... XD heheheh... poor Kabuto. but it would be SOO KAWAII! think about it. a chibi-fied Orochimaru flirting with Kabuto unsuccessfully. XD**

**Kabuto- O.O (twitch twitch, turns green and throws up in toilet)**

**K.L.K- heheheh...**

**Orochimaru- (eye twitches)**

**K.L.K- ;D**

**Naruto- (laughing his ass off)**

**Kyuubi- (same)**

**Sakura- (shaking with silent laughter)**

**Kakashi- (went and hid somewhere)**

**Sai-...penis? (totally clueless)**

**K.L.K- okay, I'm going beforwe this place goes straight into utter choas. Ja Ne! O! O! please, PLEASE review!**


	5. a major twist what happened to Saks dad?

**K.L.K- I have nothing better to do, so here's the fifth chappie of 'A mysterious girl? who could it be?'... T-T please, dear readers! give me a new title that's bitchin'! I don't own, don't sue!**

**Sakura- cool. you purposefully didn't put me in the disclaimers because I was the figure, correct?**

**K.L.K- no freakin' duh.**

**Sai-...peniiiiis?**

**Pein-...what am I doing here, K.L.K?**

**K.L.K- I dunno. I'm typing this while I'm high offa pepsi and reeses cups. (yummy!)**

**Sai- isn't your name Pein?**

**Pein- ...yes...**

**Sai- tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiny peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeinniiiiiiiiiis.**

**K.L.K- you guys read the chappie while I stop Pein from murderlizing Sai. (jumps into huge fight between the two)**

**Naruto- (blink blink)...ramen 'Tebayo?**

* * *

Sakura grinned as she was outside Konoha, picking some herbs for her special poison, and the antidote, just in case Naruto was dumb enough to accidentally stab himself with the poisoned kunai or senbon again...or she used it on the Uchiha. she couldn't help it if her hand just 'slipped' and happened to throw a poisoned senbon at him...

she shook her head. Tsunade would kill her for it. she grinned as she found a wide patch of the herbs she would need and placed them in bottles, then into her shuriken pouch. she stood up, and went to a shaded tree to eat her lunch. she ate her simple binto, and had just finished it when a figure came up behind her.

"Sakura-sama, un." he bowed.

"hai, Deidara-san. what are you doing so close to the village?" she asked, then took a sip of her water.

"they sent me to ask you politely to join Akatsuki,yeah." he bowed.

she frowned. "Aa. but I am afraid I cannot at this moment in time. the Akatsuki have not finished thier peace treaty to the Hokage Tsunade under a comprimise yet."

he chuckled, and held out a sealed scroll. "I have it right here. you join Akatsuki, in return we have an alliance with Konoha, and will not be hunted by Konoha nin, yeah."

she grinned. "hn. this seems to be promising. you will come to the tower with me, however. henge, and mask your chakra."

"Hai, Sakura-sama,un." he nodded, then in a puff of smoke, had short brown hair, brown eyes, and was clad in a grey T-shirt with black kahi pants with his weapons out of sight.

"Hn. don't call me that near others. it will arise thier suspicions." she said.

"Hai, of course Sakura, un." he smiled.

"good, Takeo. let's go." she replied, then walked back towards the gates, and greeted the gaurds, while they let in 'Takeo'. they made thier way to the hokage office as Sakura knocked.

"come in!" sounded from the door.

they entered. "Aa. Sakura-chan, and...?" the Hokage riased her blonde eyebrow.

"Diedara of the Akatsuki, un." he grinned. a puff of smoke, and he stood there in his true form, and handed her the scroll.

she read it over for several minutes. "hm... there are no loopholes you can exploit, it's a fair comprimise, and ah! it is being considerate as to saying you will NOT kill civillians, and/or scare or freak them out. this is very good. Sakura-chan, read over it." Tsunade nodded in approval.

the girl took the paper, and read it over twice, checking everything off the list. "Aa. it is all fool-proof." she nodded her consent, and it revealed that the Leader had already signed his name. Tsunade wrote her's in ink, and then Sakura and Deidara both wrote thier names under thier respective rulers. they couldn't believe that the council went with it! but, they did.

"it is done. Konoha and Akatsuki are allianced." Tsunade announced. she was completely sober, by the way. "when will the leader be coming?"

"he said something about 'popping in, un." the man shrugged, then there was a popping noise as the leader was there as well.

"is it finished?" he asked, his rinningan eyes aluminated a bit, his bright orange -and spiky- hair same as always, the many piercings he had the same as always.

"Hai." they all nodded.

"well, Sakura Haruno," he caught the girl's attention. "will you join Akatsuki, now that you will not be abandoning or causing trason against your village?"

she smiled. "Hai. just like my father wanted me to be in the organization, I will be. when will you have me join?"

he thought for a moment. "you may join either next week or next month."

"Shishou, it is all up to you." the pinkette turned to her mother-figure.

"hmm... you can go after you have told all of your friends...and don't forget Uchiha." she warned at the end. "even though you hate him, tell him so he doesn't try to kill you. I will announce to the village directly tomorrow that we are allianced, all Shinobi are home from thier missions, anyway, for the three day vacation time."

"...Hai..." the girl gave in to her mother-figure's gaze, and bowed. "I must be going. Leader-sama, if you find the need to have to stay in Konoha, you may stay in my deceased clan district. it is completely under genjutsu, the genjutsu master of this village or any other have not found it yet."

he nodded his head in thanks. "Arigatou."

she gave a slight smile, but then bowed to everyone in the room, and poof! gone in a puff of black smoke and a small twirl of black cherry blossoms. Deidara went back to his henge, and they went back to her genjutsu-cloaked house. she lived in the main house, seeing she was the last of her small, but smart, wealthy, and strong clan. he retired to the usual guestroom, and she retired to her room, to think of how she was going to break it to her friends that she was going to join the Akatsuki.

* * *

**K.L.K- gomen. it seemed like a good place to end it.**

**Sakura-...wow. wait, my father? I...I don't remember having a father...**

**K.L.K- (slightly uncomfortable) uhh... if anyone wants me to delve into who her father, and possibly her mother were, I will gladly tell you. ano...**

**Sakura- what is it?**

**K.L.K-... I'm asking the readers if she should have a bloodlimit or not. the choices for the type are:**

**(1)- a eye-type, that has to deal with the eyes.**

**(2)- a type where she can control elements.**

**(3)- a shadow ability- (EX: like the Nara clan, but different)**

**(4)- something to do with animals.**

**(5)- having a demon- (a family bloodlimit demon- a Kitsune)**

**K.L.K- there they are! if you have any other suggestions, feel free to put it in your review. Arigatou Gazimasu! (bows)**


	6. a bet to find Saku's house begins!

**K.L.K- O.O wooooooooah. I go to sleep for not even half of the daytime, and what do I find? AWESOME REVIEWS! WHOOT WHOOT! this chappie is dedicated to:**

**Storm Front, Earthsoftenstheflame, 15mcheng, & jesselovemeto!**

**Sakura- Arigatou! K.L.K... (rubs temples) I really don't remember my father... and the memories of my mother... I don't know. they're faint.**

**K.L.K- (uncomfortable) uhh... if anyone wants to hear what happened to them, I'll write a chappie as a flashback, or a memory. aaaaaaaaaaaaand I'll tell ya why Saku can't remember.**

**Sakura- Arigatou. I have a slight headache, though. is that normal?**

**K.L.K- Aa. here, sixth chappie!**

**Sakura- she doesn't own, so do not sue!**

* * *

Sakura breathed in slowly as she felt someone shake her. "ungh... Nani?!" she asked grumblingly as she sat up and glared at whoever woke her, the effects of her glare dimmed by the fact that her hair was poofed and sticking up in odd places.

"Sakura-sama, un." he grinned. "don't you have to break it to your friends that you are joining Akatsuki, yeah?"

she stretched her arms up, earning multiple popping noises from her vertebre as they released thier tension. "Aa. so I do... well, nothing beats telling them and then letting the others hear it from them, correct?"

he nodded. "Hai, Sakura-sama, un."

she frowned a bit. "call me either Sakura, or Sakura-chan. we're friends, and have been for a while." she smiled a bit.

he gave a sheepish grin. "okay, Sakura-sa...Sakura-chan, un." he grinned wider. "it's nice to have a friend in the Akatsuki, yeah."

she chuckled. "true, Deidara. now, I need to get ready for this long day." she sighed as she went over to the closet, and pulled out a pair of black Shinobi pants along with her usual black and ripped-with shirt. "by the way," she called out. "I need to get another plain cloak. it got ripped to shreds by the Sound medic-nin Kabuto Yakushi."

he nodded. "I'll be glad to go shopping, yeah." with that, he walked out of the room and shut the door. the girl sighed, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. once she was done, she ran her chakra through her hair and dried it instantly, while she put it up into a spiky ponytail with her bangs over her left eye.

she got dressed in her clothes, and picked up her money. she met Deidara outside and he henged into 'Takeo' once more, then they headed out to the nearest kunoichi store. she bought a cloak identical ot the last one, then they left, and decided to tell Kakashi.

tyhey walked up to where he was sitting, just reading a Icha Icha Sakura had given him for his birthday, when he looked up. "ah, Sakura. what brings you here?"

she smiled faintly. "I just wanted you to know something that will be announced in about a week by the Hokage. that is, if you want to know." her eyes glittered.

he frowned. "no, I'll wait to hear it from the Hokage."

she chuckled. "you're gonna be very surprised then." and she put a hand on 'Takeo's shoulder, and puffed off in a usual puff of black smoke and a twirling of black cherry blossoms.

he looked at the spot she had been in before. "..." then he went back to Icha Icha. it can't be TOO terribly important if she didn't tell him outright, right?

with the Cherry Blossom, she and her friend were walking back to her house, and when they got there, they, rather Deidara, were surprised to see a henge'd Pein waiting outside of the genjutsu. once they were inside, he let go of the henge, and the pinkette bowed.

"Leader-sama. what brings you here?" she asked politely. "tea?"

"yes please." he nodded, and followed her to the kitchen and watched as she made the tea, enough for all three of them. "would it be acceptable if the Akatsuki could come and reside here, for a short time? if you can't do this I understand."

she took a sip. "no, it's quite alright. I wouldn't mind a bit, but they'd have to stay out of the rooms with a bright red Haruno seal on them. I will know if one of them enters a room with a seal like thta on the door, just so you know, and they will be in for punishment, is that acceptable?" she glanced at him.

"hai." he nodded. "one of them will cross you, you'll punish them, and they won't do it again."

she smirked. "I know. it's easy to control others by fear."

he gave a chuckle. "too true. do you have any other rules we must abide by?"

she gave a thought. "hm... no making a mess in the kitchen after you eat, then leaving it. no maiming others or civillians, oh! and no leaving towels on the bathroom floor." he gave her a wierd look. "it only makes mold, then I have to clean it, and someone may slip and hurt themselves, and I do not look foreward to healing that. also for any of the males who do this, no bringing females here. it's a secret clan's house."

he nodded. "I'll notify them. a member, Hidan, has a god."

"Jashin-sama? he can practice it in the training room downstairs. that place has enough bloodstains that a few more won't matter." she sighed. "not to mention I don't mind foul launguage." she took another sip.

"Aa. I'll call them here then." eh nodded, and she 'hn'd her assent, so pretty soon Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Sasori, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, and that was pretty much it.

the leader coughed to get thier attention. "this is our soon-to be member's house. abide by these rules," he gave them all a small scroll containing the rules. "and you won't have to be punished by her." he guestured to the pinkette.

"Hai." she spoke. "also, stay out of my room. if I find you have tresspassed in there without my permission, I swear I will gut you... or even something worse. I'm a master of poison and genjutsu." her eyes shone with a sadistic light. "but," she interjected. "you all have rooms. they have your names on them, and if you do not know where something is, you may ask me. if you break something, get ready for something worse than hell." she smirked. "also, you are not permitted to leave without being accompanied by myself, Deidara, or Leader-sama. is that clear?"

they grumbled at her and gave her snide remarks. she gave them a deathglare that made Pein and Itachi shudder.

"I said," her voice overlayed with chakra. _**"IS THAT CLEAR?"**_

"Hai!" they all shouted.

"good. you may find your rooms, and explore. this place isn't big enough to get lost in--" she was inturrupted by Deidara.

"well, I got lost the first time I came here, un. it took me three days to find my way around, yeah." he snorted.

"yes, well, thank you, Deidara. I wanted them to get lost, thinking they couldn't possibly be, but you ruined my fun." she sighed. "I'm going to the training grounds, if one thing is even close to destroyed, I don't care how strong or immortal you guys are, I'll kill you either way." her eyes narrowed. "Deidara, do you want to come with me?"

he nodded. "hai! I don't want to be stuck around here, Sakura-sama--"

"I though I told you I hate that honorific." she inturrupted.

"sorry Sakura-chan." he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, then henged into 'Takeo' once more and they went off to the training grounds.

they were there for five hours, and Sakura actually trained Taijutsu style so much, her knuckles showed her none and bled, and not to mention, the training ground had lost quite a few of the bigger trees.

she healed herself and stood up. "it's time to go home, Takeo." the boy fell out of the tree he had managed to nod off in, resulting in a bump on his head, and a sympatetic shake of the head from the pinkette watching his idiocy.

they walked on until they got to Ichiraku ramen, lo and behold, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto were there.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" the blonde waved hyperly. she smiled a bit and walked over to them, and sat down beside him while 'Takeo' sat beside her. the others looked at her friend suspiciously.

"Sakura-chan! who is this?" Naruto asked rather loudly.

"he's my friend, Takeo. be nice to him, okay? wev'e been friends ever since I saved him from getting killed by a gang I had to assasinate in a village far from here." she shrugged.

"Hai, Sakura-chan is very strong!" the boy-ish Takeo grinned. "she took down all ten of those thugs in less than a minute!"

she chuckled, and ruffled his hair. "yep. he's a lucky one."

that story wasn't too far from the truth. he'd been gravely injured and had been surrounded by ten bounty hunters, and she had decided to save him along with killing those thugs as her mission had implied.  
"Aa. very lucky indeed." Kakashi nodded. he had somehow finished eating without them seeing his face.

"hey Ugly," Sai interjected. "where do you live? we dont' know."

she laughed. "it's somewhere yet nowhere, nothing yet something."

the rest blinked. "isn't that impossible?"

"it's a joke." she laughed. "I'm not telling you guys where I live. it's my sanctuary."

they gave in. "fine."

"besides," she had ordered her usual, and gotten the same for the disguised Deidara, and she took a bite. "wouldn't you guys be able to follow me there? you are ninja, are you not?" she grinned.

"in fact, lets see if you can figure out where I live in a week. I'll pay you ten yen if you figure it out?"

the rest of Team Kakashi noddded and grinned...well, Sasuke smirked. "Deal!"

she grinned at them, then she and her friend finished thier food, since it was a small bowl each. "Ja Ne!" she called out as they stepped out of the stand, and then dissapeared in her usual fashion; a puff of black smoke and a twirl of black cherry blossoms.

they re-appeared in her house, and were amazed to find that the house was in one piece. she headed to her room, and locked the door, then got ready for bed, and went to sleep. Deidara went to his own room, and pretty soon, everyone was asleep. even Sasori, who had been resurected into his human body.

* * *

**K.L.K- (sweatdrop) I uh, ran out of stuff to write. I still need to know if her bloodlimit should be:**

**(1)- a eye-type, that has to deal with the eyes. (Doujutsu)**

**(2)- a type where she can control elements.**

**(3)- a shadow ability- (EXAMPLE: like the Nara clan, but different)**

**(4)- something to do with animals. (AKA special summon or other)**

**(5)- having a demon- (a family bloodlimit demon- a Kitsune)**

**K.L.K- and I forgot to mention Kitsune means fox, just in case some people don't know what Kitsune means. gomen!**

**Sakura- still... is anyone wondering what happened to my father, or who he was? if you guys have a guess, go ahead and put it in your review!**

**K.L.K- I think I'll wait a chapter or two or maybe even three to have her Kekki Genkai in here. hmm... and who do you think she should give her nin-dogs to? Naruto, Sai, Ino, or Shikamaru?...possibly even Sasuke-teme?**

**Sakura- I have a question.**

**K.L.K- yeeeeeeeeees?**

**Sakura-...why would my dad want me to be in Akatsuki?**

**K.L.K- (looks at imaginary wristwatch) oh my my my! look at the time must be going! (runs away to write some more)**

**Sakura- o.0 uhhhhhh... please review, then!**


	7. a seal! ON SAKU! Kisame hugs her! OO

**K.L.K- wow. usually I don't update all that much, but I've been updating quite a bit on this story. o.0 odd, eh?**

**Sakura- very. now... really. I don't remember my father, and a teeny bit of my mother, and that's it. what the hell?!**

**K.L.K- (sighs) you'll see at the end of this chapter why.**

**Sakura- okay... K.L.K does not own, so don't sue.**

**K.L.K- Arigatou.**

* * *

the next morning, the only ones who got up were Zetsu and Sakura. they both sat in the living room, across from each other.

"well, what do you think of the other members... like Tobi?" the plant-man asked the pinkette.

she glanced at him, since he hadn't said anything, then looked at him. "well, I think that he's like Naruto."

all of a sudden, Inner Sakura burst. **_'YEAH! a idiot, hyper, and he wears that fucking horrible colour orange!'_**

_'urasai!'_ the Outer's pink eyebrow twitched.

"What in the," his black side took over. **"hell was THAT?!"** his eyes were fixated to right above her head... where Inner Sakura appeared.

she looked at him in slight surprise. "oh, nothing!"

**_'like shit i'm nothing! I'm you ya Baka! SHANNARO!'_** her inner once more yelled, shaking her fist down at her Outer personality.

"...I just saw it again!" the akatsuki spy gasped. **"what in the hell was that, Sakura?!"** his black side demanded.

she gave a sheepish grin._ 'shit he can see her.'_ she gulped. "okay, I'm a schizo like you. I have two souls...or personalities... anyway, two entities residing in my mind, but Inner does come out sometimes."

he blinked twice, and his white and black side said at the same time, **"WOW."**

"..don't tell anybody." she glanced at him, before she got up, and went over to Deidara's room. "YO! DEIDARA! GET THE HELL UP, YA LAZY BUM!"

there were several thumping noises, most likely the dioriented pyro falling or tripping, before the door opened to a drowsy Iwa missing-nin. "wha-" he yawned rather loudly. "What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"it's time for you to get up, Deidara. I'm going to go wake up the others. any heads up?" she smiled a bit.

"hm...un" he thought. "well, Pein-sama is a heavy sleeper, Itachi can throw kunai pretty damn well, Konan wakes up cursing, Hidan as well, Kakuzu will try to kill you if you're anywhere near his money, Tobi will try to glomp you, and Kisame grabs anything close to him and hugs it very tightly, un."

she raised an amused eyebrow at him. "experience?"

he nodded. "yup, un."

she further quirked her pink eyebrow. "Hn." she grunted, then turned so she could walk down the hallway to Pein's room. it was by far the darkest, and had poor lighting, but he liked it, so it had now been labeled with the name: 'Leader-sama' and just like Deidara's room, was now belonging to him.

she rapped on the wood of the dark-coloured door. it was three seconds till it opened.

"what is it, Sakura?" the orange-haired Akatsuki asked.

"time to get up, Leader-sama." she bowed.

"ah..." he nodded. "Arigatou." and he shut the door.

she sighed as she went the next door over. "YO! KONAN! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP! IT'S NEARLY TEN A.M!!" she banged on the door rather loudly.

there was a sound, like a thump, and a few curses courtesy of the lips of the blue-haired woman, obiously have fallen out of bed, she opened the door and revealed the bedsheets still wrapped around her legs.

"fine, I'm up, goddamnit!" she shouted, then slammed the door in the Haruno's face.

the girl blinked. "well, good morning to you too." she droned sarcastically, then went across the hall. "Itachi-san. time to wake up."

he made it to the door in one piece, and simply 'hn'd before ducking back into his room with the lights turned off. tch, that got under her skin, but she saved the anger for later.

she went to the next door. Kisame. "Kisame?" she knocked on the door. "Kisameeeeee?" she knocked louder. she sighed as she opened the door slightly. it turned out the fishy man had a pillow over both his ears, and was snoring quietly. she walked up to him. "Kisame." she tentatively poked his shoulder. "hey! time to get up!"

"nngh." he grunted as he moved, then quicker than she could dodge, he grabbed her and started hugging her like a teddy.

"uhh...Kisame?" the pinkette asked, wriggling in his grasp.

"ehh?" he yawned, then sat up. "oh, hey Pinky...uh.." his face blushed crimson purple when he saw she had falln to his lap from the fall. "...wha-"

"I tried to wake you up." she inturrupted.

"oh, eh, sorry." he said, blushing, then noticing she had a faint blush as well. "are you...blushing?"

she shook her head violently. "nononono, of course not." she smiled, then got up and walked out. "everybody makes thier own breakfast." she smirked at hearing his dispaired groan before it was cut off by the door shutting.

Sakura walked over to Hidan's room. she knocked three times loudly, nothing. she knocked louder. still nothing. she opened the door, and found Hidan asleep, hair sticking up and such. she grinned as she walked over to him. "...Hiiiiiiiidannnnnnnn..." she whispered creepily in his ear, scaring the living shit outta him, and led to him stuck up on the cieling freaking out.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT IN THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL WAS THAT DAMN FUCKING NOISE?!" he screeched, then saw the pinkette in the throws of silent laughter. "...Sakura, I'm gonna fucking sacrifice you one of these days, I swear!" his eyebrow twitched.

"hn. sure, Hidan." she shrugged. "oh, and another thing." she said, her eyes full of mirth.

"what in the fucking hell is it?" he asked, standing in front of her.

"...look down." she chuckled.

he looked down. "what the fuck- AHH! I'M NAKED!!" he dashed under his pillows, blankets, and such. "not funny!" he whined, although it was a bit muffled from under the blankets.

"heh. wondered when you would notice. Sai would've dubbed you nudist right then, but now I can proudly tell him you have a dick, no matter what he thinks." she grinned wickedly.

he looked out from under the blankets. you could practically see his blush glowing from the darkness, along with his bright purple eyes.

she laughed as she went out of the room, and shut the door. next was Kakuzu. she went over, and knocked on the door. and...again, again, again, nope. she'd have to go in. insert groaning of desperation here!

she opened the door, and found him asleep on the bed, with his headdress and all other things on. she didn't understand that, he didn't look all that bad, really. she enjoyed the many patterns of stitches you could count, thus creeping him out immensely.

she shook his shoulder. "OI! time to get up, Kakuzu!" his eyes opened, and he shot up in bed, but relaxed when he saw her.

"oh, it's you. thank you for letting us stay here free of charge." he smiled. you could tell by the eyes.

"Aa. it's the least I could do, what with you guys getting a alliance, and all. I have to go wake up Tobi." she sighed.

he nodded, and snorted. "good luck with that."

she sighed again, then shut the door behind her, then went to Tobi's room's door. she knocked twice, and then was knocked down by a blur.

"SQUEE!"

"ARGH! WHAT IN THE HELL?!"

"PINKIE-CHAN IS A PRETTY GIRL!"

"...Tobi?" her eyebrow twitched.

"Yes, Pinkie-chan?" he asked, innocent as he could be.

"...get the fuck off me." she gritted her teeth through the sentence, desperately trying not to kill him.

"okay, tobi is getting off Pinkie-chan now!" the masked Akatsuki said happily, then jumped up and helped her up.

"thanks." she muttered. 'well, that's all of them...' she thought, before she went to the kitchen, and made herself some ham and swiss sandwiches, with some barbacue sauce. she took a few bites, then quickly ate them, and washed it down with some water. she went out to the living room, where Zetsu was with the rest. she walked over to a sliding door that led out to a courtyard, when Deidara stopped her.

"where are you going, un?" he asked, looking at her with a blue eye.

"I'm going to feed my nin-dogs. I'm giving them away to someone who has been wanting some for a long bit." she smiled, then opened the door. "if anyone wants to see them, go ahead and come." with that, the whole Akatsuki barreled after the pinkette.

she walked over to a group of dogs that were black, brown, and all had different things about them. "Attention!!" she yelled as the dogs went in a line. "sound off your names, okay!"

"Hai!" they barked.

"I'm Jita." a black, rather tall dog with a patch over it's one eye said, in a feminine voice.

"I'm Mito." a burly, but small-ish brown dog with a black-tipped tail yipped. she was a girl.

"I'm Mikun!" a hyper-looking light-brown boy-puppy with a white belly barked.

"I'm Rika." a gentle dog that was all black except for a diamond of fur on her forhead, and attention-drawing gold eyes said with a female voice.

"And Sakura-chan trained us since we were pups to be nin-dogs!" they barked all at once.

Sakura smiled. "okay, great introduction! but you know that you'll have to go to who I trained you for, right?"

they barked, a bit downtrodden. "Hai, Sakura-chan."

"don't be down! you all know that Shikamaru wants you, he asked me to train you specifically! oh, and do not tell ANYONE, not even your soon-to-be master that these guys," she motioned to the men behind her. "were here. they are my guests, and it is a surprise for the rest, okay?"

"HAI!" they barked.

"well, now it's time for you to be taken to Shikamaru's, alright?" she asked, and they barked as she walked over to them, and pet them all on the head, and re-tied a few of thier Hitiates that they had on thier necks, before nodding. "alright! follow me!" pretty soon ,she was walking down the street with all the dogs, and down to the small house Shikamaru now lived in. it was a apartment-house that allowed pets.

she knocked on the door. "OI! Shikamaru! I have your nin-dogs!" she shouted through the door, and then it was opened by a man in a jonin vest.

"hey, Sakura-chan." he smiled. he looked down. "thank you, SOO much! I haven't had time to train them, with all the missions I've been on..."

"oh, no problem." she waved her hand. "they're all yours!" she gave him thier summoning scroll, and then winked as she walked off, then dissapeared in a puff of black smoke and cherry blossoms.

she re-appeared in her house, scaring the Akatsuki a tiny bit. with the shield, nobody knew they were there, and they couldn't sense anything, like Sakura, coming in.

she walked in, and smiled. "anyone like to swim?" she grinned, as many of the member's hands went up. "well, I have a pool. meet me back here in twenty minutes with your swim-wear on, okay?" they nodded, and everyone went off to thier rooms.

when they met again, Sakura had on a black bikini, with a red-skull clip in between her breasts on the black fabri, and two more holding her bottom's strings together. Deidara had on bright blue shorts, Konan had on a black one-piece, Hidan had on purple shorts, Tobi had on, well... he had on his regular clothes. he didn't want to swim. Kakuzu came out in his regular attire, he didn't wan tto swim, either. Pein had on black shorts, and Itachi and Zetsu wore Grey ones, but Itachi's had only grey trim, but were black the rest of the way. Kisame had on dark blue shorts, and Sasori had on bright red ones. they all followed the Pinkette to a indoor pool that was deep enough, and it was underground as well. Kisame jumped in first, yelling.

Sakura grinned. she ran towards the water. "CANNONBALL!" splash!

after almost all of them had swam for an hour, Sakura got out ,and went over to a chair, one of the lay-out ones, and spread out her towel, and went to sleep, still on her back, and forgetting about the genjutsu she had placed on her skin to hide something.

Hidan was walking past her, when he saw the black seal on her back. it was intricate, with symbols even he couldn't decipher. Pein came over at his shout, and made a few mental notes. he turned to the others who were crowding around each other.

"it's a memory seal as well as a seal for something else, of what I do not know."

* * *

**K.L.K- (sweatdrop) uhh... yosh? (dodges a tennis ball) what the hell!?**

**Sakura- (throwing tennis balls) A SEAL?! WHY DO I HAVE A FUCKING SEAL!? WHAT IS IT SEALING!?**

**K.L.K- seeeeeeeeeeeeecreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet.**

**Sakura- (glares)**

**K.L.K- please, PLEASE review. remember, here are the choices, fi you think she should have a bloodlimit or not! please include it in your review!**

**(1)- a eye-type, that has to deal with the eyes. (Doujutsu)**

**(2)- a type where she can control elements.**

**(3)- a shadow ability- (EXAMPLE: like the Nara clan, but different)**

**(4)- something to do with animals. (AKA special summon or other)**

**(5)- having a demon- (a family bloodlimit demon- a Kitsune)**

**Sakura- waiiiiiit. WHO put the seal on me? K.L.K? k.L.K?!**

**K.L.K- (has left a note saying: 'have run away from dangerous situation with a Haruno. PLEASE REVIEW!)**

**Sakura-...that's NOT funny! -.-**


	8. sadistic, sick, her parents, IM SORRY!

**K.L.K- ...oh, CRAP. this is REALLY, REALLY, REALLY disturbing.. oh, shit, I hope I don't scare any of you off with this! it's, well... sadistic, but you need to read this! I'm sorry, my poor readers, for writing this and having you read it.**

**Sakura- (looking for the hidden K.L.K) where are youuuuuuuuu?**

**K.L.K- (pales) do NOT point her out to where I am. it's a safe place...**

**Sakura- (pulls K.L.K out from under a bed)...really, the best you could do?**

**K.L.K- nope. I wasn't in the mind for hiding.**

**Sakura- Aa.**

**K.L.K- well, here it is, eigth chappie. me no own Naruto! XD oh, and the spelling and other errors? most of 'em aren't my fault. blame . NOT THE AUTHORESS WHO CHOOSES WHEN THESE ARE POSTED.**

**WARNINGS IN THE CHAPPIE:...horrible things. the reason why Sakura's clan is dead. who KILLED her clan, but more importantly, who her mother and father were (and who killed them), and what is the seal!? it's in here.**

* * *

_poke._

Sakura stirred at the poking sensation. _'make it stooooooop'_ she thought irritated, so she went back to sleep.

_poooooke._

her eyebrow twitched, and nobosy saw it because she was laying on her stomach, on top of her black towel.

_pokeeee...POOOOOOOKEEEEEEEEEEEEE._

"grrr..." she growled. "whoever is doing that, you'd better quit it."

_...poooooooooooooooooooooooooooke._

_'that's it!'_

_**'GRAH! WE'RE TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP!'**_ Inner screamed as she wielded the frying pan of doom.

she sat up slowly, glaring at whoever was poking her back. she quit glaring when she saw it was Deidara. "what the hell was that for?!" she asked, more irritated than anything else. that was when she noticed she was surrounded by the other Akatsuki members, who had faces of either shock, horror, thoughtfulness, or even plain. hell, some even had a combination of the two! "why is everyone looking at me?"

"there's a seal on your back, Sakura." Pein said, eyeing her. "what is it?"

her face paled. "aw, SHIT!! I knew I should have had a better genjutsu on that thing!" she muttered, man. this just WASN'T good!

"what is it?" he asked again, sternly.

"...I'll take you to my family's library. there you'll find out all about my family, and even more about this seal." she sighed. the seal was on the center of her back, and it even crawled a bit over onto her upper back. she hated that damn thing. she didn't know what it sealed! "and besides. I have no fucking idea what the hell it seals." shuffed, then wrapped her towel around her waist, and then led the rest to the library. she stopped in front of a huge door with intricate carvings of flora and fauna, and in the center of both doors, it had two giant red Haruno crests.

"two crests?" everyone asked.

"Hai. this is the only place you will even find a mention about my clan. they sought out all the other books that even mentioned us, and destroyed them, but made copies of them and then brought them to this library. since I'm the last one," she glanced at the others. "I have to keep this a absolute secret, or other clans will try to use my family's secret jutsus and techniques." she bit her thumb and made a dot of blood in the center of each red circle, and then made twenty lightning-fast handseals that even Itachi couldn't copy, and then the doors made a clicking sound, and she pushed them open to reveal a humongous room with well over two-thousand books.

Leader looked over the room. "well." he coughed. "have you read up on your clan much?"

she sighed. "no. I've been meaning to, but I'll need six months of peace and quiet. there's so many books..." she frowned.

"is it fine if I read some of these, and a few scrolls?" the leader asked.

"sure. go ahead, the seal is off the door till I decide to put the damn thing back on. don't steal techniques." she warned, then she walked quickly back to her room, the others going back to thier rooms, and shortly after Pein had changed into his regular clothes, he hurried back to the library, with a pad of notebook paper and a few pens, to take notes to give the pinkette later.

Sakura changed into a pair of black boxers she had stolen from staying over a night at Naruto's house, she had to sleep there because of well... she had a nightmare, and Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino had come as well. anyway, and a black, large, roomy t-shirt. she sighed as she fell onto her bed, and fell asleep.

**_-DREAM-dream-DREAM-dream-DREAM-dream-DREAM-dream-DREAM-dream-DREAM-dream-DREAM-dream-_**

_"Saku-chan! be careful! your father is strict about these things!" a female sternly said. she had red hair and green eyes._

_"okay, Okaa-san." the little girl bowed, before being struck down by the woman in the white robes._

_"do not call me that infernal name! call me Okaa-sama!" the woman snarled._

_"h-Hai Okaa-sama." the little girl nodded, shaking in fear._

_"Straighten up!" the woman snarled again._

_"Hai, Okaa-sama!" the cowering girl said before straightening her back and smiling, but still shaking in fear._

_"wipe that stupid look off your face!" the woman shouted, slapping the young girl. a man with long silver hair came in, he looked more like the girl than her mother did._

_"Dear," he interjected. "please don't kill her. we need her later in life, as you know." he said, then sat the smaller girl back onto her feet._

_"A-Arigatou Gazimasu, Otousan." she bowed, but not crying._

_"Hitari. stop being nice ot her, she's going to become soft!" the woman screeched at the man, who flinched._

_"but she's only five, Kanaki. she needs for us to be nice, not abusive." he frowned._

_"do you WANT me to go to the elders to have her executed?" she asked, a gleam in her eye akin to insanity. "she's a no good piece of shit daughter! she's a monster, a atrocity!"_

_"dear, calm down!" he asked, desperately trying to get her to calm._

_"Okaasama. Otousan. please, stop fighting." she little girl spoke. "I do not want to be a bother or a burden." she whispered, a few tears streaking down her face._

_"STOP FUCKING CRYING!" her mother screamed, then slapped her so hard her head was thrown to the side, and she was thrown across the room by so much force. "YOU ARE A UNFIT DAUGHTER! A MONSTER! A ATROCITY! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF LIVING A FULL LIFE!" she kicked her daughter a few times, until she spit blood._

_"OKAASAMA! PLEASE STOP!" she screamed in pain._

_"NO! YOU DESERVE TO DIE BY MY HANDS!" the insane woman screamed, then got out a kunai and slashed it across the girl's back, legs, sides and arms._

_"NO! STOP! OTOUSAN! HELP ME! SHE'S HURTING ME!" she screamed, then the woman lunged for her throat._

_her eyes suddenly glowed a bright purple. "stop!" she commanded in a voice with demonic undertones. when the woman didn't, she slashed the woman with her -now- claws._

_"NO! it's the Ten-tails, Usui!" her father shouted. "Saku-chan! STOP!" he screamed at the girl, then tried to hold her down._

_"I'm not Sakura. I am Usui, the Ten-tailed Demon Kitsune!" the demonic voice rang through the room again, and her father widened her eyes._

_"I'm sorry, Sakura, but..." he looked at his wife, whom he loved very, very much, but she had gone senile, crazy even. she was now dead, her slashed face looking up at the cieling with the vacant green eyes all Haruno seemed to have. "I have to do this!"_

_Sakura twisted around, and stuck her little hand clear through his stomach, at which he let out a pained yell._

_"that demon..." he panted, as blood stained his clothes. "w-was a d-demon that came i-into your b-body o-of it's o-own acc-c-ord." he gasped as he felt a pang of pain. he made many handseals. "I-I hope y-you never H-have to r-remember t-this!" then he finished the handseals. "SEALING TECHNIQUE! DEMON AND MEMORIES!" with that, the seal appeared on the young Sakura's back, it was spreading out from his hand, as his very life-force was taken out of him, and put into the seal._

_he fell down, dead, as the little girl shook, the demon screaming as it was sealed in the depths of the Cherry Blossom's mind._

_then a man came through the door. long black hair, golden eyes full of cruelty, purple tattoo's on his cheeks, and unhealthily pale grey skin._

_"Hello, Sakura-chan." he grinned, licking his lips with his creepily long tongue. "I saw you kill your parents. I am Orochimaru, and I have come to kill your clan, oh! but all except for you." he gave a crazed grin, and tied her up with his serpents. she tried to kick, scream, hell she even bit the damn things but it did nothing! he dragged her around the house, and she screamed everytime for the first several times as he killed her family, then became numb, almost like feeling dead she guessed. he splattered her with the blood, the red crimson covering the bruises and cuts on her cheeks before he licked it off, his tongue, she found, to be sticky and goo-covered, like a snake's. she shuddered as it passed over her bruise right on her cheekbone._

_well, Sakura-chan," he muttered her name so...so...DISGUSTINGLY. "I will watch you. heheh..." with that, he dissapeared, and left her to cry her eyes out, before she dragged her relatives out to the graves she had prepared while she was sobbing, and gave them all a decent burial._

**_-WAKING up-WAKING up-WAKING up-WAKING up-WAKING up-WAKING up-WAKING up-WAKING up-WAKING up-_**

she screamed. screamed bloody murder."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

* * *

**K.L.K- I...I...WHY DID I WRITE THAT?! (goes to barf in toilet) o-oh... it makes me feel sick that I actually WROTE that. I...I have to post that... I really do... ohhh...**

**Sakura- O.O (hyperventilates, falls over knocked out from shock)**

**K.L.K-... O.O u-uh... I'm sorry, if I scared anyone away. I am SOO sorry! (cries) can anyone forgive me? please. PLEASE review. you can throw many things at me, if you want to... I'm SORRY! (cries even more)**


	9. Orochimaru's note what, she LEFT?

**K.L.K- I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I DON'T KNO WWHAT GOT INTO ME ON THE LAST CHAPPIE! (quivers)...I hate myself a little for writing that!**

**Sakura-...nngh...(wakes up) Oh my fucking god. that scared the shit outta me! O.O**

**K.L.K- it did to me too. I spaced out, then started writing, and I didn't want to delete it...so I posted it. I'm trying to make this a different fanfic than anyones read before, so I can b efunny, but dead serious and sadistic. once again; I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!! I would make the apology fifteen pages long if I could! GOMEN-NASAI!**

**Sakura- Aa.**

**K.L.K- and to Angelic Messenger, that is a EXCELLENT bloodlimit! if I don't use it here, I will write it into another story, since I have some that I haven't even thought of posting yet...in fact, many MANY fanfics I haven't posted... and I'll dedicate the whole thing to you! a multi-chap story, whaddya say? I might or might not be able to... depends, but I swear I will try the hardest I can!**

**Sakura- and I'll help her!**

**K.L.K- here's the ninth chappie! hopefully I don't scare the crap out of you guys this time, ne?**

**Sakura- she doesn't own Naruto! btw, WHAT was the demon thing?! AND THAT GAY-WAD OROCHIMARU?!**

**K.L.K- uhh... NUTHIN'! (smiles bright, but lying oh so horribly)**

* * *

Deidara came rushing into the room. "Sakura-chan, un!"

she was sitting there , her eyes wide, tears spilling out of them. the man gaped, then ran to her and hugged her. she was staring at her hands.

"no...Otousan...Okaasama..." she muttered fearfully. she was a monster. she had killed her own parents! she gagged, and rushed to her bathroom, and her friend held her hair out of the way while she vomited.

"S-Sakura-chan, un?" he asked as soon as she was finished, and she had slumped against the wall after he had flushed the waste away. "W-What's wrong, y-yeah? I've never seen you so...well...like that, un!"

"I-Ihad a nightmare..." he looked at her, incredilous. "B-But it w-was about w-what happened to my parents, Deidara. I-I..." she choked.

"well? 'I-I...' what?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

she bowed her head in shame. "I killed my own parents." she whispered. "A-And this s-seal..." she reached back to touch the center of it. "my Otousan gave his life, sealing a demon that had chosen me to be it's container deep in my mind... but not deep enough." she muttered the last part.

he looked at her in shock. "W...what?" he whispered. he got closer to her, and put a hand on her back to hug her, when she pushed him away.

"No!" she cried out. "N-no...I'm a monster, just like my mother said..." she choked again, and then dissapeared in a puff of black smoke, and his eyes grew wide when he spotted where her emergency napsack with extra clothes and such were in... she grabbed it before she left.

he stumbled out of the bathroom, then out of her room. "L-LEADER-SAMA!"

with Sakura, she had appeared just inside the village, by the gates Sasuke had once left by. she smiled bitterly and wrote a note, then summoning a hawk, she tied it onto the scaly leg after puting it in a capsule. "don't deliver it until tomorrow, at the least, okay?" the bird gave a slight nod, then it soared over her head, and into the forest, to wait for another day to deliver it.

the pinkette took one glance over the village, and then turned. she felt a chakra presence behind her. oh, no.

"S-Sakura?"

she gave a choked sound as a answer, then turned as her eyes connected with Obsidian. Sasuke... "Sasuke." she said, her voice hallow.

"W-What are you..." his eyes widened as she saw her turn around, and take a few steps, toward the exit he had once used. "N-no..."

"i'm sorry." she said, but didn't turn. "I...I have to get out of here. I'm a monster, I'm not sure if you understand Sasuke, oh but I'm a monster." she gritted her teeth and her hand clutched into the shape of a fist.

"You're no monster, Sakura." he choked, then huged her from behind.

"S-Sasuke...get off me. i'm not...I shouldn't be...I have to go." she stiffened under his touch. she knocked him out after she had said thank you, and left him on a bench, and left him clutching a shirt of her's, and her face portraying her bitterness at the situation... of it all.

she then walked out of the village, leaving behind her friends, and hopefully none would come to get her. she was a monster, why should they care at all?! she had killed her own parents... she had seen her family die, than had done nothing about it. she hated herself now, with a dark hatred the Uchiha she had left on a bench had once had.

she didn't know she was leaving behind all her happiness.

The next morning, the sun rose in Konoha, and Sasuke had shot up from the bench, his eyes wide. "SAKURA!" he had taken off to the Hokage office.

"Sasuke?" the Hokage asked, her brown eyes shocked. "what is it?"

he panted. "Sakura! she...she left the village!" he collapsed from the shock, right there on her office's door.

Tsunade's eyes opened widely. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" her shout echoed through the whole village, and a few people in Suna heard it too.

just then a hawk came through tthe window, and held out it's leg with the capsule to the blonde hokage, who took it off then read the paper within.

"W-What?!" she gasped. 'oh nonononono! this is BAD. I...I gotta find where she lives!' were her thoughts central meaning at the moment. she got up and kicked the poor Uchiha, who shot up with tiny red lines showing in the whites of his eyes. "Where does she live?!"

"I...I don't know! nobody does!" he shook his head, and a few tears, yes, TEARS rolled down his cheeks. he fell to his knees weakly. "s-she said she was a monster. w-why?!" he shook all over, the shudders brought on by stress and shock.

"Sasuke... it turns out that Sakura has the Ten-tailed demon kitsune Usui in her. that demon chooses thier container... and she happened to be it's choice. it was sealed deep in her mind by her father." she picked him up, then plopped him in the chair.

"W-what... what happened to him?"

she chewed on her lip. "we assume he died. on the note it says... it says... that she killed her mother, and her father died using the seal on her... then Orochimaru came and forced her to watch him kill her clan. we dont' have anything in the records on them, though. there isn't a single book in the library that even mentions thier name. it seems they were a secret clan."

suddenly Pein poofed into her office. "Tsunade-sama. Sakura is-"

"we know!" she sat back in her chair. "she left. she left the Uchiha on a bench, and sent me this note." she handed it to him to look over. he shook his head.

"oh, no. this isn't good..." he pinched the bridge of skin between his eyes. "I can show you where she lives, but you cannot tell ANYONE. it's under a genjutsu, a permanent one and alos so powerful I couldn't even sense it. Itachi didn't either."

Sasuke looked on in fear. "Aka-Aka-" he stuttered.

"yes, the Akatsuki are staying in her house, they signed a alliance treaty though. you aren't coming." she sternly said. "and don't tell anyone, either!" with that, the Leader of Akatsuki put a hand on her shoulder, and they reappeared in Sakura's house. he led her down the hallway to the library that was still open, and directed her to the notes he had found. he had even found a whole book on just Sakura and who her parents were!

"here. I wrote anything of importance down." he nodded, and she sat in one of the chairs as he sat across from her, and she read over the notes. "and there's...this. I found it. it's a note from Orochimaru."

the Slug Princess felt her blood run cold at the mere mention of her fellow Sannin's name. she took the note and scanned over it.

**/\/\/\ To; Sakura Haruno. /\/\/\**

**well, little girl. I killed your family in front of you, more than making up for the bites you gave my snake. I saw you kill your parents with your very hands, and not to mention that rather nasty demon Usui. I'm going to watch you... and when the time is right I will take you, and force you to become my new body. or slave. whichever I need at that point in time. you're a monster. I know that your mother abused you, while your father tried to stop the senile old woman who you killed by slashing her face, and killing her slowly by poison on the claws you had.**

**with that sealing, I saw your father seal those memories, so you will remember this when the time is right, and no doubt you will research, and find this note. remember how I made the blood of your relatives splatter onto you, and I licked it off? and then you stopped screaming after the seventh one. wasn't it your Grandmother? that's the name you screamed when she lay dieing, choking on her own blood. do you remember now, Blossom?**

**that's right. I will come for you when you are suitable, or if I cannot have a Uchiha as my next body. I may or may not come for that purpose, and I may not come at all. remember, I can tell the Hokage about your little secret, and have you excecuted.**

**oh! and have fun burying all of your relatives!**

**/\/\/\ sincerely, Orochimaru. /\/\/\**

tsunade had to grit her teeth in place of crumpling the note. that Snake is sick. killing her family, and...she shuddered. licking her, even touching her or doing half the things he did was wrong in so many aspects. he was a REALLY sick fucker.

she breathed in, out. iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, ouuuuuuuuut. she opened her brown eyes. "well, do you think we should go after her, Pein-sama?" she asked.

he looked down, with his rinnegan eyes. "well... I have no idea. Deidara, the one closer to her is really shaken up. he's the one that's come here often. hell, he has his own room that's decorated to his liking!"

"well...maybe we should wait, and see if she comes back. this doesn't change anything about the peace treaty, correct?" she eyed the orange-headed man carefully.

"no, of course not." he shook his head. "we are still allianced, and the peace treaty still holds completely. by the way... is it okay if we continue to stay here? this is a remarkable place, and the others are by far happier."

"Hai." she nodded. "keep it nice for when she comes back." she smiled, then poofed back to her office. the thought in the heads of the two were;

_'that's IF she comes back'_

**K.L.K- well, whaddya think? I think that was enough for a chappie, 'kay? I'm thinkin' about ending it...BUT having a sequel! after about one or two more chapters... what do you think? also, her bloodlimit will be revealed soon. (sighs) that's THREE updates in one day. I hope I get some good reviews, bacause it IS like one-thirty a.m. I have to get ready for school, since it starts on the 2nd of September! (groan) it was supposed to start two days AFTER that, but obiously the whole school system is WAYYY against us kids having two more days of, (inhale) FREEEEEEEEEEEEDOOOOOOOOOM! sorry. XD oh, and the homework is gonna suck big hairy monkey balls. no, I don't remember where I got that. but it's FUNNEH! XD**

**Sakura-...wow. I think people who hated Orochimaru hate him even more now...**

**K.L.K- ah, yes. me thinks they do. oh! here! what should her Kekki Genkai be? I've gotten some REALLY good suggestions! remember, if you want, you can even describe it and what it does!**

**(1)- a eye-type, that has to deal with the eyes. (Doujutsu)**

**(2)- a type where she can control elements.**

**(3)- a shadow ability- (EXAMPLE: like the Nara clan, but different)**

**(4)- something to do with animals. (AKA special summon or other)**

**(5)- having a demon- (a family bloodlimit demon- a Kitsune)**

**Sakura- I bet you all thought this would be a light little happy fic, right? hahahaha WRONG.**

**K.L.K- true. I had no idea it would go like that... eek. sorry if anyone got scared away by that!**

**Sakura- PLEASE REVIEWWW!**


	10. Sakura meets Usui, and ORO'S BAACK!

**K.L.K- uhh... it's chappie ten. WHOOT! and some of the typos and such are the site's fault. I am typing on Notepad because I like it. ;D**

**Sakura- another flashback in a dream is coming!**

**K.L.K- yup! BEWARE TEH FLASHBACK! XD**

**Sakura- uhh... -.- yeah...okay then! K.L.K doesn't own Naruto!**

**K.L.K- and to the Dedicatee, Earthsoftenstheflame, it just MIGHT end up SasuNaru...I will try for you. YOAI RULEZ! also: nice idea...hmm... but it won't fit with the plot I'm using. O.O or...WILL it?!**

**Sakura- O.O y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-YOAI?!**

**K.L.K- uhh...hehe? and I have been making the chappies longer, if anyone is grateful, no prob! this used to be a plotless fic. NOW it isn't!**

* * *

Sakura was now a very fair distance from her village... the leaf vilage... she clutched the spot where her heart was as it sent painful shocks, and felt like a fist was slowly but surely squeezing it tighter...tighter...and tighter. she gasped as she fell to her knees.

_'ow...my heart...oww...'_ she thought, but placed healing chakra on the spot, yet it did nothing.

**_'It's okay Saku.'_** her inner thought, going through the same pain as her. **_'I'm going through the same thing...ow.'_**

the Outer self smiled bitterly. _'yes. I know... we're doing this for everyone in Konoha. we have to. they're not safe around us anymore... we're monsters...'_

Inner cried a bit._** 'we are, aren't we? we killed our own parents... we buried our clan... we're no better than scum.'**_

the Outer personality nodded. _'hai. we have to see if we can control that demon before anything else... I don't wan tto hurt anyone else!'_

**_'me neither.'_**

_'soo...'_ a mental smile from the outer Sakura. _'how about we go search for her?'_

_**'agreed. I thought I saw her once or twice... she's probably in a cage.'**_

**_'Aa.'_** with that, the Outer hopped into a tree, and started meditating on a higher branch that was well-sheilded and more than big enough.

**IN-Sakura's-MIND-in-SAKURA'S-mind-IN-Sakura's-MIND-in-SAKURA'S-mind-IN-Sakura's-MIND-in-SAKURA'S-mind-**

_Sakura opened her eyes, and saw she was in the shadowy depths of her brilliant mind. she turned to her Inner, the black and white version of herself with the kanji 'Inner Sakura' aptly naming her so. she grinned._

_"ready to find that damned demon?" she asked._

_**"Hai!"** Outer Sakura nodded. they walked through the many pathways, then had to jump out of the way of some speeding thoughts that were blurred. they went past them, then around a corner, and out of sight._

_"what in the hell...?" Sakura asked._

_**"those were fighting strategies. they hurt like hell whenever you use me as an example, though. they go REALLY fast."** Inner twitched, as if remembering the last time that had happened._

_"ohh... eh, I'll try not to do that too much..."_

_**"thank you."**_

_"now, comeon... I feel like a presence is that way." Outer pointed to a darkened hallway, but against the walls you could see a flicker of light. possibly a... torch of some kind? well, the flickering was akin to one, so she supposed it to be true._

_**"okay! I know the way there!"**_

_"alright. I didn't realize how confusing it is in here..." Outer shook her head, but followed her Inner down the hallways. fifteen minutes later, they came upon a room that had a cage door in the center. Outer sakura walked nearer to the bars, and saw a black, huddled mass in the cage. she looked at it, before it suddenly sprang to life, it's eyes glowing._

_the eyes were a bright purple-reddish colour, almost as if they were crimson with the purple mixed in enough to change the colour noticeably. they looked exactly like the Kyuubi's eyes, though. ten black, but sleek tails swung behind the giant demon-kitsune, as the animal lowered her head down, and to the bars so she could see out of them._

_"Ah." it said. "you're the brat I'm sealed into, aren't you." she asked._

_"Hai. I am sure that you are Usui, then." the girl nodded, and was alone since Inner had taken off screaming bloody murder at the thing moving._

_"you are not afraid, kit." the fox observed. "why do you visit me?"_

_"I have left the village. I am a monster. I...I killed my parents, then watched the rest of my clan die. why must my life be full of such torments?" she asked, a note of sadness to her hallow tone._

_the demon paused. "I don't know myself why some are cursed, some not." she set a paw to the bars, which were held with the Cherry Blossom's late father's Chakra. "but myself, I chose to be a demon like this, a prisoner. this way, if I play things right, I wont' die like my kin had, and like the Kyuubi will when his container probably will. I've stayed hidden all these years, because I did not want you to be feared or well, been made to go through more cruelty."_

_the girl nodded. "Hai. Arigatou, Usui."_

_she chuckled. "no problem! you see, when I was just a kit, my kin were all killed, but I was left the sole survivor. Kyuubi had been born the same place as I, but we aren't related much. he became crueller, and I became stronger by getting over it and accepting humans as living creatures. they can overcome us demons, because they have something we don't. Mortaility. that makes them different, they act on thier feelings more strongly, they have the ability to feel emotions, or even just kinship with someone very differed from themselves. I chose you as my container because I could sense that you were different. you were more accepting of people, you didn't and wouldn't push other containers away, although you had no idea you were also one. you've become insanely strong on your own human abilities. I envy you, just a small bit, but you are the bravest human I have ever met. also the strongest."_

_"A-Arigatou, Usui." she bowed._

_"well, I have to ask you this... are you ready for me to put my own mark of you being a container on you?" the demon sighed._

_"Hai." she took a deep breath. "but... am I-I a monster?"_

_the demon looked over her. "no. you aren't, but as a shinobi, you sometimes have to act the part."_

_she smiled and nodded. "Hai, that is true."_

_the demon flinched as she remembered something. "um...this is going to be unbearable pain. can you handle it?"_

_she grinned. "Hai!"_

_the demon grinned back. "Alright then!" she made many handseals with her clawed paws, and then a bright reddish, purplish glow covered the whole room._

**-OUT-of-SAKURA'S-mind-OUT-of-SAKURA'S-mind-OUT-of-SAKURA'S-mind-OUT-of-SAKURA'S-mind-**

a scream ripped through the forest a second after the pinkette had gone to her rightful place as the Outer personality.

With the Snake and Medic in sound, they were having a...well, I can't say enjoyable, now can I? Kabuto's having a hell of a time, that's for sure.

"Orochimaru-sama! please get down from there!" the silver-headed man desperately begged the chibi-fied sannin that was currently on a very high shelf, getting some cookies.

"no, Kabuto-kun! I'm getting sssssome cookies for ussss to sssshare!" the little snake pouted, then finally reached the jar, but didn't get a grip on it and went toppling over, and fell on top of Kabuto.

"Orochimaru-sama... please get of of me." Kabuto asked, his eye twitching as the mini-fied sannin cuddled into his chest.

"but I don' waaannaaa!!" he whined, snuggling even more into the man's chest.

"..." Kabuto gagged once, but then sat up stiffly, and picked the chibi-Orochimaru by the armpits, and marched ot the Lab. he mixed an antidote feverently, then splashed the sannin with it.

"ARGH!" was all he heard, before POOF! Orochimaru was standing there, same as ever. "Kabuto-kun?" he blinked.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama?" the man asked, relieved it had worked. in his frenzy of pouring, mixing and such, he had created the antidote to that... whatever the hell it was the girl had used on his master.

"...what happened the last few days?" the man asked, then sat in a chair, his limp arms hanging to the sides, brushing the dirt-floor.

"well," the medic hesitated. "I just got you out of a poison-induced coma. that person who took Sasuke-kun poisened you with a different one than me, so I had no cure until now."

the man smirked. "ah. thank you, Kabuto-kun. now we go after Sakura-chan." the man licked his lips. he swore he could still taste the blood of her clan upon it even then.

"Why, Orochimaru-sama?"

he grinned malevolently. "why, to put my plans into order, of course!" he laughed insanely, then got up, and the two went to the throne room, for the snake man to plot whatever he had planned for the Blossom.

With the aforementioned Blossom, she was writhing in pain, before she passed out. even in the haze of comforting daerkness shrouding her senses, she could just barely feel the changes in her, but didn't pay it any heed, she wanted, and needed to sleep...

Back in Konoha, Sasuke was crying, yes crying, in his apartment, curled around a pillow covered with the shirt she had left him with. he breathed in her scent. it was a mix of herbs, vanilla, a hint of peppermint, and then there was the faintness and sweetness of the flower she was named for. he soon cried himself to sleep.

Naruto had, surprisingly, fainted and hadn't wokn up just yet. every so often, there was a murmer of 'Sakura-chan' coming from his slumber. he figited every so often also, and he had been placed in the hospital. no doubt he would go nuts once he woke up, so he was placed in the special bonds that the Uchiha had been put into also.

Kakashi went out to drink with Genma, and his other buddies, including the other senseis, who were just as devastated. the rest of the rookie nine was silent. they couldn't believe what had happened to thier sweet, innocent cherry blossom. they just couldn't...

Tsunade went over the note. it said this;

**/\/\/\To Shishou./\/\/\**

**I am sorry to have to inform you of this... I am leaving Konoha. why? well...it's because of my past. I hadn't even remembered, because of the seal I have on my back. you've never seen it... I hid it from everyone. don't take it personally, okay? well...where do I start?**

**one day, my mother and father were talking to me, and suddenly mother did somethign so bad that I snapped. I slashed her across the face with...claws I had somehow aqquired. I couldn't control myself, thanks to the demon Usui. she had chosen me as her container... father tried to stop me, but I put my hand through his gut. he sealed away the memories, and the demon inside me, hopefully to never emerge again, but that would have been too much to ask.**

**after Orochimaru had walked in, he threatened to tell my little secret. he wrapped me in his god-awful snakes, which you'd betetr believe I did everything, I even bit the damn things! but... he killed my family. my clan. we were a secret clan, I am the sole survivor. you know this isn't a joke. it's much too real, Kami-sama, I hope it just WOULD be a twisted dream!**

**...but it isn't. I will come back in two, possibly three years. I am going to trake control of this damned demon, or I will kill myself. it's better than killing the ones I love, my precious people. I... I have to go now. tell Naruto I'm sorry, tell Sasuke and the rest I am Sorry too. I'll kep an eye out for Orochimaru... I hope I'm able to kill him someday.**

**/\/\/\Ja Ne, Sakura Haruno/\/\/\**

Tsunade shed a few tears, and rested her head against the smooth, cold wood of the desk she currently sat at. she guessed she'd see the girl in a few years, then. it was no use going after her now.

* * *

**K.L.K- wow. note to self; never write things while I'm half asleep.**

**Sakura- agreed.**

**K.L.K- well, please review! oh! here's the thingie!**

**(1)- a eye-type, that has to deal with the eyes. (Doujutsu)**

**(2)- a type where she can control elements.**

**(3)- a shadow ability- (EXAMPLE: like the Nara clan, but different)**

**(4)- something to do with animals. (AKA special summon or other)**

**(5)- having a demon- (a family bloodlimit demon- a Kitsune)**

**Sakura- there. (YAWWWWWWWWN.)**

**K.L.K- ugh... I'm goin' to bed. School starts in eight days. T-T yippie-kai-yay! hahahaha NOT.**

**Sakura- well anyway, please review!**


	11. The past that led up to the Massecre!

**K.L.K- okay... well, I have no idea if this will be the last chappie or not... hmm... if you want me to write more chapters, and instead of posting another story, just use a timeskip, PLEASE tell me! I don't own Naruto, sorry to dissapoint.**

**Sakura- well... she's going to tell more about the Haruno family. greeeeeeeeat. T-T**

**K.L.K- yes, well, this chappie is to give a more... insightful approach to this story. it explains how the Demon got into her, and how her parents reacted, all the way up until the massecre. enjoy!**

* * *

**0o0-FIVE YEARS BEFORE MASSECRE: IN THE HARUNO HOUSEHOLD-0o0**

a baby's cry rang throughout the birthing room. the heads of the clan, Hitari and Kanaki Haruno were sitting there, marveling at thier baby daughter. she had pink hair, with the Haruno green eyes. she looked more like Hitari than Kanaki though.

"she's so... beautiful." they breathed.

"Dear, what should we name her?" Kanaki asked, her long red hair put into a slightly messy bun on the top of her head.

"her name should be... Sakura Haruno." the man smiled.

"hai, it suits her." the woman nodded.

Skip three months. Sakura is laying in her crib inside her room, while her parents sleep. a woman- at least it appears to be one- comes through the window, and smiles gently, slight fangs poking through her soft pink lips. she has redish-purple eyes, with black hair streaming like silk ribbons in the breeze as she walked over to the crib.

she has beautiful pale skin- but OH! what's this? she has two black fox-ears and ten tails tipped in white swing behind her, as the soft, shiny hair had just done a moment before. the whisker-marks on the kind-looking woman's cheek flex with the slight smile she gives the tiny, pink haired infant, who is smiling brightly back.

Sakura, even though just a baby, nows that the woman isn't here to hurt her, or take her, or anything of the sort. the calm arua soothes the little Haruno, much like cool water on a fresh burn, or milk after spicy salsa.

"hello, little one. I am Usui, the Ten-tailed demon kitsune. I am here to make you my container. you are strong willed, and will be very powerful one day, even without my help. I am sorry if I am going to cause you any grief, but I will protect you and heal you, and even sometimes help you in any way possible. I promise, and demon's keep to thier word." she smiled, and caressed the infant's cheek. she put her hand on the head of the infant, and turned into a crimson-purple chakra, that flowed into the girl, taking place in a cage that was somehow inside.

the baby Sakura just made happy noises, much like a baby does when it is content with something. she felt the calming arua of the kitsune, and her young eyes fluttered closed, and sleep set in.

**0o0-FOUR YEARS BEFORE THE HARUNO MASSECRE: THE HARUNO HOUSEHOLD-0o0**

one-year old Sakura Haruno blinked as she made tiny cooing noises at the white buterflies that fluttered to be about her on the flowers inside the secret garden her family had in her home. her Otousan and Okaasan were very proud of the girl, but had no idea of her...uh, lets just say, demon buddy she had inside her young but still very brilliant mind.

her Okaasan and Otousan were laying together, under a cherry blossom tree, snoozing under the shade of the pink blossoms, when they stirred, and looked at thier daughter, playing in the sunlight and foliage they had grown there.

"K-Kitsune." the young girl stuttered out after many tries.

they both looked in shock. "what did you say, Saku-chan?" Hitari asked, rushing over to his sweet young daughter.

"Kitsune." she squealed happily. "Kitsune A-...Are S-Saku's f-...-friends." the young girl spoke in a broken sentence.

"what do you mean, Sakura-chan?" her mother asked while smiling after she had kneeled by the young girl.

"Usui-c-chan i-...-is m-my friend." the young girl squealed happily.

"U-Usui?" her father asked. this just... COULDN'T be THAT Usui! only the Haruno knew of that demon.

"yeah! U-Usui-c-chan has t-this many pretty tails!" the girl squealed, then held up all ten of her fingers.

"Saku-chan..." they said shocked. they drew away from the girl a bit.

"she's a monster..." the woman spoke in a broken tone. "she's a demon... a demon..." she turned hateful eyes on the young blossom. she repeated this, muttering it as she got up and ran into the house.

"Saku-chan...you're a container." her father whispered as he turned and left the young child in the garden, confused to as what she had done.

"w-what did Saku-chan do wrong?" she asked the empty garden, and then cried silently, her head down.

_'Saku-chan... they're right. I am a demon. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner... this could have been avoided. I'm so sorry!' _Usui cried out from the girl's mind.

_'no! it's fine, Usui-chan. it's fine... they would have figured it out sooner or later, anyway. I'm sorry too. now they'll try to take you away from me...'_the girl cried even more, fisting her hands in the grass. _' I messed up very bad.'_

she could hear her mother's shouts and cries, and her father yelling on a sort of hushed tone. she blinked the tears from her young face, and put on a happy front. they'll probably pretend that nothing ever happened.

**0o0-THREE YEARS TILL HARUNO MASSECRE: THE HARUNO HOUSEHOLD-0o0**

"Saku-chan?" Hitari Haruno called out to his sweet young daughter. he had forgiven her, in aspects to the demon, and he treated her the same.

his wife, Kanaki... she had gone a little nutso, to put it bluntly. she called Sakura 'monster' and 'abomination' or even 'thing', never by her name. she was deathly afraid of demons, though. she'd nearly died in the fight against the Kyuubi, as her younger brother wasn't so lucky.

he had died, a direct hit by the giant kitsune, and she had been splattered by his blood. she had always been teetering on that edge between sanity and the opposite, since that had happened.

she walked up to him, wobbling slightly as she was still young and her head was, like most childrens', a bit too big for the body it was on. "Hai Otousan?"

"I want to start to teach you how to read, is that okay?" he asked.

"Hai. I would like that." she smiled. "Arigatou."

they went to the library, and he picked out a rather easy book for her to learn from, and a few books made just for the purpose.

skip five months, and you'd see the little Cherry Blossom sitting in one of the large, worn chairs that resided in the library, and she was flipping through a good-sized book that had many pages. she had taken immidiately to reading, as she had in talking, and she even knew the alphabet, a infinate amount of numbers and how to spell words that a average fifth-grader may not even know how to begin.

her father was very proud. his daughter was a genius! she was reading, writing, knew the alphabet and spelled better than a average ten-year old. he was very proud, but was worried about his wife's attitude toward the little girl. he had walked in on the woman, and she had been yelling and screaming at the little girl, who was crying and rocking herself in a fetal position in a corner as her mother's verbal onslaught insued.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER! A ABOMINATION NOT WORTHY OF THE FAMILY NAME OR EVEN OF LIFE! YOU ARE A DISPICABLE, DEGRADING CREATURE TO EVEN BE AROUND!"

"M-Momma... p-p-please... p-p-please s-stop." the little girl whispered over and over. she rocked herself, trying to mentally get away from her ranting mother.

"YOU'RE A DEMON! A SICK, TWISTED CREATURE! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!"

"p-please..." she sobbed, her entire form racked with terrified sobs. her green eyes were wide, unseeing and unfocused as streams of salty tears ran from them much like a river does after a heavy rain.

"YOU AREN'T HUMAN! YOU'RE A ATROCITY TO THE HARUNO FAMILY! I'M SORRY THAT YOU WERE EVER CONCIEVED!"

the pinkette's lips trembled as she rocked herself more.

"Kanaki." Hitari's deep voice resonated off the walls. "stop. you're scaring her."

"H-Hitari..." she gasped. "sorry.. I walked in here, and she w-was surrounded by crimson-purple chakra.. demonic chakra... she was playing with it... I snapped, I'm sorry!" she cried out, then flung herself at the man, and after she had pretended to pass out, and he was carrying her over his shoulder, and she could see the room, she gave the little girl a vicious snarl/smirk before the door shut behind her.

she had gotten away with doing it for the first time in the young pinkette's life.

**0o0-TWO YEARS TILL HARUNO MASSCRE: THE PARK IN KONOHA-0o0**

Sakura wistfully smiled at all the playing kids around her. she would never be one of them, she was what her mother had said, others shunned her because of her strangely-coloured hair and piercing green eyes. many called her a demon because of that very reason, not knowing that they were partly right.

Usui had made some changes in the small three-year old's appearance, such as her eyes being slightly tilted, and her nails a bit sharper and a tad longer than other childrens'. her teeth were a teeny bit more pointed than most thought normal, and she talked in third person, because she liked to. it made her feel like she actually exsisted in a world where she was majorly ignored by anybody but her father, or screamed at by her mother.

she had one fucked up home-life, for sure. she saw the other kids in her clan, they were treated with love, respect, kindness. she knew she didn't get any of that love and care because of what she was- rather what was inside her that made her so- and she hated it. she hated it so damn much... but she always took a deep breath, perked up, and tried to be optimistic.

she was incredibly mature for her age, while she saw the other clan kids beign, well... KIDS. they laughed, they had friends, they played with thier siblings, which she had none. -her parents had been trying to have a child way before she was born, and had ultimately failed until she had been born- and she sometimes wished she did.

she looked up to the sky as she half-heartedly pushed herself on the swing she currently sat at. she bearly moved at all, not much at all, so she was barely pushing herself. she heard the hateful whispers of the group of bullies.

"she's a demon!"

"she supposedly shouldn't have been born!"

"I heard that she drove her mother crazy!"

"she doesn't belong. she's a freak of nature!"

she lowered her head, and the tears coursed down her cheeks. she gripped onto the chains holding up the swing she resided on for the time being. the tears made slightly dark spots on the mulchy ground, with little speckles that were slivers of grass that had taken root sometimes catching the salty tears, then letting them fall down while they glistened in the bright, cheery sunlight.

"oh LOOK! the Demon girl is crying!"

"she's pathetic!"

"she's WEAK!"

"she's such a freak!"

"she doesn't deserve to have unmarred skin! GET THE DEMON GIRL!" a boy bellowed, and the little girl who had been trembling slightly was pushed hard from the back, and she landed heavily. they started kicking and punching at her.

this continued for longer than the -now beaten and bruised- girl could count. _'Usui-chan! HELP!'_

_'I...do you want them to die? I do not want anymore accusations of you being a demon, okay Saku-chan? they'll try to kill you if I defend you.'_

the small girl weped on the inside. _'o-okay Usui-- OW!'_ she winced from the well-placed kick on her sore ribs.

"OI! leave her alone!" a deep, emotionless voice commanded, and all the children scuttled away in fear. the little girl was about to thank the person, but thought it better to get up, so she got on ehr hands and knees and tried to stand, then was forced down with the force of the coughs racking her small body. she spit the red substance she knew was blood onto the dark brown and green, it contrasting deeply.

she wiped her mouth and got up shakily. she turned to see the person who had saved her. it was a kid only a few years older than her, he had coal-black eyes, pale skin, and long black hair in a loose ponytail.

"A-Arigatou Gazimasu sir." she bowed. "I appreciate your help."

he nodded, his face blank. "Hn. they looked like they were trying to beat you to death. why?"

she flinched, and then her hair moved to cover her eyes from view. "they s-say I'm a d-demon... I d-don't know why they're cruel... my family hates me too." she said just as emotionlessly as ever as she did, and peered at him through her pink bangs. "oh! forgive my bad manners. my name is Haruno Sakura."

"mine is Uchiha Itachi. you're awfully well-versed at a young age." he observed.

"I've a-always been that way. father says so." she nodded.

"what about your mother?" he quirked his eyebrow.

"she..." her voice faltered. "she and I don't really get along."

"Aa." he nodded. "would you like to meet my Ototou? he needs some more friends."

she flashed a bright, but fake smile. "sure! Sakura would like some friends too." she flinched. "oh, I'm sorry. I talk in third person alot. I apoligize Itachi-san."

he chuckled. "it's alright. please call me Itachi, though."

she nodded. "okay, Itachi." the name without the honorific felt strange on her tongue, not bad, but still... strange. he walked over to a tree where she could see a small boy sitting under it. he had a look of childlike innocence about him, and his hair was as black as his onyx eyes, and his hair was in a style somewhat similar to a cockatoo, and he had slightly odd-ish clothes on, a black high-collared t-shirt with white shorts and simple blue sandals liek they all had on his feet.

"Aniki, who is she?" the boy asked.

"this is Haruno Sakura. she was getting beaten up by other children older than her, and I stopped them. she want's to be your friend, Sasuke." he nodded ,a very slight smile on his face.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" the boy waved enthusiastically. "my name is Uchiha Sasuke!"

she nodded. "Aa. nice to meet you, Sasuke-san." she bowed slightly.

he smiled brightly. "please just call me Sasuke! are you going ot go to the Academy when you turn five? I am! Aniki told me he'd help get me ready for it!"

she smiled softly. "my family wants me to be a kunoichi, and I think it would be a good career choice. I dont' want to be more than a burden than I have to be." her green eyes sparkled. she had a friend at last! they chatted and played, and then a boy came wandering over. he had on a shirt with a leaf-symbol on the front, he had blonde hair and slightly sadened sky-blue eyes with three whisker-marks on his cheeks.

he walked over to the swing on the tree and sat down. they two young kids walked over to him.

"Hi!" Sakura greeted. "I'm Haruno Sakura, what's your name?"

he looked at her. "Uzumaki Naruto." he droned. he looked... sad. just like Sakura usually was.

"what's wrong, Naruto-san?" she asked as she sat cross-legged in front of him.

"the villagers hate me... they threw rocks at me." he frowned. "they called me a.. a monster, a demon."

she nodded. "I know what you mean, Naruto-san. they do to me too. but you don't look like either of those!"

he smiled at her. "you don't either, Sakura-chan! do you want to be my friend?"

she nodded, and gave a soft smile. "Hai! I'd love to be your friend. I usually had no friends, but I have two! OH!"she looked over to Sasuke.

he smiled at the blonde, and plopped down next to the smiling pinkette. "my name is Uchiha Sasuke."

the boy grinned. "glad to meet ya, Sasuke!"

while they chatted, Itachi watched them with a slight smile.

"OI! Demon girl, why are you by Sasuke-kun?!" two girls schreeched at the pinkette, and attacked her. they landed a few punches, and it was five minutes before Itachi could help the young girl, but... he didn't have to.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" the young girl screamed, throwing them off her, then her eyes widened in surprise. "I-I mean... Gomen-nasai. I-I..." she flinched and turned away from all of them. the girls launched themselves at her, and kicked her once in the face, then another time in her sore and bruised ribs. she flew into the trunk of the tree, and when she landed she spit up some blood, and coughed some more. she wiped her mouth again. she was silent.

"Sakura-chan? are you okay?" the two asked at the same time.

she nodded. "H-Hai. they do that alot. whenever I retailiate they think I'm even more of a demon... I'm just a regular girl though." her lips wobbled a bit but she forced them in a fake smile. "W-What time is it, Itachi?" she asked the older Uchiha.

"it's around three p.m, why?" he asked with his eyebrow quirked.

"well... my father is going to teach me how to use kunai... I have to g-go now. I'll be here everyday, okay?" she cheerfully smiled, but it hid her pain. she got up and had a slight limp that she hid very well, and she raced out of the park, dashing inbetween kids and parents thant tried to spit on her or throw things onto her.

they all looked after her with slightly concerned faces.

A few weeks later, and she had stopped getting beaten up, at least when she was with Sasuke, Naruto, and most of the time Itachi. she had friends for the first time in her life! she was really, REALLY happy. she was just talking idly with them all about what type of jutsu they would probably be good in, when all of a sudden she was jerked up, and she let out a cry of pain.

a bully twice her size had yanked her up, and she looked fearfully into his face. he had a ugly snarl across his common features, and he shook her roughly. "what, little demon girl? aren't you going to kill me?" he snarled.

"I-I haven't k-killed anyone!" she stuttered in fear.

"So? that doesn't mean that you aren't a demon!" he snarled, then threw her into a tree and her body made a slight indent.

"O-OW!" she cried out. "W-Why a-are you d-doing t-this?" she sobbed. "I-I've never h-hurt a-anyone i-in m-my l-life!" she hunched over, both from the pain and suffering.

"oh yeah? I heard that you made your mother go insane! that you constantly hurt your family! what do you have to say to that, demon girl?" he sneered.

"I-I haven't h-hurt a-anybody!" she cried, then she was jerked up by her arm. "O-OW!"

"oh yeah? I bet you have a LOT of bloodlust, then! I bet you want to kill the whole DAMN VILLAGE!"

she shook her head furiously side to side, her salty tears flying everywhere. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO HURT OR KILL ANYONE! WHY DOES EVERYBODY TORTURE ME?! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed. all of a sudden, two different hands punched the bully. one was Itachi's, and the other's was... a boy that didn't look more than a year older than her.

he had pearly-white eyes, and his hair was in a loose, long ponytail, the chocolate-brown strands held back by bandages in his forehead.

he nodded at the small girl. "are you okay?"

she nodded shakily. "H-Hai." she shakily got up. "my name is Haruno Sakura." she bowed respectfully.

"I am Hyuuga Neji." he bowed back.

she flinched from the bow. "please, do not bow to me... I'm not worth it." she had her eyes hooded from sight. "I really dont' have much worth." she smiled so fakely anyone could see it.

"you do know if you smile fakely, it only hurts the people you are close to." he said sagely.

the smile dropped from her face and it turned emotionless. "Hai, I know." she whispered.

he coughed. "yes, well your father sent me to come get you. he's been looking for about fifteen minutes already. he said something about a... 'clan ceremony'?" he raised a brown eyebrow.

the other three gaped. 'clan ceremony?!' they didn't know she was from a clan at all!

she gasped. "oh! that ceremony! I'd better get going, my cousin's ceremony is taking place today! Gomen-nasai for your troubles Hyuuga-san!" she bowed, and then she ran off, back out of the place. she met with a silver-headed man, who had green eyes and white robes. he smiled at her before htey headed back, away from thier line of sight.

the three friend's of the Blossom looked at each other. unspoken words rang through thier minds, as they all went to thier homes as well.

when the chery blossom got home, she cleaned herself up, and dressed in her black ceremonial robes, with her short hair pinned up, and makeup covering her bruises. she smiled at the mirror, before the door opened to reveal her mother, snarled look on her face.

she walked ot the blossom and started the verbal abuse she had uysed for over a year, and when that had no effect, what happened?

the first hit was landed.

**0o0- ONE YEAR BEFORE THE HARUNO MASSECRE: UCHIHA HOUSEHOLD -0o0**

Sakura threw the kunai and shruiken with presicion that many genin would be envious of. they all hit the bulls-eye, and Itachi smirked.

"very good Sakura. see, that time you cleared your mind, correct?" he nodded down at her.

"Hai." she nodded, and gave him a soft smile she only gave to her closest friends, Naruto, Sasuke, and him, along with Neji. she met a kid named Shikamaru and played Shogi against him, and she was really good. they almost always had a tie or close win on either side. Chouji was his friend, and she had made a friend out of him also, and Neji's cousin Hinata was her first female friend, other than Usui.

Sasuke went up, and got nearly all of them. "aww." he frowned. "I have to get them all!" he exclaimed, then got all of them.

"clear your mind, Sasuke!" she called ouyt to him.

he nodded. "I'll try Sakura-chan!" he threw them, and they all hit bulls-eye.

she gave a smile to him. "great job!"

"hn." his brother grunted, and poked him in the forehead.

"Aniki!" the boy whined.

the girl chuckled.

"Sakura-chan!" Mikoto called out.

"Hai?" she asked, looking to where the woman was and bowing to her.

"it's time for you to go home." the woman smiled.

"Hai, Mikoto-sempai." she mowed slightly, then pretty soon she had said her goodbye's and was walking home. she felt the hateful stares and heard the even more hate-filled whispers of the villagers as she walked down the street, her training dress was black instead of red today.

someone threw rotten tomatoes at her, but she kept on going, dodging the projectiles as she walked odwn the street, slightly whistling like Itachi had taught her to do. she went inside her home, and immidiately her mother picked her up by her hair, and dragged her into a random room for her little 'talk' with her daughter to begin.

**0o0- THE DAY OF THE MASSECRE -0o0**

Sakura opened her eyes and nearly jumped from her bed, as she pulled on her clothes, along iwth her gear her father had given her. a black kunai holster and a pouch too, and she wore her usual black Haruno training dress, with her usual black shorts and black sandals, with her hair hiding her forehead and hanigng over her eyes a bit.

she walked out of the house as quickly as she could, grabbing a granola bar and water bottle, before racing to the academy. she got put into Iruka's room, and she sat down in the second row, to the left, when a bunch of girls came in, and they started to sit next to her before they looked at her and screeched, "IT'S THE DEMON GIRL!" and ran to the other side of the room.

the pinkette sighed, and her green eyes unfocused as she slipped into a daydream.

pretty soon, she was out of her trance, and they were learning what you needed to know to be a shinobi. she got good marks, and she knew she would because she was a unclaimed, unknown genius. she smiled as she got out, with her first paper that got a A-plus, and she said her goodbye to her friends, before heading home. she walked in, and went to her room. she was just smiling, looking at her paper before her door opened, and in stepped her mother.

"Saku-chan! be careful! your father is strict about these things!"

* * *

**K.L.K- and there, ya have it. the mysteries of her past unsolved are now solved. sorry for the wait. I know what classes I have now! (grins) YESHH! but my Homebase or Homeroom teacher is upstairs and my LOCKER is downstairs...(sigh) yeah, THAT'LL be SOO fun. (sarcasm)**

**Sakura- well, please review!**

**K.L.K- should she have a bloodlimit, or should the demon be enough? she hasn't helped Sakura fight yet! sorry if I made her mother too mean.. but it was neccesary. her ya go!**

**(1)- a eye-type, that has to deal with the eyes. (Doujutsu)**

**(2)- a type where she can control elements.**

**(3)- a shadow ability- (EXAMPLE: like the Nara clan, but different)**

**(4)- something to do with animals. (AKA special summon or other)**

**K.L.K- I took away number five because she already has a demon...**

**Sakura- wow. I didn't expect half of these twists! O.O**

**K.L.K- (nervous laughter) uhm.. neither did I!**

**Sakura- (gaping at K.L.K) WHAT!?**

**K.L.K- O.O uhh... gtg!! (runs off)**

**Sakura- DX K.L.K!! REVIEW readers! please. I'mma og catch her! K.L.K, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!**

**K.L.K- runaway, runaway! (gets chased)**


	12. what Usui did, and back in Konoha!

**K.L.K- you know what REALLY sucks?**

**Sakura-...I dunno, what?**

**K.L.K- I wanted black tips on my hair, so I bought the DARKEST temporary black dye I could find, it would only last about two months so my mother wouldn't flip out fully on me and chase my poor hair with scissors , well, it didn't work.**

**Sakura- you have GOTTA be shittin' me!**

**K.L.K- no, really! all it did was make my tips a shade darker! (pouts) I really wanted black tips for school... I am a goth, and I thought it would be rockin', but... eh, I'll have to get it either permanently done or professionally. (sigh) troublesome...I didn't want to have to spend that much money! damn gas prices. (chucks a popcan at gas pump in anger)**

**Sakura-...she doesn't own, don't sue, and this is the chappie where you get to see what Usui did to Sakura's appearance! (grins) it... it looks SOO damn COOL! if you go to her profile, she has a Deviant Art page now. it's currently a pic she has up, she drew it herself and coloured it on the computer.**

**K.L.K- yuppers. I'm pretty sure my drawings don't suck too bad, go check it out! (grins) I'll put some more works if ya like the ones I have, m-kay?**

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and immidiately clutched her head as it pulsed at the intrusion of light. "oww..." she moaned, before she focused some healing chakra to soothe the ache. she opened her green eyes, and felt for where her ears were...uh... WHERE ARE THEY?! she felt the place where her humanoid- but slightly pointed- ears were. NOTHING WAS THERE.

she took some calming breaths, and then looked to the stream so she could see her reflection, and she very nearly fell into the crisp, cool water. she had black kitsune ears on her head. her eyes widened as she looked behind her, and sighed in relief. no tail, thank Kami-sama! she looked at her face. no, of course she couldn't have gotten the cute whisker-marks like Naruto had. nooo, she had to get the flippin' Fox ears that stood out against her pale locks!

she dropped down onto the grassy floor as she felt a burning hot sensation near her tailbone, she nearly screamed from the feeling of it- well, it felt like it had been turned into white-hot metal, being stretched beyond what it was supposed to be able to do. she passed out for five minutes, and she prayed to Kami-sama that she had no tail.

she looked behind her... well, shit! she had one tail, black as the fur could possibly get, and it was tipped in white, much like a orange fox's, but different. she sighed as she plopped onto her bottom, careful of the tail she now possessed, and rubbed her temples.

_'USUI-CHAN!'_ she groaned.

_'uh...hehe? I didn't mean for that much to be changed! but...ano...'_

_'tell me. I'll never be allowed back into the village at this rate!'_ the pinkette's eye twitched violently.

_**'you look really good, though!'**_ Inner cheered.

_'...'_ the other two were silent, and sent questioning stares to the bolder personality.

_'can I hide it?'_ Sakura asked.

_'yeah!'_ her demon smiled. _'but... it takes a strong genjutsu.'_

_'greeeeeeeeeat..'_ the girl rolled her eyes. _'I do rather like the features though...'_ she grinned foxishly. oh, how she did like her newer features! she adored them... ah, well. she concentrated, and the features slowly hid themselves, undetectable to anyone.

she grinned as she stood and popped her back loudly for several times, before digging her mask out of her pack, and putting it on, along with her plain black, light cloak. there was now a masked pinkette...no, wait, she turned her hair black with a medic illusion, and then was ready to move out, but on a afterthought she let her tail and ears show.

why not? they wouldn't expect her to have them. she smirked behind her mask as she started travelling.

back in Konoha, things were drearier than they had ever been. colours faded to dull greys and blacks without the Cherry Blossom there. people were a bit depressed, and the Hospital staff really missed the pinkette's spunk during nightshifts and hard cases.

Naruto was with Sasuke in the Uchiha's apartment, and the black-haired boy was surprisingly crying. he missed her so much... she had gotten him out of that hellhole, away from Orochimaru! she was strong... she was like a close friend, no a Sister, just as Naruto was his brother, and he was sure Kakashi was thier father-figure.

the Blonde hugged him even tighter as he started a new wave of tears. Naruto was cying along with him, and the heavens were weeping as well, the pelting rain making tapping noises on the singular window and the roof.

"W-w-why d-did she h-have to l-leave?!" he sobbed, and curled himself into a tighter ball than before.

"shh, shh Sasuke... I'm sure she had her reasons..." the Uzumaki started rocking the Uchiha, trying to calm him down, while he hiccuped a bit.

"B-But s-she could h-have told us! she c-could h-have t-told m-me w-why!" he sobbed a bit louder. he dug his face into the Blonde's chest, his tears leaking trough the fabric to the sun-kissed skin underneath. Naruto simply patted his back and held the back of his head while he cried out his sorrows, and his own tears that cascaded from his sky-blue eyes dripped down onto the raven-coloured hair, dampening it, but niether noticed.

they were crying for thier pink-haired sister, just as she had for them.

Lee, he was depressed. he hadn't shouted for well over since he had heard she was gone. well, he had actually noticed it, but still. Neji was practically mute, and Tenten came to training with her eyes rimmed in red, and she wore a bandanna around her neck that Sakura had made for her. Gai evemn seemed down in the dumps, due to Lee, and he hadn't done a 'Good Guy' pose in a long while.

Ino cried everyday, she had to get a new pillow because she had punched her's too hard in her sleep one night, and her team was a bit worried because she seemed to have a dampened spirit nowadays. Shikamaru's ponytail drooped a bit, and whenever someone asked him to play Shougi with him his eyes would tear up for a split second before he declined and he went to his house for privacy. Chouji stopped eating Dango, her favorite food. he missed her, since she would hang out every once in a while too.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and the rest of the Sensei's missed her greatly. they were unnaturally silent around another, but they did remember the good ol' days, back when they were all genin and goofy as hell. Asuma and Kurenai were sad, though... not as much as Kakashi. he felt like he had lost a daughter. it might as well have been that. he stod up suddenly, and 'poofed' off to the Hokage's office. he ws getting some answers RIGHT NOW.

Tsunade and Shizune were saddened even more. Tsunade stopped drinking sake for the time being, and Shizune stopped hiding it. there were stacks of books on the Hokage's desk, all about the Haruno family.

"hm?" the blonde raised her eyebrow. "what's this? it's titled _'Hitari and Kanaki's daughter'_...no way. this is..." her warm, brown eyes widened. she read the page again. 'Hitari and Kanaki, the most recent heads of the clan had a daughter named... Haruno Sakura.' she shook her head, rubbed her eyes and read it again. yep, this was a bok she needed to go through.

she was about halfway through the pinkette's first five years of life, when Kakashi came in her open window.

"doesn't anyone use doors anymore?!" she grumbled as she slipped a bookmark into the pages and closed it. "what do you need, Kakashi?"

he looked at her lazily with a charcoal-grey eye. "I need some answers, like for instance why Sakura left the village."

she sighed. "that's what I'm reading these books for. this one has up to her first day of academy recorded, then... nothing. it's from her birth, to that singular day." she laced her fingers together and placed them over her mouth. "this is odd..."

he nodded. "well... why did she leave the village, that's all I'm asking." a hawk suddenly flew through the window, and deposited a note on the Copy-nin's shoulder. he opened it, and read over it. his eye widened in surprise, then he coughed a few times. "well... she sent a note to me." he shrugged, and held it out to the Hokage to read.

**/\/\/\To Kakashi Hatake/\/\/\**

**Hey Sensei. it's Sakura... I'm sorry that I left so suddenly, I really am, but I had to get away from everyone... possibly I'll tell you just why that is one day, but I doubt it. I'll by no doubt look much different when we see each other once more, that I am certain, but I'll still be Sakura.**

**well, the thing is... I have no clan left. at all. Orochimaru killed them all, so I am going to try and kill him, but no doubt he will be on his guard now that I remember my past. you see, I watched my clan be killed... but I've done some things I'm not too proud of either, trust me on that.**

**don't try to find me. you won't be able to, anyhow. my family is- well was- speciallized in Genjutsus and illusions that even genjutsu masters couldn't detect and overcome very easily. I'll look much different, though. you might not even know it could possibly even BE me whenever you might encounter myself.**

**I'm sorry to have to do this, but tell everyone i'll miss them. I'll come back in a few years... or after I kill that snake bastard.**

**/\/\/\Ja Ne, Haruno Sakura/\/\/\**

the Slug princess sighed as she handed the note back to him. "when she doesn't want to be found, I can't even find her."

silence. "well..." he scratched the back of his head. "what do we do now?"

she glared at a spot on her desk. "we wait"

* * *

**K.L.K- gomen. my mom is constantly bugging me to practice a song for a singing contest, and I really don't want to do the freakin' contest because it takes place two days before school starts and I have enough crap to worry about at the moment. she also says Fanfictions are stupid, but she hasn't tried writing some for her favorite shows. I'm afraid she doesn't have the imagination... at least I think so. and she doesn't have the sense to leave me alone when I even have a sign on my door that says in bright blue ink: 'LEAVE ME ALONE- LET ME SLEEP- GO AWAY IT'S LOCKED' and such.**

**Sakura- wow. well, hope this chapter is good... she's thinking of a timeskip.**

**K.L.K- and I'm not trying to make Sasuke look weak, I'm just conveying that he does share a deep bond with her, a bond of family. she has made a difference in the lives of many of the rookie nine, and even the sand sibs... hm... now I have a idea for the next chapter! (cheers)**

**Sakura- here the thingie is.**

**(1)- a eye-type, that has to deal with the eyes. (Doujutsu)**

**(2)- a type where she can control elements.**

**(3)- a shadow ability- (EXAMPLE: like the Nara clan, but different)**

**(4)- something to do with animals. (AKA special summon or other)**

**K.L.K- and now the plot gets a bit lighter... look. (gets crushed under the weight of the previous chapters) OOF!**

**Sakura- wow. they were pretty heavy, though.**

**K.L.K- yep. well, please review!**


	13. who in the heck is 'Black Kitsune!

**K.L.K- WHOOTness. 13th chappie! XD YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESHHH!...my story's a TEENAGER! AUGH!**

**Sakura- ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookay theeeeeeeeeeen. (edges away from Authoress)**

**K.L.K- ... -.- oh, gee, thanks Sakura.**

**Sakura- (grins) no problem!**

**K.L.K- alrighty then, TIMESKIP TIME! sorry if anyone wanted something more on the other things, but eh... anyway, dedicated to Hana Natsumi Hime! I will have the timeskip, but the other things will have to wait for a few chapters. gomen. and thank you very much for the nice compliment!**

**Sakura- Sand sibs in this chappie WHOOT!**

**K.L.K- yuppers! (grins) and you'll see her new reputation...well, actually Haruno Sakura hasn't been found for two and a half years (hmm, sound familiar?) but there's a new assasin that is up past the Akatsuki's rank. nobody knows who she is or where she came from, all they have to go on is that she has a mask, Fox ears and a tail, and black all over. OH! and she's about...eh, seventeen... or sixteen... I really don't know. you choose, goddamnit!**

**Sakura-WoWoWoWoWowowowowie!**

**K.L.K-... that's it, no more sugary goodness for Sakura-chan...**

**Sakura- K.L.K doesn't own anything, WHOOHOO! (literally runs in circles on the ceiling)**

**K.L.K- O.O... great, just freaking great, a sugar-high Shinobi. (starts muttering curses)**

* * *

Gaara No Sabaku looked over the hills of sand. he was there to meet the Black Kitsune. nobody ever knew who she was, and she didn't leave anything out in the open. she was coming to Sunagakure, the village he was Kage of, to stay for a few days. she had eliminated a band of thier missing nin, and they wanted to congradulate her for it.

his black-rimmed eyes closed as he remembered a friend of his that had gone missing exactly two and a half years prior to that very day. Haruno Sakura... she had made him more... human. her and Naruto, of course. she had saved his brother's life, and not to mention had killed a Akatsuki. she was stronger than most shinobi could ever hope to be at her age. she relly was very smart, too... he shook his head and opened his eyes, then he saw the figure of the Black Kitsune about five yards in front of him.

the masked female stopepd at a repectable distance away, and nodded to him as she bowed. "Kazekage-sama."

he blinked. her voice was... oddly familiar. he came back to his senses. "welcome to Sunakagure. I am sorry to inform you that you will have to stay with myself and my siblings, because all the sparse and few Inns are booked completely full."

she nodded. "Aa." her body shifted, and he saw that her cloak wasn't on, but rather it was probably stuck into her black napsack she carried with ease. "I am glad to have lodgings, even if for only a small time."

she thought back to her cave. yes, she lived in a cave. she had a makeshift bed, and such, and there was even a hotspring in the far reaches of the cavern, and it was easy enough to cast a genjutsu so that only she could enter. she felt her eyes darken when she thought of who she used to be, what she used to use as a name. _'Haruno Sakura...'_ she smirked beneath the kitsune mask she had aqquired not long after she started assasinating. she knew that most leaf Shinobi- particularily the Hokage and her helper- would no doubt recognize it.

the thin eye slits didn't allow any sight of her eyes, and she could see perfectly out of them. her outfit had lost most of the decorations, and didn't have the Haruno seal on the cloth any longer. she had forgon putting her armwarmers on, due to the desert heat, and they were in her napsack along with her cloak. her black tail tipped in white swung behind her, sand-free.

her ears twitched a bit as a light wind blew past them, and her hands were in her pockets, since she was wearing very baggy yet very short black shinobi pants, with tight shorts that went a inch lower than that. AKA the baggy shorts had alot of rips, and went to her mid-thigh or a foot above her knees.

as they walked to the house he shared with his siblings, he couldn't take the silence. "so, what's it like in your line of work?"

she glanced at him from under her mask. "it's rarely boring, but it does become troublesome every so often. it of course has it's downsides, but also it's upsides as well. all in all, it's a well-paying job." she shrugged, and sighed inaudibly.

he nodded. "Ah, of course it would be."

she turned her face -well mask- towards him. "if you ask me it would be much easier to be a village leader. you wouldn't have to worry about some of the things I have to, sometimes you might, but not all the time like I do." she chuckled. "I'm not heartless, though."

he glanced at her with his jade green eyes. "oh?"

she nodded. "once I was asked by some random shinobi- one that had a good price, mind you- to kill a full academy of pre-genins. I declined, because what fun would that be? it wouldn't make me a better assasin, it would only make me a monster like some already believe." she huffed a small sigh. "besides, I always study the resons, and what caused them to come to me. if it isn't honourable, or I don't like the situation, I tell them to fuck the hell off." she dryly laughed.

he smirked. "such luanguage."

"Hai," she chuckled. "but it's worth the looks some people give me, it's quite amusing really."

he nodded. "I'd imagine so." he and she walked up to the house the three Sand Sibs shared, and opened the door, letting her in, and then closing it behind him. Temari and Kankuro were sitting there, bored out of thier minds as they watched the flickering of thier T.v set. the two walked into the living room, and the bored tares went into focus as they noted that THE Black Kitsune was in thier living room. OMIGAWD!

Temari shot up and glomped her, and grinned at her. "you're so cool! you're really strong, not to mention you have ears and a TAIL! Kawaii!" she squealed

there was now a humongous sweatdrop on the mask. "um, thank you...?" she blinked behind the mask. _'oookay...'_

_**'that was really wierd...'**_

_'...are all humans this excited whenever they meet thier idol?'_

_**'Hai, they are.'**_

Kankuro sidled up beside his sister and looked over the female assasin. he held out his hand in greeting, and she cautiously took it and shook it, before her hand went back to it's pocket, gently holding a tiny kunai for comfort.

"well, what do we call you?" he asked, smiling at her.

she hesitated. "just call me Vixen." she shrugged. it was better than 'Hey you!' for sure.

"alright, Vixen." he grinned. "you're just in time for lunch."

she barely nodded, and soon followed them to thier kitchen where they had gotten takeout ramen. she grinend slightly at that; she remembered how much Naruto loved that stuff. they took thier seats, 'Vixen' across from Temari, who had a sparkle in her eye from meeting her idol, and Kankuro across from the redheaded Kazekage.

they all stared at the assasin, befroe they groaned in dissapointment as she had only lifted up the bottom of her mask and they could now see her smirk as she ate the noodles, and slurped the soup. they all soon finished after her, and they all glanced at each other before the fan-user of the family stood and guided her to the room she would use for the few days.

"would it be okay if we were to spar you tomorrow?" the blonde woman asked as she felt like she was being looked over by the assasin.

"...Hai." the Kisune-like figure nodded in consent, and then went into the room, and pretty soon Temari could be heard, whooping loudly in excitement.

the figure rolled her eyes as she walked over to the small adjoined bathroom, and took off the mask, taking in her green eyes and dispelling the illusion on her hair. she grinned as she looked in the mirror, taking in her green eyes and pastel-pink locks before she noted that they were still short as ever.

she sighed as she peeled off her clothes and hopped into the shower, washing herself of the grime that had accumulated during her travel from her nice, clean den-cave, to Suna. she sighed as she scrubbed her hair, careful of the ears, and then scrubbed her tail clean, then conditioned all of them, making sure all the hair- or fur- would be nice and smooth. she ran her fingers through her short hair, drying it with chakra, and dried off as she put on her black bindings and tight shorts, and her mask along with the illusions too.

she wandered out to the nice, soft bed, and plopped down on it after removing her mask and setting it on the bedside table, and had her face hidden, as she was curled into a position slightly like a Kitsune would sleep, but with her knees bent slightly and she was purring slightly.

Gaara paused as he walked past the 'Vixen's door, and he heard... PURRING?! he blinked then kept on going to his room. he inwardly chuckled. she was a odd one, that was for sure.

the next morning, they all got up, and Temari fixed a simple breakfast of meat dumplings with rice, and some tea. the others were sitting in the kitchen in the same place as they had before. 'Vixen' was in her regular clothes, including her mask, while Kankuro was in boxers and a T-shirt, higly contrasting to the fact Gaara was all ready for the day.

the Assasin took a bite of the dumplings, and you could see the fox-like smile from beneath the mask. "this is delectable. Arigatou Gazimasu, Temari-san."

the aformentioned Suna Kunoichi blinked, before faintly blushing in surprise. "T-Thank you. I-Its not that g-good."

"no, it really is, compared to my usual diet." the female smiled a bit more, before finishing up her breakfast. they guided her to a training ground far off frm the village, and then Temari got to go first.

"BEGIN!" Kankuro shouted.

she sent a wind attack using her giant fan, but gaped when she saw the black-clothed figurehad dodged it effortlessly. the image flickered before the Black Kitsune appeared right beside the fan-user, and kicked her up into the air. she jumped up and kicked downwards a few times, and then Temari shot another wind attack at her, which she dodged, and then got behind her, and knocked her out.

"Vixen wins!" the puppet-user shouted. the two landed and 'Vixen' woke the girl up by sending some chakra into the pressure point.

"that was... wow." the blonde breathed, before she was set down on her feet by the opponent she had just faced. Kankuro stepped up.

"BEGIN!!" Temari shouted.

he sent Karasu after her, and she dodged it more than twenty times before she somehow cut the chakra strings he connected to the puppet with and then ran straight at him, a shimmer in the warm, dry desert air, before he flew to the side from a punch. she dissapeared, and Kankuro looked around. a minute passed and he cautiously took a step forward, then was pulled into the sand by a pale hand that had shot up. he was buried up to his chin in the sand, and the Black Kitsune reappeared out of the sand, holding a kunai to his throat.

"I concede!" he shouted, then she nodded and dug him up.

Gaara stood, ready for anything she shot at him, and the other two shouted, "BEGIN!"

the circled each other for a few seconds, before he lashed out with a sand whip, which she dodged. she kept dodging for fifteen minutes, and didn't quite notice that a tiny tendril of sad was wrapping it's way around her legs, and all of a sudden, she couldn't move, and couldn't block the sand-made punch going towards her masked face. the mask cracked from the point of impact, and then a large portion fell to the sand below, reveaing a eerily familiar viridian green eye.

the rest soon crumbled off, and so did the illusion she had placed on the mask. the black hair rippled into pastel pink, and the sand sibs couldn't speak a single syllable.

it was Haruno Sakura! thier friend that had gone missing... SHE was the Black Kitsune!?

they were even more shocked when the ears and tail didn't dissapate. the two elder siblings ran at her and hugged her. "SAKURA-CHAN!!"

the Kunoichi was shocked. "K-Kankuro?! T-Temari!?" her eyes widened._ 'oh shit I'm found out!'_

_**'great, we're gonna have to explain a bunch of stuff now.'**_

_'well, isn't this lovely.'_

the pinkette sighed, and they let go.

"W-What happened, Sakura-chan?!" Temari asked. "and why do you have those?!" 'those' was indicating her tail and ears.

"well," the pinkette sighed. "do you want the long version, that has every single detail, or the shorter version?"

they all looked at each other. "long version."

she once again, sighed. "alright then. it started back when I was just three months old..." from then on she told them everything, about how her mother and father acted, how she was treated by other children, Itachi and her other first friends she had made, how Orochimaru killed her clan right after she had killed her own parents, about Usui, and well, EVERYTHING.

she then dug her other mask out of the bag she had summoned, and then slid it over her face, once again making her hair turn black. "I have to go back to Konoha, Tsunade-Shishou is expecting me back, no doubt." she slid the mask to the side long enough the wink at them, then gave them each a hug, and dissapeared.

the three looked at each other, and then went on thier usual daily bussiness, happy that the Cherry Blossom was alive and well.

back in Konoha, or more specifacally, by the gates, she reappeared in a puff of black smoke and cherry blossoms. the two gaurds eye's widened at the sight of her.

"I am here to speak with the Hokage, is that acceptable?" her voice hollow, betraying nothing that was behind the Kitsune mask.

they blinked. "sure, go right ahead."

she then dissapeared off to the Tower, and into the office, scaring the crap out of Tsunade. she glared at the figure.

"who in the hell are you!?" she demanded.

the figure slid off the kitsune mask, exposing her true identity. "I'm Haruno Sakura, finally back in Konoha."

* * *

**K.L.K- okay! what do you think Tsunade should react like?**

**Sakura- wow... that was... woah.**

**K.L.K- yes, well, she's a little out of it because of the sugar rush incident. here;**

**(1)- a eye-type, that has to deal with the eyes. (Doujutsu)**

**(2)- a type where she can control elements.**

**(3)- a shadow ability- (EXAMPLE: like the Nara clan, but different)**

**(4)- something to do with animals. (AKA special summon or other)**

**K.L.K- about two days till school starts! O!O!O! I was thinking of maybe I should somehow incorperate a time-reversal jutsu, and put the twelve-year old Sakura with all the things she has now, AKA Usui, jutsus, and her tail and ears. sound good?**

**Sakura- review! oh, man! look at the pretty butterflies... (starts chasing nothing)**

**K.L.K- O.O like I said, she's REALLY out of it...**


	14. Saku's back! WHAT happened to her?

**K.L.K- okay, this is for the two reviewers! thank you SOO MUCH! (gives them yummy nachos) they're flowergirl94, and Hana Natsumi Hime!! flowergirl94; hmm... (rubs hands together maniacly) very interesting... XD and to Hana Natsumi Hime; thnxs once again, Orochimaru WILL somehow die, be sure of that, but it isn't anytime soon, but be assured it's commin'!**

**Sakura- also, who do you think I should end up with? K.L.K can't decide... and she has alot of guy's that don't mind me too much in there... PLEASE HELP HER MAKE UP HER KAMIFORSAKEN MIND! I'm about to go nuts because she keeps on asking herself and Inner and even Usui who I should eb with or go for! ARGH! **

**K.L.K- please suggest any pairing! I dunno which way to go. O! I own nothing, so BLAH TO LAWYERS! Ch.14 starts NOW!**

* * *

Tsunade gaped. she blinked several times, then rubed her eyes. it WAS Sakura! nobody could fake her chakra signature! she shot out of her seat and clutched the girl tightly, surprising the Pinkette immensly, enough to let out a gasp.

"T-Tsunade-Shishou?" she stuttered, then tentatively wrapped her arms around the woman.

"Sakura-chan." there were tears streaming down the blonde-woman's face. "y-You're back... you're f-finally back..."

Sakura comforted her teacher until she sat down, fully calm. "ask anything, Shishou. I'll answer it the best I can."

the woman smiled at her, and then sighed. "are you here to stay?"

Sakura nodded. "Hai."

a grin cracked across the Hokage's face. "well, then. I have to tell your team, ne?"

the pink-haired Kunoichi cracked a grin of her own. "Hai, they'll be ecstatic!"

soon enough, Team seven stood in the office, not noticing Sakura standing idly in a corner. Tsunade pulled her over, and they all gasped.

"S-Sakura?" Kakashi's lone eye widened in surprise.

"S-SAKURA-CHAN?!" Naruto screamed.

"Hag! you're back!" Sai grinned.

"S-Sakura." Sasuke whispered.

"Hey, how is everyone?" she smiled at them, and Naruto and Sasuke latched onto her waist in a tight vice-grip of a hug, Sai threw his arms around her neck and Kakashi ruffled her hair. she was quite flustered by that point, too. "wow. was I really gone that long?" boy, was she glad she hid the tail and her ears! she looked like a normal person now.

"YES!" they all shouted, getting her to sweatdrop.

"uhh... gomen?" she blinked. "...it's getting kinda hard to breathe, you guys." she laughed to the three males latched onto her frame and they let go with slight blush.

"yes, well," Tsunade interjected. "don't you want to go home, Sakura-chan?"

the pinkette blinked. "oh! I'd better do that..." she grinned at the others. "seeya later! possibly for training...?"

they nodded, and she gave a wave and dissapeared in her signature teleportation jutsu.

she reappeared in her house, in the living room and immidiately scaring the living crap out of all the Akatsuki that were lazing about there.

"what the FUCKING HELL! SAKURA, I'M GONNA SACRIFICE YO-- Sakura?!" Hidan shouted, then lost steam. he hadn't seen her for over TWO YEARS.

"S-Sakura-chan? is...is that really YOU?!" Deidara asked, his blue eye wide.

"Hai, it's really me." she smiled, and all of a sudden he latched onto her, burying his nose into her neck. she could feel the tears sliding down her skin, wetting her shirt, and stared wide-eyes at the usually happy, and peppy pyro. "D-Deidara?" she asked as she put a hand on his back, rubbing circles there to calm him down. it worked to a certain extent, however.

**_'woah. he missed us alot, ne?' _**Inner said, her eyes wide.

_'yep.' _Outer nodded mentally.

_'I'd guess so. I think he likes youuu...' _Usui teased.

**_'URASAI!!' _**they both yelled at the laughing demon.

"S-Saku-chan... w-why'd y-you have to g-go?" he cried into her shoulder, muffled bit by her skin.

"well..." her smile dimmed and turned bitter. "I'm sure Pein-sama can tell you why." her tone was grim.

Pein nodded. "well, Sakura is a container for the ten-tailed demon Kitsune Usui. she left two and a half years ago due to the fact she wanted to control it better, and get over her...less than tasteful past."

"it couldn't be any worse than some of ours." Kisame shrugged.

"yes, it can Kisame." her hallow voice responded, her eyes empty except for a tiny bit of sadness and self-hate. "I killed my own parents, and watched my full clan die because of Orochimaru, and that was at the age of five. my mother verbally and physically abused me, I was beaten up often by other kids and they would try to kill me if I would retailiate. now do you think my past is nothing to sniff at?" her eyes turned hard, her face strained slightly.

he faltered. "S-Sakura-chan...?" he whispered.

"at least you don't have to hide what you actually look like." she muttered under her breath. Deidara stared at her, and took a few steps away. "leave me be." she muttered loud enough for them to hear as she closed the door to her room.

they all looked at each other. "Leader-sama? what did she mean?" Konan asked.

he looked at her briefly with his rinnegan eyes filled with a small bit of sorrow. "she isn't the same Sakura we knew. when she left, she became a assasin. a assasin named the Black Kitsune." he went to his room, thinking hard. eveyone left to go ponder this in thier own living places. the next morning she was gone and had left a note that said she was at training.

with the pinkette, she was slumped against the bridge where they all still met, her gaze lazy as she waited for her teammates. she closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep, going over when she had been the innocent little Sakura- well, not all innocent- but when she hadn't been disgusted with herself, almost able to feel her parent's blood on her pale hands, and the rest of her clan's. if she had been just a little stronger back then...

her fist tightened as she re-lived the deaths, the feel of that snake-like tongue lapping off the still-oxidized blood from her bruised and damaged skin, the cold serpent wrapped around her, holding her in place as she watched all the deaths that had killed her clan. she remembered alot of the killings she had done, but they all faded into grey soon enough. she didn't regret it; it was just a job.

a few muffled footsteps caused her to slit a green eye open. Sasuke was early, it seems. she nodded in silent aknowledgement, which he returned with a slight grunt. he sat beside her, and sighed after about thirty minutes of blessed silence.

"so... are you okay?" he asked the pinkette.

"as fine as I'll ever be." she retorted tonelessly.

"...do you want to share anything?" he asked after five minutes of silence.

"no." she sighed, closing her eyes again.

"..." two minutes later, he couldn't take the silence that seemed to follow the pinkette everywhere. "so...where did you live during the two and a half years?"

she shot a uninterested, lazy glance at him. "in a cave... more like my den, as it were."

he nodded. "Aa..."

suddenly a ANBU poofed up. "Lady Tsunade has a mission for you Sakura-san."

she nodded. "hai." then she poofed off before the ANBU could. she reappeared in the Hokage's office. "Hai, Shishou?"

the blonde looked over at her. "I need you to deliver a package to the land of birds." she pointed to the package on her desk.

"Hai." she nodded.

"you leave in two hours, take this with you." she tossed the scroll and the pinkette caught it effortlessly, and poofed off to her home. all she saw in the family room was... Itachi. he moved in front of her when she tried to move past.

"why didn't you look me in the eye when you passed my face when you came back?" he demanded emotionlessly.

she gave a equally blank look to him. "remember when I was three. you stopped that bunch of children from killing me. Itachi, try to remember that." she smirked inwardly as his eyes widened a tiny bit, and she was able to brush by him, and go to her room. she packed all the nessecary things, and walked to the kitchen to get some food.

Kisame, Deidara, and the rest looked up at her when she walked in. "Pinkie-chan, where are you going?" Tobi shouted after he had glomped her.

she gave him a uninterested stare. "I'm going on a mission to deliver a package to the Land of Birds." she shrugged, then got some non-perishable food and placed it in her napsack, and took out her only remaining mask, and slid it on, her hair turning black and the fox details thankfully non-exsistant at the moment.

"interesting genjutsu." Itachi spoke.

she nodded, not looking at him. "Aa. it's a easy one for me to use." she shrugged, then slung the pack over her shoulder, and poofed off to the gates. she walked out of them, and feeling the weight of the package in her napsack, she went off in a speed even the sharingan would have extreme trouble following, and that was without chakra.

half a week later, she had delivered the package, and was a qaurter of the way back to Konoha. she stopped when she suddenly stepped left, avoiding the snake that had launched itself at her. Orochimaru smirked as he strolled launguidly out of the bushes and trees, stopping right in front of the blossom. all of a sudden Kabuto sprung at her and made a long string of handsigns, then tapped her- okay, more like bashed her- in the stomach.

**_'what the- what was that for!?'_** Inner Sakura steamed.

she gasped as she fell to the ground, panting. "w-what the hell did y-you do, y-you bastard?!" she ground out. _'ow! this isn't right.. this is not normal pain...'_

**_'I know! I dunno what the hell this is! ARGH!'_** Inner Sakura was running around in a panic.

_'I haven't any idea either...'_ Usui calmly said. _'it isn't life threatening, kit.'_

_'oh, thank Kami-sama for that!'_ Outer sighed in relief.

he chuckled. "you'll see, Blossom."

with that, her world fell into darkness, but there was a tingly sensation all over her body, much like the feet of many ants or spiders tip-toeing across her pale skin.

Orochimaru and Kabuto smirked, then left her there as she faded slightly. thier work was done, and she was thier test-subject to the new jutsu they had created especially for her.

* * *

**K.L.K- O.O WHAT IN THE HELL?! I have REALLY got to stop spacing out when I write!**

**Sakura- no duh! NO WHAT THE HELL DID THAT THING DO?!**

**K.L.K- well, you'll see next chapter. sorry if this seemed awfully short...I think this is long enough, ne?**

**(1)- a eye-type, that has to deal with the eyes. (Doujutsu)**

**(2)- a type where she can control elements.**

**(3)- a shadow ability- (EXAMPLE: like the Nara clan, but different)**

**(4)- something to do with animals. (AKA special summon or other)**

**Sakura- wow...**

**K.L.K- well, I think I already have the perfect bloodlimit for Saku-chan! (grins) and notice that Usui doesn't help her fight. she's more... eh... passive than Kyuubi or Shukaku. she won't help Sakura fight, either, she'll just help heal her when she herself can't, and lend her chakra so she doesn't die from not having enough.**

**Sakura- ohh. that's why you're giving her a bloodlimit!**

**K.L.K- Aa. you get it now. well, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. WHAT THE HECK? with Saku, its different

**K.L.K- Chappie fifteen can I hear a WHOOT WHOOT! oh, and I actually write this thing chapter by chapter. I don't write it beforehand, so that's why the plot twists so damn much... glad to hear you guys like it though!**

**Sakura- O.o**

**K.L.K- XDD heheh... anywho, this chapter is gonna be a bit... eh... odd...welcome to my version of the past in Naruto. enjoy!**

**Sakura-... O.o**

**K.L.K- well, this will be... very cool! (grins) I've wanted to write something like this for a LOOOOONG TIME! YESHH!**

**Sakura- O.o (makes urgent motions)...G-GAK! O.o**

**K.L.K- oh NOOOOES... I think her face froze...(sends bright purple chakra into the skin and the face relaxes)**

**Sakura- (stretches her jaw) thank you.**

**K.L.K- Arigatou. I own NOTHING!**

* * *

_'nngh...'_ Sakura cracked her eyes open. _'what in the hell...?'_ her head swam with visions of half-memories, dream-like but frighteningly real at the same time. she rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times.

she felt... unsettled. she got up and noticed she was back in her room... odd... she shook her head and went to the bathroom, noticing the missing presence of... hm... who was visiting? she didn't have any family, thanks to Orochimaru... and her living space was unknown to even the Hokage... she just let it go for later.

she took her shower, noting out the small window it was before the sun had yet to rise. good, she liked waking up early, it gave her time to prepare for the day. she washed her hair, and went over the mental list she kept of her jutsu. she didn't even notice her hair was different than what she had last remembered...was it any different?

she sighed as she finished her rather extensive list, thus signifying that it was time for her to get out of the shower. she felt a slight missing-feeling... ah, she must still be hiding the ears and tail, somehow without losing too much chakra, or any at all.

she dried off completely using her chakra, and then wiped the condensation from the hot water that had been pouring all over her not five minutes before, and blinked, wide-eyed at her reflection. she touched her cheeks, tracing a finger delacately with her finger, noting that the black lines were sensitive, and she cracked a grin.

YES! she had those adorable whiskers! _'hey Usui?'_ she probed into her mind.

'Hai Saku-chan?' the demon asked, sounding slightly disorented herself.

_'I got the whisker-marks.'_ she grinned at her reflection, too.

**_'oh, better hide them... wait, what about your tail and ears?'_** Inner asked casually.

_'...Oh My Fucking Kami-sama...'_ Outer stared wide-eyed at her reflection. she HAD no genjutsu on her ears... what the hell happened?! her humanoid- but still slightly pointed- ears now had small silver earrings in them.

Usui looked at her. _'wait... let me something...'_ soon, after a quick burst of pain she had nothing on her cheeks, and nothing else making her look all that different. all that was truly diferent was that she looked...

**_'WHAT THE HELL?!'_** they all screamed as they all looked at the reflection. she was twelve again...she looked slightly different though. she still had her fang-like teeth, and her slightly-claw-ish nails, but she had a different arua around her... a bloody but poweful one.

her eyes opened wider as she remembered what had upset her; it was actually that she remembered... she remembered the killing of her clan...she remembered killing her parents...

_"SEALING TECHNIQUE; DEMON AND MEMORIES!"_

the shout she had heard from her father came echoing into her mind. she fell to her knees and gripped her head when she felt it start to echo, swirling into the tortured screams of those the Snake sannin had killed, and with her pitiful cries fading in and out every so often.

"no... please... _stop_..." she muttered out from gritted teeth, her hands fisted into her hair. she tried to think of everything- antything!- that would stop this torture! Usui was shouting things that became garbled before they could be processed, Inner was frozen with horror.

all of a sudden, it stopped.

she opened her eyes, wincing slightly at the brightness of the lighting within the bathroom. she stood and got dressed in a simple black onsamble. it consisted of a black tank top, with mesh going up to the high collar that had a band of black ribbon that was spun out of her very own chakra that held a Haruno crest with a small kanji for 'Kitsune' within the white circle emblem.

it went down to right above her belly-button, and showed the pale skin there. it had a white crest of her family identical to the one on her neck that also said 'Kitsune', and the kanji was written in red. the bottoms were short, slashed-up looking tight shorts as she usually wore, with a black, ripped mid-thigh lengthed skirt that bore the same symbol on the front, and she had a black band of fabric- wrist bands, as it were- but they were a bit tighter than that, and had many senbon and even a few mini weapons hidden there.

she had black Shinobi gear, like her Kunai holster that resided on her right leg, and her Shuriken pouch that rested on the top of the opposite hip, and the black Shinobi sandals on her feet. there were elbow pads that had a few silver-ish bits of metal on it, and they were also black. she tied her hair into a loose ponytail that was a bit Itachi-esqe, but not much. the tie was even black.

she rimmed her eyes with waterproof black eyeliner, and some mascara of her own making that lasted for a long time and never went away, and also helped with eye-health and prevented things getting into the optic sensor, thus hindering a mission or irritating that person.

she smirked into the mirror, noting in a split second that she had about three hours till the Academies doors even opened, and she decided to train a bit. she walked down the hallways, and stepped into the underground training area she had made when she was seven.

she practiced until she had a hour until the Academy started, so she headed to the kitchen, healing herself as she went through the various hallways and passeges, passed so many doors thay all melted into a continuous one in her mind.

she wandered to the kitchen that was as pristine as ever, and made herself some dumplings. she ate them while staring at the clock. as soon as she had finished a glass of water, she checked that hse had everything with her, and then poofed outside the Genjutsu, as to not raise suspicion upon herself. she didn't need a ANBU team on her tail, not now. it would be, as her firend Shikamaru Nara often said about many things, troublesome.

she sighed as she walked the rest of the way to the Academy, and sein gthat the doors weren't open quite yet. damn clocks...

she sighed as she walked over to a tree, the one she had been thrown against quite often as a child, and it held bittersweet memories, just like mer living space and many other places in the Hidden Leaf Village. she sat at the spot where the faint outline of her younger self still was on the bark, and leaned back, closing her eyes.

"Hey, look! it's the demon girl." a prissy little wannabe ninja whispered to her friends, and they all snickered.

"you do know that makes you sound horse-like, bucktoothed brats." she stared at them with unnerving green eyes, they were hollow as ever.

they shivered and whimpered, then ran away to hide with the other fangirls and weaklings of the Academy for some type of 'safety'. Sakura herself had never quite gotten that concept before she had met Naruto, Sasuke, and even... Itachi. there was a pain in her heart so sharp she grasped the front of her heart with her right hand and pumped a tiny bit of healing chakra to that particular area, trying to sooth the pang of emotion-induced pain somewhat, and failing quite horribly at it.

she sighed quietly as she noticed when Sasuke and Naruto came running up to her, waiting for the doors to open as well, it seems. they sat down beside her, and Naruto noticed that she had a tiny little sliver of pain in her beautiful viridian eyes.

"Sakura-chan, what happened?" he asked after he had hugged her tightly.

she sighed. "I can't hide anything from you, ne?" he grinned and gave a wink to her. "yes, well a bunch of Horse-whores came over here and started snickering that I was the 'Demon girl'" she snorted. "they don't know a demon until it comes up, tells it to thier face, gives them a five-page report and kills them after burning the words into thier corneas." she gave a slightly sadistic smile, and a chuckle.

the Uzumaki shivered quite noticeably, shivers running up and down his spine. "y-you c-can be r-really s-scary, S-Sakura-c-chan..." he gulped.

"Arigatou." she shrugged. "how are you, Sasuke?" she asked, bored as she plucked a weed from the ground and started to chew the oddly but still sweet-tasting end opposite from the furry bit that they were called 'cat-tails' for.

Sasuke looked like he wanted to ask her something. "Ano..."

she sighed. "spit it out, Chicken ass. I'm not surprised you aren't a stuttering idiot by now with the way you act all shy." Naruto burst out laughing as she gave a slightly less faint but wicked grin.

he sputtered. "whatever, Pinkie." he huffed, and she let out a bark of laughter at that. "I've just wondered, why don't you say 'goodbye' to anyone? even people you won't meet again?"

she glanced at him, but looked up to the blue sky that had a few puffy clouds on it's perfect surface. "because, Sasuke. Goodbye is for loved ones who die. Goodbye is for the dead, or the murdered and suffering peoples in the world who take thier last breath. Goodbye isn't for friends, who you know that you will most likely see once more, or even more than that. Goodbye is forever, nothing can withstand that; it's finality of everything and everyone and even anything put into a single word."

he took it all in, and then scooted over to her side, leaning against the tree beside her, thier bodies barely touching, and Naruto did the same on the other side.

"I've never thought of it that way..." he said with a thoughtful tone and look on his face.

"Aa. I just happen to have way too much time on my hands these days." she sighed as she closed her eyes. fifteen minutes later, the doors to the Academy opened, and Sakura's head had lolled back and then to the side, resting on Sasuke's shoulder. they were like brother and sister, the same to Naruto also. they were thier own little family, they had each other when they had nobody else. they even frequently stayed at each others' houses- well, Sasuke and Naruto's, that is. she kept her clan's house secret since she felt the need to quite strongly- and they trusted each other with thier lives.

he shook her awake and she yawned and got up, helping Naruto and the Uchiha up, then they walked side-by-side into the building, and to Iruka-sensei's classroom. they sat all in a row, Sakura in the middle and Naruto on the right while Sasuke took his usual place by the window at the left.

Sasuke and Naruto protected Sakura from rabid fanboys, and she protected the pother two from the slightly more rabid fangirls. Naruto ofr a completely different reason on the topic, however. he had quite a habit on getting the hordes that they had to deal with every day riled and pissed with only a few loud words or phrases.

it was quite interesting to watch, but the fanboy/girl population was about half of Konoha, all ranging from civillians to even young chunnin a few years ahead of them. Sakura, for her beauty, witty comebacks and I.Q level, and she was quite mysterious most of the time. nobody knew where she lived, her level of jutsu and strength, nobody had even sparred with her once.

Sasuke- well, he was a mojor 'heart throb' as it were. he was handsome, but with a slightly feminine beauty. they fanboys and fangirls were most likely in love with a image of them, not them themselves since they knew none of them.

every so often she'd just dissapear without a trace for several hours than, _POOF!_ she'd be there, chilling out or sleeping against a tree or in one. she seemed to pick that habit up from the lazy genius Shikamaru who she found was really the only suitable person to play Shogi against. she had tried teaching Naruto, and he failed well over a hundred times to grasp the simplest menuvers, and Sasuke was dreadful at the game. nothing more to say there. strong he may be, good Shogi player he is not.

she tapped her fingers on the desktop, making a tune that only she and the dead Haruno clan members knew and others did not. ehr eyes had a small slice of sadness before she stuffed it deep into the emerald depths, hopefully never to be seen again for the day. she hated that only next to hating herself. yes, she still hated herself a tiny bit because of the... eh... _incident_ when she was five.

the pinkette sighed as she looked for anything, anything at all that could captivate her attention. daydreaming was not a good idea; she knew this from past experiences. the last time she had 'daydreamed' in public, she woke a week later and had apparently been in a coma of unknown causes and her chakra had become dangerously low... they even tried chakra pills to boost that and wake her, but it did nothing. she knew that even if the chakra pills had worked that her chakra wouldn't grow past a certain point if she did not wish it.

she did this to avoid suspicions and prying questions about herself. she always hid her chakra fully, to the point the Byakugan of the Hyuuga clan couldn't see her. she was quite proud of this accomplishment, but kept it to herself. after all, a Shinobi who bragged about his or her special skill soon found that turned gainst them or unable to use that skill any longer. it happens when other ninja think they're all that and put all thier jutsu for everyone to see, to know, to prepare especially for.

that's why the only jutsu they had ever seen her use was in class. she trained inside her self-made training room, and that's the way it had been for quite some time... about five years, she mused. five years had always been special to her. it was the passing of a half-decade, how long the ticking timebomb to her clan's masscre had been since she had been birthed, and some other obscure reason that flitted through her mind and she could never quite catch it, just like when you tease a cat or playful kitten with a laser-pointer aimed at the wall, or a flashlight beam seemingly dancing idly along waiting for it to be caught, and you can try hundreds- no thousands- of times and it will do nothing except exhaust you.

she knew that feeling all too well. she had most likely spent a entire year of her life, reading in the library for anything to help her defeat Orochimaru. anything would help her now... information is a ninja's best tool, weapon, and comrade. she found, even with her seeming inexperiance in the matter of the life of a shinobi from other view points, that a Shinobi who knew the Information beforehand, or anything partaining to it's use or priority level, if you go on a mission to retrieve informtion, it'll help one hell of a lot if you know what the fuck it means.

everyone around her always cringed- except Sasuke, Naruto, and even as Itachi had done at a time- whenever she would use vulgar luanguage. she found it quite amusing, really. they would cringe at the slightest mention of a phrase or particular word, and more than anything else she did it to rile people up for well, anything really. she found it quite fun to mess with people's heads, making them more confused till they storm away, fuming in anger at how she had outwitted them.

she opened her eyes, and saw Sasuke looking out the window. he had a hard look in his eyes, obiously thinking about his own clans' massecre, by his own brother no less! she had known Itachi quite well, he'd even considered her a friend... she still remembered when he came to her when she was eight. he was the only person in Konoha, save for her, that knew where she lived and how to get in.

**!!FLASHBACK!!**

_she had stared at him for ten minutes. unblinking and unwavering, with her young but calculative ways as she assessed every detail about him. his crimson-soaked and splattered_

_he had been covered in blood, Uchiha blood. she could smell it, thanks to her heightened senses. all she had done was raise a single eyebrow, and usher him into the kitchen, where she gave him a hot cup of tea. he had sipped it, and then gently placed it onto her table, with a slight clicking sound. he had cleared his throat after studying her for several minutes with his normal warm-black coloured eyes._

_"do you know what I ahve done?" he asked quietly, not looking at her._

_she sighed. "Hai. and I know all too well what it looks like, too. don't forget, I killed my very own parents at a young age. this is nothing to be ashamed of, you know I will not abandon you as a friend, ever." she stared at his face. she had told him her whole story, and he told her his. she knew him better than anyone else in the whole village. even Naruto and Sasuke hid some things from her._

_she didn't smell Sasuke's blood. she had noticed that the younger Uchiha brother was quite clumsy at times, and would trip over thin air often, leading to a bleeding cut or slice or a bad scrape. the first tiem this happened, she had been on the playground, and he had unwittingly tripped over her sleeping body that he had somehow failed to notice, and her sharper-than-usual nails had cut his calf a tiny bit._

_he had sobbed, and cried, and she had simply smiled brightly at him, quickly licked the wound clean as she had done for her own wounds numerous times, and had bandaged it in under a second. she snapped back to the Uchiha sitting in front of her, though._

_he suddenly took her into a tight embrace. "thank you..."_

_she returned it tentatively, as always. "no problem. I suppose you'll be leaving for Akatsuki now...?" she stepped back._

_he nodded. "Hai."_

_she grinned and gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze. "well, you know how I want to honor my father's wish when I am older to join the Akatsuki. I hope I will be able to make a sort of peace between this village and the Organization." he nodded, and then kissed her on the forehead._

_"I won't forget you, Sakura-chan." he whispered, then he was gone. she already knew his reasons, his true reasons as to the massecre. she wouldn't tell anyone of this, not until Sasuke had killed him, or she absolutely had no other option._

**!!END OF FLASHBACK!!**

she blinked as she noticed the door opening. she sighed as it was Iruka, waddling under the weight of the written exam to become a genin. oh, she would definately have a good-sized nap in class today.

* * *

**K.L.K- well? I wanted to do something like this... WOW. I didn't even finish the academy day! (grins) COOL! ant this chapter is extra long, for the people who absolutely love this fanfic, and for Earthsoftenstheflame, who unfortunately has to start school today! I hope your first day is swell, Earthsoftenstheflame! O! here;**

**(1)- a eye-type, that has to deal with the eyes. (Doujutsu)**

**(2)- a type where she can control elements.**

**(3)- a shadow ability- (EXAMPLE: like the Nara clan, but different)**

**(4)- something to do with animals. (AKA special summon or other)**

**Sakura- hm... well--**

**Kisame- REVIEWWWWW!! XD**

**K.L.K- Sushi-chan? why are you here?**

**Kisame-...Tobi...**

**K.L.K- Aa. even my hyper friend Ino-cherry or A-chan could stand too long with Lollipop. XD I luv callin' him that...**

**everyone else- (silently laughing thier asses off)**

**K.L.K- well, Onegai and Arigatou Gazimasu for the reviews!**


	16. about when Saku met Fugaku WTF?

**K.L.K- ooookay.. chapter sixteen... well, let me tell you this one thing. I had to start the dreaded school and am silently hoping futively that I will not drown from the extreme amounts of homework, textbooks I'm liable to get, and all the freaking drama. (twitch) if there are any guys out there, you'll be pretty glad that, even as a girl, I currently cannot take any more drama! not to mention if one girl starts complaining about her freakin' hair I'm gonna flip out. (is tense from her mother trying to drag her to the pool involintarily)**

**Sakura- why?**

**K.L.K-...I'm writing this fanfic. isn't that enough?**

**Kisame- true, true...**

**K.L.K- well, I get up pretty damn early, so I just might be able to update before I head off to the tortu- I mean school, but I doubt it. if I get really good grades, my mom and dad will stop bugging the crap outta me! see, I'm not too reliable on getting homework turned in... in fact, I suck at it worse than some math problems!**

**Tobi- ouch... Tobi feels a bit sorry for Sasori's Shisuta...**

**K.L.K- (attention snaps to him, in threatening voice) WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?**

**Tobi-... you look like Sasori-san's sister, that's all--**

**K.L.K- TOBI IMMA KILL YOU!**

**Tobi- O.O AHH! DEIDARA-SEMPAI SAVE TOBI!!**

**Deidara- NO.**

**K.L.K- (throws something at Tobi, he runs, she grins) anyway, I don't own, don't sue. (twitch) Kami-sama, I hate being called Sasori's sis or even mini-Sasori... my friend Ino-cherry got a good pillow in the kisser for that one. XD**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(line thing isn't workin! grr damnit.)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_poke_

Sara grunted in annoyance, but also had a strange feeling of half-deja vu, for some reason that flitted just out of reach in her mind. she gave up on it; she'd never remember without a pounding headache or even more probable head-splitting migrane.

_pokeeeeeeeee._

she growled at whoever was doing that, then fell back into a sleep. she had finished the test before Shikamaru, only because she had known all the answers before she read the questions. they were easy, run-of-the-mill ones, so they weren't even very difficult to Naruto. surprising, I know.

_pooooooooooooke._

"stop it or I'm kicking your ass clear to mist." she hissed lowly.

_...poooooooooooooooooooke._

her head shot up and she sent a deathglare that would have made a assassin keel over with about one second of exposure towards the two.

"GAH!" Naruto hid behind Sasuke, who looked rather annoyed at his new position as a human-shield.

"it's time to go. Academy's let out already." he said after he had pushed Naruto onto his ass.

she yawned. "Aa. I need to go home, then." she cracked her neck, making the bones pop about fifteen times as she twisted it to get relief on the soreness she had aqquired while sleeping on the desk.

"why do you always spend so much time at home, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "is it because parents, siblings, or what?"

she gave him a un-readable look before heading off, he ran up to her and caught her arm gently.

"Sakura-chan?" he looked over her face. "what's wrong?"

"nothing... nothing, Naruto." she hallowly said, then kept on walking. the other two gave her glances. "I'm going home to train by myself. It gives me a advantage." she muttered, almost apologetic, then she dissapeared in the blink of an eye, having a hologram-like effect on those who couldn't keep an eye on her.

when she got to a abandoned field, she dissapeared in a puff of black smoke and black cherry blossoms. she reappeared in the house her clan used to reside inside, and had died in. she padded silently to the kitchen, where she sighed as she made a bowl of Miso soup, the thing she ate most of due to the fact she had dried ingredients and found it easy to make.

she slurped some broth, then started chowing down on the solid portions of the food. she finished that up, then with a hunk of bread dipped in the broth, finished up her meal and washed her dish, putting it away. she sighed as she remembered how Naruto had been so...so...downcast when she wouldn't-no, couldn't tell the hyper boy.

he would become saddened, and would become protective of her, and by no doubt her secret would be halfway around the village in a few hours and then to other villages in a few days, and then people would come for her to take her or Usui. either would be good enough...

she shook her head sharply as she growled at herself in frustration. no! she wouldn't EVER let that horrid thing happen! she gritted her fang-like teeth as she descended the hidden stairs to her underground training ground. thanks to genjutsu; a permanent but fairly easy one for the young Haruno, she had made it as big as a normal training ground with trees, animals, and even night and day skies that mirrored the ones outside.

she breathed deeply as she faced off with fifty of her clones. she'd beat that unuseful thinking right out of herself, she couldn't afford to live in fear. she was the one who usually caused that. she readied herself, and the bloodthirsty clones pounced.

later, five hours later, to be exact, she dragged herself up the stairs, bloody and beaten. she had faced off with over a hundred of her stronger clones. it kinda was to be expected that she'd be a little beaten up. she spit out blood as she watched a particularily nasty gash on her forearm dissapear, the skin zippering together in a matter of a few seconds.

she grinned widely as she felt her limp immidiately dissapear on her fifth step into the upstairs, and then felt the blow to the skull she had gotten sometime during the battle soothe with a cool, but still warm and sweet chakra she knew to be Usui's. the Kitsune had somewhat adopted her as her kit, and therefore protected her as such. she never really had a mother, save for the one who abused her verbally and physically, but it was nice to have the one you loved meternally in your mind, and she could see her whenever she wished.

she frowned as she remembered when her father had tried to seal her away permantly, but he had only enough chakra to put the inraged kitsune into a cage, and didn't quite have the chakra level to erase all her memories as he had tried. he had ultimately failed, due to Usui giving the few memories she had lost to her in either dream form or she had replaced them with the true ones, not the fake ones he had supposedly actually done with her.

he was a good father; by far better than Fugaku, Sasuke and Itachi's father. he had been cold, and used his own kits- sorry, offspring- for the mere use of gethering more honour for the Uchiha clan. she scowled as she used her claw-ish hands to comb through the blood-matted hair that was now dyed red from a gash she had gotten over her eye. Usui fixed it up so it wouldn't bleed onto the floor any longer... that floor had seen too much blood already.

the pinkette forced the memories from pouncing on her subconsious, as Inner beat the crap outta them and sent them deep into her mind, out of sight and very nearly out of mind. Usui cleared her throat.

_'so, how do you think you did today?'_ she asked calmly

_'I need to get stronger. I won't beat Orochimaru at this level.'_ the pinkette inwardly scowled.

_'hai, but you are nearly as strong as Itachi.'_ the kitsune smiled. _'you do know that, correct?'_

_'Hai.'_ Outer sighed._ 'still, if I want to avenge my clan, I have to become stronger... I don't want to be a burden...'_

the ten-tail's widened her crimson-purple eyes._ 'now, just WAIT a minute! you are not weak by any standards! you are NOT a burden!'_ she nuzzled her soft black muzzle against the girl's cheeks, thankful she could become small enough to do so.

_'H-hai... I know...'_ the girl sighed._ 'but...but nobody has even seen me do any jutsu except the ones in class...'_

the demon curled up, intent on a quick nap. _'I know. they don't know that you were trained by me.'_

_'hai. have a good rest, Usui.'_

_'okay, kit.'_

Inner then fell out of the bed with the blankets wrapped tightly around her messy-frame and drooled on the floor, getting them both to sweatdrop twice.

she dragged herself to the bathroom, and took a nice, hot shower that completely woke her up. she dried her hair with chakra- otherwise it would be a hassle- and dressed in her usual attire, weapons and all. she knew that she could be attacked by Orochimaru at any given moment, thus she was always on her guard by habit and didn't have to concentrate on that at all.

she closed her eyes as she leaned her forehead against the tiled wall, then took a deep breath and let it out in a quick snort, and walked back to the living room. she flopped herself onto the brown plush-y couch she had there, and threw her arm over her eyes thus blocking out the light, and fell into a deeper sleep than she usually got.

**IN-the-DREAM-in-THE-dream-IN-the-DREAM-in-THE-dream-IN-the-DREAM-in-THE-dream-IN-the-DREAM-in-THE-dream-**

_Itachi looked at his pouting Ototou, and a indifferent Sakura. he sighed as he conceded. "fine, Sakura-chan can meet Mother and Father tomorrow at dinnertime."_

_the two looked at each other, and then they pounced. on Itachi. hugging him._

_"thank you Niisan!" Sasuke joyously yelled._

_"hn. Arigatou, Itachi!" the pinkette said after giving his legs one last squeeze, and then letting go. she gave him aa rare, bright smile reserved for only a few other's. she happily skipped home, to her abusive mother and busier-than-hell father, and then in the morning, she got up early and left a note that said where she would be._

_they wouldn't care, they never did. she knew her mother and fther were trying desperately to have another child, just so Sakura wouldn't be the Hieress. her father, though kind as he was, was timid, and very busy. he hadn't seen Sakura in well over six months._

_the little girl wore a dark purple tanktop, with a black mesh T-shirt over that, and a split black skirt with dark purple shorts and black sandals, and her hair put into a miniature ponytail at the nape of her neck, tied with a black tie._

_she smiled at all the people on the street, and they looked away in disgust and almost well-hidden fear. she just kept on smiling, and she walked to the district, since it would be time to train with Itachi soon. he was waiting for her at the gate of the Uchiha district._

_"hello, Itachi." she cooly greeted with a slight inclination of her head._

_"Hello, Sakura-chan." he bowed back, and they both had small smiles on thier faces, undetectable to the untrained eye._

_"so, what training do we have for today?" she asked nonchalantly as they walked through the many, many halls of the Uchiha compound._

_"we are going to train to the best of your abilities today. Father and Mother will be watching." he said quietly._

_she blinked. "Aa." so, why did he seem upset?_

_"father is very... hard to impress. he wants to see if you are strong, or not." he whispered._

_"hn. this should be... eh, interesting..." she nodded. "well, sparring after kunai and shuriken pratice and before that chakra control and basic and genin-leveled jutsus?"_

_he blinked. she always- and I mean always- had a plan that was perfect and do-able. they walked out into the courtyard, and Sasuke was sitting on Mikoto's lap as she played with his hair, and Fugaku turned a calculative eye to the young girl._

_"she's only four." he stated coldly._

_"Hai, Uchiha-sama, but I am stronger than the average four-year old." she said tonelessly, sending a equally fridged look towards the elder Uchiha._

_he looked her over. "pink hair? isn't that weak." he said nonchalantly._

_"it's the colour I was born with, and it is too time consuming to dye it a different colour and have to care for it." she said whilst staring straight ahead, into the obsidian eyes of the Uchiha clan's leader._

_"hn..." he grunted thoughtfully. "how do you spell electromagnetic?"_

_"e-l-e-c-t-r-o-m-a-g-n-e-t-i-c." she spelled with ease._

_"what is two plus three plus eight times two divided by three?" he asked, a sly glint in his eyes._

_"seven." she said without blinking or hesitation._

_"hm..." he was a bit impressed. Itachi even had a bit of trouble with mathmatics in a split-second question. "what is your full name, girl?"_

_"my name is Haruno Sakura, of the Haruno clan, main branch." she said with her eyes a bit narrowed. "may I ask why you would want to know that, sir?"_

_he shook his head minutely. "no reason. your clan bloodlimit is...?"_

_". . ."_

_"what special skills does your clan possess?"_

_". . ."_

_"do you have special summons?"_

_". . ."_

_"are your parents the heads of the clan?"_

_". . ."_

_"when were you born?"_

_"March twenty-eighth, four years and well over six months ago."_

_he nodded. "will you allow me to watch you train?"_

_she nodded. "Hai. I couldn't stop a man of your chakra level easily or possibly with my life even if I wanted to, sir."_

_he nodded._

_Itachi walked over to her, and they walked to the center of the courtyard, and he pointed to a tree that was well over a hundred feet tall. "demonstrate your chakra control." he ordered._

_"Hai!" she nodded, and walked slowly to the tree, and walked all the way up until she was blancing on the very tip on one foot._

_"stay there for ten minutes and dodge these senbon!" he shouted up to her._

_"Hai!" she shouted back, and he threw waves of the needle-like weapons with accuracy, while she dodged a few but ultimately blocked them all with a seemingly lazy movement of her hand with a kunai. he threw kunai, and she caught them all and sent them clattering down. he sent a wave of fiery shuriken at her, but she dissmissed them with a technique she had been working on in secret._

_she pulled her chakra into strings on her hand, and shot them at high speeds so that the shot down all the projectiles coming at her, and then she retracted them when she was done, replacing the chakra to once again live inside her tenkotsu points and chakra system. she jumped off without chakra, and landed silently, like a cat._

_"how was that?" she asked quietly._

_Itachi blinked. "that was... proficient." he inclined his head towards her._

_"Arigatou." she inclined her head back to him as she muttered._

_"time for target practice." he stated. "jump, do a flip, and hit all eighteen targets with either kunai, shuriken, or both in the dead center on the first try." she nodded, and got all her weapons out, and at the ready, and her muscles tensed. "go."_

_she jumped high in the air without chakra, flipped and on the way down threw all the weapons, and had a kunai holding a shuriken on the target through the hole, dead center._

_"proficient." he nodded with a proud glint in his eye. he got into a fighting stance. "fight me. no fatal jutsus."_

_she nodded. "Hai!" she launched herself at him, and her kunai met with his kunai's blade, them parrying each other pefectly. a clone came up behind him, but he sent her into a genjutsu, which she didn't even bat a green eye, and it was dispelled. she'd ALWAYS been good with genjutsu, after all._

_they fought for mor than fifteen minutes, trading jutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, and the only reason Itachi was able to put a kunai to her neck was because she was exhausted and her chakra was low._

_"I..." he panted a few times. "win..." his knees buckled and she scrambled out of the way so he wouldn't land on her. she pressed a glowing-green hand to his back, and his breathing became less ragged, and he felt more revitalized, and she only used a tiny bit of her chakra._

_he got onto his knees, and she helped the older boy up to his feet._

_"you are a fierce opponent." he smirked._

_"as are you." she bowed._

_"hn..." Hiashi pondered. "she is... very different, and she almost beat Itachi, which is a feat in itself... she passes my inspection." he muttered to Mikoto, who murmered her agreeance to that._

_the father of Sasuke and Itachi stood and went back into the house, and the three went to the park. as soon as they had gotten there, the small girl got pelted with large rocks. she flinched as one particularily nasty one hit Sasuke, and then Itachi both of them in the head._

_she sucked in a deep breath. "STOP!"_

_they froze. the little 'demon girl' had never shouted at them... thier eyes widened when she continued._

_"THEY HAVE DONE NOTHING TO YOU!" she snarled at them, her hair becoming a bit rougher, and her eyes having a slight glint of crimsn purple near the slighly slit-like pupil. her appearance bacame more...wild? yes, wild. "THEY DESERVE NOTHING OF THIS TORTURE YOU FORCE ON ME!"_

_the kids that had done this were scared out of thier wits. they were huddled into a tight-knit group now, and mos6t had tears running down thier face._

_"now you had better stop," the pinkette took a deep breath, and her features became normal once more. her bloodlusting arua lessened, until hidden again. "before I have to show the whole village how stong I can be. leave me the heck alone. get it?" they nodded fearfully. "got it?" they nodded again, getting ready to bolt. she stepped in closer to them, and with her eyes cold as ice said, "good." and they took off._

_she turned back to Sasuke and Itachi, and smiled. "sorry. anyway, how about we see if Naruto is here?"_

_all of a sudden, there was a pained groan that sounded like 'sakura-chan' coming from a tree above where they were standing. the other two didn't hear it as well as she did._

_"Naruto?" she muttered as she hopped up into the tree, and then came back down with a bloody and beaten Uzumaki in her arms, he had a black eye and a gaping wound on his side, ad well as many bruises on his sun-kissed skin. "N-Naruto... what happened?" she whispered._

_"S-Sakura-chan?" he opened one eye, since the other was swollen shut. "t-they c-came after m-me w-with kunai... t-they were older... w-why...?" he coughed up blood._

_"shh shhh shhh, Naruto. be quiet and still." she said, her voice soothing. she called into her mind._ 'Usui-chan? a little help here?!'

_the demon nodded._ 'hai! we need to save him... I can't have my kit angry at me for this kit's death.'

'damn straight. now please!'

'Hai, Saku-chan!'

_purple-crimson chakra glowed beneath her hands, the chakra soothing all the bruises and cuts, helping the Kyuubi heal his container faster. she healed the swollen eye, and didn't even notice that her eyes had gone completely crimson-purple with a slitted pupil._

_the blonde boy sat up after she had allowed him to._

'thank you Usui-chan.'

'no problem, kit.'

_he gave her a grin and hugged her. "thanks Sakura-chan!"_

_she smiled and hugged him back before hauling him up with her. "no problem."_

_they smiled at each other and they then played for a few hours, past lunch and until dinner time. they stopped, and they dropped Naruto off at his tiny apartment._

_"be safe, Naruto. lock the doors with that special lock, got it?" Sakura asked sternly._

_"Hai, Hai Sakura-chan." he grinned, then went into his apartment and locked his door. after the three heard the reassuring 'click' Sasuke was hauled onto Itachi's shoulders like a piggy-back ride, and Sakura walked beside him. they got to the compound, and they went to where Mikoto led them to eat. Sasuke sat by his mother, and Sakura across from Itachi, and Fugaku sat beside Mikoto._

_"so, how is your home life, Haruno?" Fugaku asked the girl as she ate a tiny bit of food._

_"it's...alright." she shrugged._

_"then tell me, why do you have bruises, and have small splotches of blood on you?" he asked with a smirk._

_"I have bruises because other children beat me up. I have blood on me from a friend of mine who had gotten severely beaten up and I had to take him home." she said casually._

_he nodded. "Aa, but I saw a bruise on your leg earlier. before the training session."_

_she eyed him carefully. "I am...a bit clumsy in the mornings. nothing more."_

_he looked her over. "but why is it that I feel a older presence in your m--"_

_"Gomen-nasai," she interjected. "I have just realized that I have a proir engagement to attend to, and I'm afraid it cannot wait until a later date. may I be excused?" she asked._

_he looked at her in the eyes for five minutes. "Hai."_

_she nodded her thanks. "Arigatou." she puffed out of there in a black puff of smoke._

_when she got home, she was beaten extra by her mother, and then she went to bed._

**END-of-DREAM-end-OF-dream-END-of-DREAM-end-OF-dream-END-of-DREAM-end-OF-dream-END-of-DREAM-end-OF-dream-**

the pinkette woke in a cold-sweat. how she loathed that day...

there was a puff of smoke, and she froze.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(line thing isn't workin! grr damnit.)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**K.L.K- sorry for the late update. I started school. (groan) CURSE YOU MATH HOMEWORK!! ahem. hope you liked it!**

**Tobi- (has a 'bad-boy' sign glued to his mask)**

**K.L.K- XDD heheh... it shut him up! anyway, REVIEW!**

**(-.-.-.-EDITED 9-08-08!!-.-.-.-.-)**

* * *


	17. Saku talks to Pein, &a fanboy with love?

**K.L.K- I'M BOOOOORED! NO HOMEWORK TO DOOOO! HEY LOOOOOOOOOOK, IT'S YOUUUUU! o.0 (blinks as she realizes she had sung with everyone watching) uhh...Yo? ...(hides under couch)...at least I sing well...**

**Sakura-... -.- oh, what a fearless authoress you are.**

**K.L.K- (muffled) shuddup. (gets out from under couch, then notices she's covered in dead spiders) O.O**

**Sakura- O.O (backs away)**

**Kisame- O.O (backs away)**

**Tobi- I really feel sorry for Sasori's Shisuta now.**

**K.L.K- (ignores him) AAAAAAHHHH! OH MY FUCKING JASHIN! EWEWEW! SPIDERS! FUCK, BEING A ARACHNIPHOBIC SUCKS! (dashes into bathroom to take scalding hot shower)**

**Sakura-...I told her to clean under there...**

**Tobi- Tobi knows Pinkie-chan did, but Sasori's Shisuta didn't listen to Pinkie-chan...**

**Kisame- dude... what are you on?**

**Tobi- umm...Tobi is on joy and happiness! (smiles and sunshine)**

**Kisame and Sakura- O.O (back away to a spider-less corner to talk on how to shut him up)**

**K.L.K- (fifteen minutes later, steps out in a new pair of black kakhis and a red T-shirt with a skull) I'm back.**

**Kisame- took ya long enough.**

**K.L.K- well, sorry! you don't exactly have middle-back length hair, now do ya sharky? (hair still wet)**

**Kisame- nooo...**

**K.L.K- then shut up!**

**Sakura- K.L.K does not own 'Naruto' or make any profit what so ever on this fanfiction, and please asks for Masashi Kishimoto-san and all other companies of the products here within the fanfiction to not sue her. Arigatou.**

**K.L.K- well done. HEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEE'S CHAPPIE SEVENTEEN! WHOOTness!**

* * *

her eyes went back to thier bored shape as she recognized Pein, the leader of Akatsuki. "ah, here yet again eh, Leader-sama?" she asked with a slightly amused smirk.

"yes, well, Sakura-chan." he gave her a slight smile, and ruffled her hair. he had taken care of her needs since he had found her in this house he used to hide out in with his good friend Hitari. his thoughts turned away from him though; no need to go over ancient history.

she gave him a grin. "yeah, well whaddya need?"

he looked a bit fake-hurt. "aww, can't I see my little Saku-chan on random visits anymore? I can recall you used to yell 'uncle Pein is here!' every time I'd come." he chuckled.

"hey! I was like...seven... anyway, you usually don't put me in any danger unless you need something. Nani and Nande?" she sighed, giving him a one-armed hug as she bustled him into the kitchen and gave him some iced tea from a pitcher she always had at the ready.

"welll..." he tapped his piercinged chin in thought. "you do know Uchiha Itachi, correct?"

she got a hard look in her emerald orbs and within a split second the glass beneath her tapered fingers had shattered, sending the brown liquid into the many glass cuts that mixed crimson with the tea. she looked at it, her eyes widened only a fraction.

"yes, he only was my greatest friend, he came here after the massecre and then left, never to be seen or heard from all these years while I look after his phsyco little brother, so yeah, I've heard of him." she said, vaugely annoyed at his question.

she gathered all the tea with her chakra-filled hands, including from her clothing, and deposited it in the sink along with the glass into the trashcan, and then healed her hand over the trash, letting the glass fall into the plastic back inside.

he looked faintly shocked. "um.. he did, didn't he?"

she shot him a slightly annoyed look. "uh, yeah. he kinda did."

he sighed. "oh dear... well, Itachi joined Akatsuki...and he asked about you."

she stopped in her tracks. "Pein say _what_ now?"

he nodded. "Hai, he asked if you were okay, and if you were watching over Sasuke."

she nodded. "I'm watching over him, and he considers me family, and I the same for him. I am fine, but do not wish to speak with Itachi at the moment."

he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Aa. I see. I will tell him."

she smiled faintly at him, just barely showing her fang-like teeth. "Arigatou."

he dissapeared with a small puff of smoke, and she slumped into a chair, yelping and hopping back onto her feet when she sat on a piece of glass she had failed to see. she scowled at the piece of broken, crystalline and sharp-as-razors glass that she had sat on, and then carefully deposited it into the trashcan with the other bits there were.

she twitched her eyebrow in annoyance when she saw it was two hours till Academy. the last day was tomorrow... she felt a pang of sadness, but it soon fizzled out with excitement of new challenges and events. namely missions and being in a squad.

she stretched, and walked to the bathroom, putting on her regular clothing before she went to her couch for a lazy cat-nap.

she awoke a hour later, unable to sleep any more, and then sighed as she headed out to the playground, and noticed it was totally silent, not a single soul save for her around. she grinned as she walked to the tree that had so many memories, good and bad, and hopped into it's branches, choosing a nice, sturdy one to sleep on.

anotheer hour later, Sasuke and Naruto walked onto the playground, looking for her.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakuraaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sasuke called.

"Saaaaaaakuraaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" Naruto called out over the playground.

they both looked at the tree and looked at each other. of course, she'd be there, of all places. they just got under the canopy of leaves then BAM! Sakura fell out of the tree and landed on her bottom.

"...ow..." she groaned as she rubed her tucus where it hurt already from the glass and then she had landed on it too. "oh, hey guys!" she grinned at them. she looked at her current...uh, _predicament_...with a sheepish grin. "Ah, well, ya see--"

"Sakura, don't. you really suck at making excuses." Sasuke interrupted while Naruto burst into laughter.

she laughed. "Hai, Hai I know." she sighed after that. "time for academy then?"

he nodded. "Hai."

they were walking to the doors when a shy boy that was a year older than they were approached them, and shyly stood in front of Sakura.

"S-S-Sakura-h-hime, I-I w...wanted to g-give y-you t-this a-as a t-token of m-my affection f-for y-your aboundless b-beauty." they looked the boy over. he had brown eyes, dark-coloured hair, and pale skin, with brown and black clothing.

"what's your name?" the pinkette asked.

"T-Tenai." he stuttered, blushing. "I-I h-have liked y-you f-for quite a l-long t-time."

she nodded. "well, please, and I beg of you, to go find a girl who is normal, who isn't that likely of dying before she hits her thirtieth birthday."

his eyes widened. "w-what?"

she sighed, and smiled at him, making him blush. "look, I know the heart never listens and does as it wants, but I'm really, really sorry, I can't accept your affections. I am glad that you have seen me enough to see the real me, and appreciate it, but please...go after another lucky young woman, for I cannot accept this." she paused. "thank you, Tenai. I hope we can become friends."

he blushed tomato-red. "H-hai, Sakura-hime. I-I am sorry to have b-bothered y-you."

she waved her hand dissmissively. "no problem at all."

he smiled timidly. "H-hai. bye, S-Sakura-H-hime." he said before he ran down the hall. tears fell to the floor below, and she felt instantly bad for what she had done. she had broken a boy's heart, without meaning to.

". . ." she looked after him, and frowned. "what...what did I do wrong?"

Naruto and Sasuke shot her amused looks.

she glared. "it isn't funny, Teme! Dobe!" they stopped. she only called them that when A) she was dead serious, or B) she was in a joking mood. obviously, as her green eyes narrowed, it was the former, not the latter option. "I broke a boy's heart, and you think that it's funny?!" she gave a dissaproving look at them. "I know heartbreak, and it is not fun and not pretty. he will be strong when he grows, and then he'll have resentment against me, and I don't need another enemy, but I got one. I have no interests in affairs of the heart."

she turned and walked to her seat, and stayed there, a cold eye in her look, but also a slightly glassy one, and her mouth set in a firm line.

throughout the entire day, she was bored, but replaying all the times she had felt heartbreak. her mtoher's words, the first hit the wench had landed, the children nearly beating her to death, them torturing Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi even, the painful emotions of emptiness and loneliness...

when Itachi never came back to talk to her.

she gave a involintary twitch at that. she silently breathed deeply, and exhaled without a sound. she tried to remember the good times.

when she met Itachi. when she met Naruto and Sasuke, and when she felt accepted. her father, and Mikoto-sempai for being kind. when she had gained and earned Usui, and even Inner's little outbursts. she all treasured them, and she could even remember when she had gotten Usui... every little detail, she knew like the village itself.

Usui had told her all about that night, and admitted she had been watching the girl even before her first week of life.

the bell rung, and the stampede of kids desperate for 'freedom' from class ran out the door, leaving a few slightly trampled papers and even a smaller kid before he got up and ran. Sakura coughed from the dust that had inexplicably been thrown into the air, and it cleared quickly.

Sasuke and Naruto came up to her. "we're REALLY sorry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto wailed as he clung onto her.

"it's...alright. I just... don't know just how to deal with those types of situations. I hated those tears...I hope i'll never have to do that again." she bit her lip, very nearly drawing blood from the soft, pink, delicate flesh.

"hn." the Uchiha nodded.

"I'll make sure that never happens, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted.

the two looked at him.

"I run...and you..."Sakura started, playful glint in her emerald orbs. they caught on quickly.

"HIDE!" they all shouted together, and dissapeared in high-speeds.

they all went to a training ground somewhere on the very edges of Konoha, and met up in a huge clearing.

"TAIJUTSU ONLY!" Naruto shouted.

"Three-way battle!" Sasuke smirked.

"no chakra." Sakura whispered. they all tensed.

"BEGIN!!" they screamed, then launched into an atack, where they had to deflect off two people at once, and if they hit you in the middle of the back, you had to go sit out...AAAAAAND have to make sure that you didn't get hit again...yeah, thier battles got pretty wacky once in a while, since they were like siblings.

they all launched themselves at each other, and fifteen minutes later were still fighting, blocking each and every punch, kick, and even unblocking blocks from others. then all of a sudden...

"WET WILLY!" Sakura shouted, after licking both fingers she stuck them into her adopted brother's ears.

"AUGH!" they exclaimed, then fell down in a heap. she landed a tap to the middle of thier backs.

"ha. I. win." she grinned, then got tackled by the two who recovered quickly from thier...uh... odd experience involving saliva in thier ears, and it turned out into a full-out poking battle.

_**poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke!!**_

they all stopped, looked at each other, and burst out laughing. they couldn't take it! they laughed till thier faces were red, and they all momentarily forgot thier woes. note; momentarily.

a ANBU poofed up. "Haruno-san?" he asked, quite bored.

"Hai?" the girl asked, pale and prim as ever.

**_'good cover-up.'_** Inner snickered.

_'URUSAI!'_

_'please, I'm trying to take a nap.'_ Usui muttered, slightly annoyed.

"the Hokage wishes to speak with you on a matter."

"...Aa. I will go straight there. Arigatou, ANBU-san." she bowed, and the masked figure nodded and poofed off. she stood and dissapeared n a hologram-like fashion, and the two looked at each other...then continued thier poking uhm... fight?

Sakura sighed as she walked into the Hokage's office. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

**K.L.K- here. updated. review, please. (tugs black hat lower over her eyes)**

**Kisame- (laughing and pointing at her)**

**K.L.K- (deathglares) SHUT UP KISAME!**

**Kisame- (snickers and pulls off her hat, revealing her long red hair to be so frizzy and poofy that it almost hides her fox-ears)**

**Sakura- O.O wooooooooooah.**

**K.L.K- (twitch)...I didn't condition it long enough... goddamnit.**

**Tobi- PWEASE REVIEW! (goes all chibi-teary and stuff) here's the twingy!**

**(1)- a eye-type, that has to deal with the eyes. (Doujutsu)**

**(2)- a type where she can control elements.**

**(3)- a shadow ability- (EXAMPLE: like the Nara clan, but different)**

**(4)- something to do with animals. (AKA special summon or other)**

**K.L.K- yes, please review. (twitch) goddamnit, I hate those eight legged little buggers! (points like an evil monkey at dead spiders)**

**everyone else- (edges away)**


	18. Yamanakas, and Usui contacts 3rd Hokage!

**K.L.K- woohoo! Chapter eighteen! (wipes tear from eye) this fic...(sniff sniff) has grown SO much... I swear, when I last saw it, I think it was about five chapters long! wow. O!O!O! Nani means why, and Nande means what...I think...(puts hands over ears) GODDAMNIT! STUPID GOOFY GOOBER SONG PLAYING OVER AND OVER AND OVER IN MY HEAD! (grins at all the readers) I bet you're just great that you don't have five pounds of homework a night. and yes...I actually weighed it on a scale, not counting my bookbag. OOH! McDONALDS FOOD! yuuuummmmmmmmyyyy...XD**

**Sakura-...oooookay.**

**Kisame- yep, I'll...uh... be going over here, then...(edges to corner where he wedges himself in) she doesn't own anything in this fanfiction work.**

**K.L.K- okay, Readers, I need your help. who should Sakura end up with/be with/fall into love with? it's your choice... everyone BUT Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Naruto. hell, I'll even let you suggest Kakashi-sensei in later chapters! (-'-(I don't own Naruto!)-'-) hmm... Gaara Gaara Gaara!**

**Gaara- what?**

**K.L.K- SQUEE! (glomps him) sorry. I'mma bit hyper...plus your name is just so damn fun to chant!...say...whatever...(falls asleep) ZzzZzzZzzZzzZzzZzz...**

**Gaara- o.0 uhh... I'm gone! (dissapears)**

**K.L.K-... 0.- hahaha! XD I can't believe he fell for that! oh, I am SO telling Kankuro and Temari!**

* * *

the Hokage looked at her. "Haruno-san. please, sit down."

the girl complied. "Hai?"

Sarutobi, the Third Hokage smiled, his aged wrinkles stretching across his thin face. "well, do you want me to tell your next sensei about...you know what and who? or your...situation?"

she shook her head. "Nah. I'll tell whoever it is myself. thank you for asking, though."

he also brought out a scroll. "can you please put down a few of your special jutsu?"

she once again, declined. "gomen-nasai, but I cannot. it is simple; I have no special jutsu. of course, that would be beneficial to the village or used by any other than myself or my desendants. Aa, but Nande and Nani would you want those things, anywho?"

he gave a apoligetic grin. "ah. it's just we have no scrolls on the Haruno, civillian or othewise."

she shrugged. "I dunno." she inwardly smirked.

_**'heheheh...sucker.'**_ Inner sniggered.

_'this human is quite wise, but quite gullible at times, too.'_ Usui admitted. _'can I eat him?'_

**'NO.'** the other two chourused.

_'but...Saku-chaaaaan!'_ oh, gawd, she had a chibi and puppy pout-ified act...damn, that was CUTE! _'I need some blood soon! I am a demon, after all.'_

the other two sighed. **'hai, we know Usui.'**

the Hokage blinked as Sakura spaced out. "uhm...Haruno-san?"

she snapped out of it. "Hai, Hokage-sama?"

he smiled. "well, it's time for you to leave, that's all Haruno-san."

she grinned and gave a respectful bow. "Bye, Hokage-sama." she muttered, before she walked out of the room, shutting the door.

the elder man sighed. he felt Usui was thirsting for blood once again. Sakura herself had told him about most of this, even though she nor her two mental companions knew it, and he had been shell shocked to learn of what she had to put up with.

she had a inner personality- no a Inner mind, it sure acted as that did. Usui, the ten-tailed demon kitsune, somehow related to Kyuubi and had been born in the very same time slot and den as the nine-tailed has been.

he ran a hand over his wrinkled and weathered face, sighing as the soothing darkness made his poor old eyes rejuvinate at least a tiny bit. the lighting in that room, though excellent, did take a toll on the optical sensors every once in a while of looking at blindingly white misson-reports, scrolls, and stacks of damned paperwork.

his crystal ball flickered to life, and he peered at it, surprised when it had a illuminated vison of a woman, with black hair, whiskers, and most importantly ten sleek tails, a pair of kitsune ears sitting quite lively on the top of her head, twitching at the sound of his breathing, and her purple crimson demonic eyes. she grinned, and leaned her head on a pale, clawed and flawless hand. she gave a wink, and a lazy wave.

"hello," she grinned. "I am Usui, the Ten-tailed demon kitsune that resides within Haruno Sakura."

he blinked, and rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "y-you look like a mortal woman." he muttered under his breath, and she laughed, her laughter like tinkling bells, but smooth as a stream that trickled down gray rocks. her voice wasn't high, but it was low, not as low as a man's, for it still had a feminine tilt to it, and was very far from masculine.

"this is my form so that I do not frighten you. I apologize for the discomfort, Hokage-sama. anywho, I came to this, well..." she peered around the current container she was contacting him through. "this...eh...fragile ball of crystilline glass, to talk about Sakura."

he looked at the 'woman' in the ball, who just smoothed the front of her ripped and ragged- but still somehow elegant and beautiful, like a forest faerie's, really- and noticed the colour. black, and was that a slight tint of purply-crimson? yes, it seemed so. hmm...interesting.

she grinned up at him, then her face snapped back to seriousness. "alright. you know I am a demon." he nodded. she continued. "demons have certain needs. blood is one, and the rest are too troublesome to list. the fact remains, demons and demonic blood is well known for what?" her piercing stare unnerved him a tiny bit.

"...bloodlust?" he tried.

she nodded. "correct. little Sakura hasn't taken blood except once in her life, and my demonic nature ahs begun to call out for some. I need to know how she can discreetly do it, without getting in trouble. she has enough worries now, with Academy and all."

he nodded. "well..." he hesitated, then sighed. he didn't want another Kyuubi disaster again. he didn't want to lose anyone again, especially not the son of Minato, no.. the village had lost so much already... he cleared his throat. "well, how long can you hold it?" he asked.

she rubbed her temples with two fingers each, trying to stave off a headache that she knew was beginning to form; damn humans and thier noisy thoughts, not like Sakura's at all, whose were quiet and never really wandered often or got too loud. "I can hold out for another month or two, maybe three, if I can manage it..."

he sighed. "Ah, I wished it could have been a bit longer... fine, I will find some way of it, be sure of it. and nobody but herself, you, her Inner and I will ever know about this. agreed?"

"agreed."

the connection broke. but not before hearing a slightly wild voice that sounded like Sakura's calling out, _**"OI! USUI-CHAN!! YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!"**_

he slapped his hand to his forehead, sweatdropping. why did Konohagakure have to be a very, VERY odd village? he sighed as he eyed the mountain- no, TWO mountains of the 'damned' paperwork as he cursed it to be, and got to work with a comfortably gripped pen in hand.. and seventeen more in a small drawer too.

after all, it took quite a lot of Ink to sign that many papers...

Sakura mentally turned a questioning stare to the demon, raising a delicate pink eyebrow. _'where were you?'_

_'oh, nowhere at all, I was just exceptionally tired.'_

_'...Aa.'_

_**'WAFFLES!'**_ Inner screamed.

the other two turned a incredolous gaze to the Saku-look-alike. 'what?'

she giggled like a maniac. _**'heheheh...THE WORLDS WAFFLES WILL BE MIIIIINE!'**_

all the other two could do was shake thier heads; she'd gotten into the sugar stash. yet again.

_**'DO YA LIKE WAFFLES? YES WE LIKE WAFFLES! DO YA LIKE PANCAKES? YES WE LIKE PANCAKES! DO YA LIKE FRENCH TOAST? YEAH WE LIEK FRENCH TOAST! DO-DO-DO-DO CAN'T WAIT TA GET A MOUTHFUL!'**_ the Inner danced the the imagined music, then fell asleep from the sugar-low that immidiately followed. _**'ZZzzz...'**_

the other two looked at each other and left her on the floor.

Sakura sighed as Inner- and Usui- were asleep. nothing else to do and if she trained she would wake them...then they'd throw mental pebbles at her, and you can't exactly swat those away. she sighed inaudibly, and poofed out of her home, intent on going to Ichiraku.

she stopped on the tree-surrounded path, glaring into pupilless blue eyes.

"Yamanaka." the rosette spat.

"Haruno." the blonde spat.

the glared at each other, a few civillians and even a chunnin making haste to dissapear from the pure murderous arua around the two.

"so, how is Sasuke-kun?" the pig smiled smugly.

"he still hates fangirls, stay away from my brother." the girl clothed in black muttered lowly, nearly growling.

"he hates you, demon-girl." the blonde smirked maliciously. "he doesn't like you." she inspected her manicured nails. "in fact he told me that he doesn't want you as a sister."

the girl gave a twisted grin at that. "and he told me that if he ever gets the chance to, he will put you in the worst genjutsu you've ever seen and you will die from it, and I even volunteered to gut you and torture you after, just to make sure." she grinned sadistically. "blood is blood, even from you pig."

"shut up big-foreheaded Demon!" the girl shouted at the cold-looking pinkette.

"Urasai, boar." she muttered softly to the Yamanaka that was currently on her last nerve.

"Urusai Demon scum!" the popular girl screamed, making the rosette kunoichi-in-training's ears ring and almost bleed from the high-pitched noise.

ooh, last nerve's gone.

"and I said URUASAI, YOU DAMNED FILTHY WHORE!" the pinkette snarled in the blonde's face, her nails slightly lengthening and sharpening, a flash of purply-crimson in her emerald orbs. "YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER! I DO NOT WANT HIM ?BECOMING AS FILTHY AS YOU ARE, SLUT! HOEBAG! YOU ARE NO MORE THAN A VERMIN ASKING TO BE HUNTED!"

the blonde-bombshell wannabe took a step back. "w-what!? but I'm a virgin!"

"oh? well there's always blowjobs to be done. run back to your home, pig." the blossom spoke, deadly cold tones underlying her voice as she dissapeared in a gust of wind.

she left the blonde behind, crying her eyes out.

she reached Ichiraku, and went in fuming slightly. "miso ramen, please." she ordered tersely. soon the order was put before her, and she started to eat her favorite comfort food, ramen.

two people walked in. "Sakura? since when do you eat at Ichiraku?"

* * *

**K.L.K- ugh...SCHOOL IS DRAINING MY BRAIIIIIIIN! bleh. (dies dramatically) ahem, I have NO problem with Ino, at all. it's just that she needed to stop, and I thought this would be a good thing to toughen her up, and make her somewhat of Sakura's rival...or should she have a new one? I dunno...**

**Sakura- wow. who are the two people?**

**K.L.K- readers get to decide once again. I think that my cold plus school plus the stupid History project is dulling my mind... or I'm sleepy, hungry, and sick. might be the last things. XD**

**Kisame- heyyy...(falls asleep, foreward and into K.L.K's lap)**

**K.L.K- O.O Kisame? (he keeps snoring quietly) Kisameeeeee? (it does nothing) ah, well. he's cute...**

**Sakura- O.O OMIJASHIN! YOU LIKE KISAME?!**

**K.L.K- yes, now shush. we dont' want him waking up with not enough sleep.**

**Sakura- (rolls eyes)**

**K.L.K- (runs fingers through Kisame's blue hair) hehe...he's cute. X3 (looks at readers, flustered) uhm...here's the thingie!**

**(1)- a eye-type, that has to deal with the eyes. (Doujutsu)**

**(2)- a type where she can control elements.**

**(3)- a shadow ability- (EXAMPLE: like the Nara clan, but different)**

**(4)- something to do with animals. (AKA special summon or other)**

**Sakura- please--**

**Chibi Gaara- REVIEW! and I have to deliver a batch of cookies to you! (smiles and sunshine)**

**K.L.K- ;D hehe.**


	19. Itachi and Sakura meet again!

**K.L.K- YO! I got a Idea from this FUCKING AWESOME anonymous reviewer, Kitsune! O!O! have I mentioned I love you're choice of a penname!? if you want to give me ideas, well, I actually sent you an e-mail with my e-mail attached to it! (grins) GREAT IDEA! hmm...how will THIS work out?**

**Sakura- whaddya mean?**

**K.L.K- these two wouldn't be seen around each other... much less without trying to muderlize each other, but... (lightbulb goes off in head) AHA!**

**Sakura- (nearly has heart attack) WHAT?!**

**K.L.K- (grins foxishly) heheheh...it'll work...O!O!O! or should Pein go instead of Teme? (thoughtful look) hmm... nah...**

**Hidan- K.L.K does not fucking own so do not fucking sue!**

**K.L.K- thank you very fucking much, Hidan.**

**Hidan- you're fucking welcome.**

* * *

she turned around in her seat, still a bit upset about having to yell at the other girl and getting so worked up, and she froze.

_'no...no...NO...'_ she thought in horror, her viridian green eyes wide with surprise.

Sasuke looked at her strangely, and then twitched a eyebrow at his brother. yes, Itachi had begged him- yes begged, stop giving me wierd looks here I'm telling the truth- to take him to Sakura. he had said that Leader-sama had told him her reaction, and such.

Itachi was there, in all his glory- well, he didn't have the Akatsuki cloak on. that's what it looked like to the civillians and most other shinobi, but to the Blossom it blared out at her.

"It...Itachi..." she whispered. she glanced toward Ayame and the ramen-stand owner, and they left a note that said they went out for supplies and wouldn't be back for quite a while, and for Sakura to pay for her ramen when done. just fucking great.

he looked at her, sharingan activated. "...Sakura..." he whispered back.

she felt no other chakra on the street. no other living thing whatsoever... and she growled low, and gutterally deep in her throat. her eyes flashed into Usui's eyes, making the two lean back in sudden surprise. "so, you _bastard_," he flinched at the name. "you don't come to me for four fan-fucking-tastic years, and then you think it's just perfectly _fine_ to come waltzing in here, and back into my life?!" she glared, and both the Uchiha's were very, _VERY_ surprised that the elder one didn't burst into flame immidiately.

"Sakura, wait I can explain...keep control of yourself..." he said warily, but trying to get her to calm down.

"control?" she asked, her voice low. "what control have I actually had in my life, Itachi." it wasn't a question, but a statement. "Sasuke, _go_." she whispered.

the aformentioned tomato-lover frowned. "what?"

she bared her teeth, as they elongated. "_GO_. now, or I'm afraid I won't be able to hold back!" she hissed, her eyes pulsing with a internal light, almost as if someone had struck a match within their purply-crimson depths.

he took off running, and was soon hidden. she clenched and unclenched her fists. she got up, and started stalking toward Itachi. all of a sudden, when he had backed into a street, she pounced.

_**'Sakura, NO!'**_

_'Sakura, gain control! this is NOT my doing! SAKURA-CHAN-!'_ Usui was cut off.

her teeth latched onto his shoulder, earnign a pained cry from him. "S-Sakura!" he looked into her eyes, but she was far gone. too far gone, and she had a painful bite into his shoulder.

she licked the wound, making it sting, and she let go slightly, before chomping down again. she gripped his arm so hard that her claws went through the fabric, as her teeth had ripped, and plunged into his arms, thankfully without the poison since he didn't fight back at her.

his eyes were wide with fear, and as she tore her teeth out of his left shoulder, he cried out with pain, "_Sakura-chan_!"

her eyes flashed from the horrifying purply-crimson, and the emerald green they always had been. she snarled at herself.

"get out of my head!" she cried out, sinking to her knees as she gripped her hair that was near the scalp. the elder-Uchiha had to think before knowing that something had invaded her mind.

**"no, blood! NEED BLOOD!"** a cruel, mocking and raspy-sounding voice ripped from her vocal chords.

"OUT! you're not Usui-chan!" Sakura screamed in her own voice, her eyes wide with pain as the thing...whatever it was clawing in her mind.

**"NO, I'M NOT! I'm here for vengence! KILL HIM!"** the alien voice ripped through her throat, and the green eyes began to water in the pure pain she felt.

"no, NO! I WON'T!" She screamed back, and she forced her hands ot form a flurry of handseals too fast for Itachi to catch in his state of pain. "Mental Banishment No Jutsu!" she put both hands on the sides of her face with the blood-red glow of her chakra.

**"I'll Be BACCCKKKKK!"** the voice echoed as it shrieked at them both, not coming from the pinkette in the least, and it faded slowly away.

Sakura took gulping breaths, and then looked at Itachi, without the glassy look in her eyes. she froze, and scrambled back on he rhands and feet, almost like a crab with her eyes filled with tears.

"_no_..." she whispered as she shook her head, and then wiped something that dribbled down her chin, and looked at her hand. blood. a streak of bright red against pale skin that had never really tanned well. she blanched as her heightened sense of smell was overpowered by the sickening smell of his blood.

it was in her throat, it burned as it slid down, she was no longer able to hold it in her throat, she was no longer able to hold in the small amount of food she had eaten that day.

she turned away from the nearly-recovered Itachi, and her stomach heaved, as she threw up, acid burning at her throat but not as bad as his blood had- no, it was like acid to her.

she felt numb. _'I...I hurt him...'_ she thought with horror, and a sharp pand in her heart made her right hand fly to the spot, fisting in the fabric as she breathed shallowly. she knew she was having a panic attack, she just knew it as her body went completely numb.

her nails- she could see now that they were stained in his blood- the scent wouldn't leave for weeks now- she felt sicker to her stomach.

"Sakura..." he said, making her tilt her head slightly to show she was listening. "it wasn't your fault."

he said that so many times to her. shen she had told him about killing her parents. how Orochimaru had killed her clan, with her unable to help. all the abuse that had gone on...

"it wasn't your fault." he whispered again.

her face screwed up in pain as she remembered those words that her mother and father had heard often. from even the lowliest of thier clan all they ever heard was that it wasn't thier fault.

_it wasn't thier fault_ they had a demon for a daughter, a monster, a atrocity. a danger to all that she even loved, or cared for. she hurt the closest ones to her heart- she always did- even though her mother had abused her verbally and even physically, she still had meternally loved her, she couldn't help the bond she had, it was instinct for a kit to feel that for it's mother. it was natures design, after all.

she shook her head. "_no_." her voice was hoarse. she could taste his blood on her tounge, the matallicy, sharp and sweet taste nearly make her dry-heave all over again, she felt the drying blood on her skin. "no, it was my fault..." her eyes overflowed. "you shouldn't hang around a demon like me." she whispered to him.

"you aren't a demon, Sakura." he firmly said.

"no, I became one when I hurt you." she whimpered, and she turned towardhim, and then her eyes screwed shut, the pain in her chest growing. she ran blindly, ignoring his shout of her name many times. she ran into the forest, the branches whipping about her head, spilling her blood minutely through the tiny abraisions she got from the rough bark and scrathes from the sharp-as-razor leaves cut into her skin.

savagely she thought _'GOOD! IF I HURT HIM MY BLOOD DESERVES TO BE SPILT!'_ her thoughts were so out of wack and screwed up, Usui's shouting nor Inner Sakura's shouts could get through the thick emotion-filled wall she had. she was on her own- and she had never been on her own, never before had she been truly alone.

well, she hadn't heard from the both of them for half-a-year, when her mother once hit her with a club in the head, but the girl had been okay. but they could still feel the pure depression and lonliness. it was made increasingly worse since she had even heard Usui and Inner as a baby, talking to her and helping her keep from trouble.

they taught her her first words, they taught her how to use her motor skills but her genius was all hers. nothing more, nothing less. thwy wept together as they could not go to the blossom, and help her through this time of need. but she was one hell of a tough cookie- she'd survive.

she ran until her legs gave out, her chakra not responding as it flared in different spots in her tenkutsu system. she felt the tears coursing down her cheeks openly, where everyone could see them, but she just didn't give a shit. all she felt at the moment was Itachi.

his ripped skin in her teeth, his cries of pain as she latched onto the flesh, and nearly bone, his arm sbeign punctured by her claws. she spasmed all over, in her hunched state, and she sobbed.

she was having a breakdown.

Itachi cursed as he bandaged up his shoulder, and then took after the pinkette, long after losing her in the woods, he heard sobbing, and ran towards the source.

he felt a pang of emotional pain, in his heart. he hated to see her so...so...broken. all that could describe her. she was a doll that had been abused too much, and then slammed to the ground and no longer functioned right. glassy eyes, wild hair that stood up in odd places, and her skin paler than was healthy to have for long. deep circles under her eyes, and her skin, he knew, if touched would be clammy like a freshly-killed fish's.

he ran to her, and cradled her in his good arm, whispering nonsense words to her to calm her down, rocking her gently back and forth, back and forth. after several hours of doung so, with the full moon lighting the small clearing she had collapsed in, she stopped sobbing, gradually.

"Itachi..." she whispered from her head's place, snuggled into his chest. "I'm a monster for hurting you."

he shook his head. "no, you aren't." he cradled her as if made of porcelain, but strongly in case she bolted, his arms surrounding her and giving her warmth. "I'm a monster for not coming back to you and tlaking to you all these years."

she smiled into his chest, and he felt it through the Akatsuki cloak. "no, you aren't." she chuckled.

he hugged her to him tighter. "Sakura..."

"yes?"

"please, never...never become angry at me again, I cannot bear it." he murmered into her neck as he nuzzled his face into the juncture between her neck and shoulderblades, breathing in her scent and feeling her pulse.

she froze, stiffened with the very unfamiliar and almost alien contact. "_I-Itachi_..." she breahtlessly whispered, and he took his head out and far away enough to look at her.

"I'll see you again, Blossom." he whispered, and placed a kiss to her forehead before dissapearing in a puff of smoke.

she smiled lightly as she felt her forehead. "seeya again, Raven." she used his nickname that she used for him. it definately suited the mengekyou-sharingan user.

she unconsiously made handseals, and with a puff of smoke fell onto her couch, in her room, in a deep, dreaming sleep.

she had academy in the morning, after all.

her eyes flew open.

"shit."

_**'double shit'**_ Inner screamed.

_'triple shit with shit sprinklings!'_ Usui suggested.

the other two raised thier eyesbrows then yawned, and fell asleep right there.

Usui sweatdropped. _'well I thought it was funny.'_ she muttered.

* * *

**K.L.K- (sweatdrop) yes, you may throw many, many heavy things and or sharp things for what I did to Itachi... but still nice idea, Kitsune! (grins) give me some more some time, alright? and--OW! WAHT THE FUCK?!**

**Sakura- (notices accusing stare) WHAT?! it wasn't ME!**

**K.L.K- (looks to supposedly innocent Kyuubi with a tennis ball in his hand) goddamnit, that hurts!**

**Kyuubi- when am I gonna come in?!**

**K.L.K- how in the hell should I know!?**

**(utter silence, cricket chirp)**

**K.L.K- alright, who let the damn cricket in here?**

**(everyone points at each other and yells "HIM/HER!")**

**K.L.K- (sweatdrop)...**

**Kisame- don't forget to--**

**Hidan- FUCKING REVIEW!**

**Chibi Gaara- I'm still giving out chocolate-chip cookies! (smiles and sunshine) review, and I'll personally deliver it!**


	20. song with memory, a fight to death FB!

**K.L.K- Mmm...pockyyyyy...(takes a bite of a pocky stick)**

**Sakura- K.L.K?**

**K.L.K- (snaps back to reality) uhh...Hai, Sakura-chan?**

**Sakura- fanfic? update? LATER THAN KAKASHI-SENSEI?**

**K.L.K- O.O OH MY FUCKING JASHIN! I'm so so so SO sorry, readers! I got caught up with school...and stuffz like that form of torture... sooo I'M SO FUCKING SORRY THIS IS LATE! I'm having writers block...GAH! (writer's block falls on head) ...owww...**

**Deidara- is she gonna be alright, un? (pokes her with a stick of pokiness, she twitches.)**

**Sakura- yup, she'll be fine Deidara. all we have to do is wait until she stops screaming in creatively-blocked agony, and she'll be the same hyper, slightly-off-her-rocker authoress we all know and yell at to get to update her fanfictions. XD**

**K.L.K- (hefts humongous block to the side, then drops it with humongous thud.) well, I'll try to write well...oww, me has a verra bad headache... (takes migraine pill) all better! ;D and the song in here's from my choir class! IT'S IN JAPANESE!!**

**Kisame- YO!**

**K.L.K- (glomps him then turns to screen, winks, and then plops down at computer with pocky stick hanging out of mouth like Genma's senbon) well, here it goes...me no own, you no sue...blabbity blah blah, READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Sakura's eyes shot open at the annoying sound of her alarm clock.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEE--CRASH!**_

she sighed. _'I have to get a new one now...great.'_

_'your fault Saku-chan.'_ Usui chuckled within her prison.

_**'yup.'**_ Inner cheered, and made a chalk mark on a random moveable chalkboard._** 'three more this month and I win the bet!'**_

the other two groaned; never place a bet with Inner. _EVER_. they sighed, and Sakura got up, and trudged to the bathroom. she washed her body through half-lidded eyes, which were sure to be a bit bloodshot because of all the stress prior to that morning. she hummed a tune she had tapped in the shower, and then sighed as she started to sing a little children's song.

_"Firefly, come over here where the water is sweet, for where you are the water is sour."_ she sang sweetly, and then snapped out of it and berated herself. she needn't remember the memories surrounding that song, but her eyes glazed over with memory anyway.

_**!!FLASHBACK!!  
**_

_she was over at the Uchiha's main house, a few weeks after Fugaku had deemed her 'acceptable' to be around his sons. pfft. as if she needed his opinion, anyway. she smiled with a true smile she only gave the three boys. Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto. her father, who hadn't been there to stop and give her a break from her mother's beatings, was only a blood-tie to her heart now. that of which, she could never sever truly._

_"hey, Sakura-chan?" the hyperactive blonde asked her, while grinning at her in his way that only worked for him._

_"Hai, Naruto?" she asked, a smile dancing in her eyes, but not on her lips._

_"have you ever sung before?" he asked, his eyes shining._

_"...no." she said after she had thought a moment. "I don't think I have."_

_he gaped. "comon, Sakura-chan!" he started to drag her out to the playground, and the two Uchiha brothers followed out of curiousity. they were all standing there, by the swings with the kids and parents glaring at them, yet they payed no heed. too used to it, probably and most definately._

_"okay, what now, Naruto?" the pinkette asked, now used to being dragged forcibly by the blonde almost everywhere he took her. go figure, right?_

_"well, continue after me." he said, smiling._

_"fine." she shrugged. it couldn't do any harm, if she was to sing, or whatever else the hyper Uzumaki had planned._

"Firefly, come over here where the water is sweet, for where you are the water is sour." _he sung, his boyish voice higher pitched than older male voices._

_"alright, here goes..." the girl muttered, before inhaling. _"Firefly, come over here where the water is sweet, for where you are the water is sour."_ the three boys, needless to say, were a bit amazed. her voice had a ring to it, and it was as flowing as a stream in spring._

_"wow, Sakura! that was very good!" the younger Uchiha exclaimed happily._

_"hn." the elder one apparently thought it was good enough to spare a 'hn' on it. she shrugged her tiny shoulders, and was suddenly yanked backwards by her hair._

_"Ow!" her voice cried out, and she looked up to see her cousin, Tiita. they hated each other, because it was her cousin who had started the other children calling her demon girl in the first place, and she helped it escalate into what it was now. she also helped in her mother's beatings of the young blossom._

_"why hello, cousin." the other, older female almost purred to the small girl._

_Tiita had crueller, green eyes that were a slightly silverish colour of the Haruno clan, and it made her look more...hawk like, for sure. she wore a simple onsomble consisting of a red t-shirt and black jeans with sandals and gear, she was sixteen but remained a genin. she couldn't pass the first eight times at the Chunin examinations, so the clan forced her to stay a pathetic, weak genin. she had black hair with a hint of purple tint._

_her features were sharp, and her skin was scarless, and it was plain to see she was a weakling, a spineless shinobi._

_"hello, Tiita." the younger girl spat as she stood and brushed off her clothing os it was free of dirt and grass, mostly mulch. "what brings you here, dear cousin?"_

_she smiled, although it looked more like a lemon-sucking pucker, her eyes alit with cruelty and hatred for the small girl. "why, saku-chan! isn't it a good thing for me to visit family?"_

_"oh, finally get time off all those D-rank missons, have you?" the small girl stayed emotionless._

_"Hai, I actually have. anyway, you're atill a emotionless ice-cube as usual, eh Saku-chan?" she laughed, but it sounded like rocks trying to be ground on sandpaper._

_"if I'm cubical, made of frozen water, and obiously have no emotions than you have a lower Intelligence level than I thought possible, Tiita." she smirked._

_the boys were standing there, looking confused. they started when the elder Haruno slapped the younger one. so hard it sent her to the ground._

_"shut up you insolent demon-girl!" Tiita snarled. "the only reason you're alive is because your parents need you later in life! they'll kill ou once your purpose is served! you are too weak to lead the Haruno!"_

_"you know they'll never let you or myself lead the clan one day, Tiita." the young pinkette stood, once again brushing herself off. "that's all you want, though, isn't it? I'm the only biological leader, and you're only half-Haruno." the little girl sighed, running her tiny fingers through her ruffled bangs in fustraion, as if she was explaining a difficult jutsu to someone her own age._

_"shut up, cousin." the elder girl threatened darkly._

_"I'm not afraid of you, Tiita." the younger girl stated. "you haven't passed the Chunin examinations eight times in a row, and are a permanent genin. face it, you need to drop out of the ranks and become a civillian, before you get killed on a easy, D-rank mission."_

_the other Haruno seethed with fury and hatred at the younger Haruno Hieress. "SHUT UP." she growled out._

_"it is the truth, Tiita." the girl shrugged before she was pounced on by the elder female, who started punching her and clawed at her. no cries of pain were heard, and the rosette stayed silent throughout the beating, she was used to the pain._

_the elder girl tired quickly, and got up and after a few kicks to the bloody heap that was a still-stoically faced pinkette, she spat on the girl's face and stalked off through the trees._

_"S-Sakura...?" Itachi's eyes were a bit wide, with shock and concern for the younger pinkette. "S-Sakura... are you okay...?"_

_the girl coughed, and stood shakily to her feet. "just a scratch." she smiled her fake-ish smile. "I'll be fine after I wash this blood off."_

_the younger boys went over to her and poked her with a stick._

_"uh...why are you poking me with sticks?" the girl asked, confused at their actions._

_"we're checking to see if you're alright..." Sasuke mumbled._

_she laughed. "that's silly. now I'd better get home." she turned and right before she got through the trees, she halted. "oh, by the way..."_

_they all looked at her, she had successfully gotten thier attention._

_"do not disclose any information to others, and keep this to yourself, alright?"_

_they all nodded._

_"good. I will be in the training fields tomorrow, do not bother looking for me, I have something to settle with a relative of mine with a duel."_

_then she dissapeared through the line of trees in a flash. if you would have blinked, you would've missed her exit completely._

_The next day, right when the sun rose two fully-geared figures were standing on the training ground one, where they always knew nobody would be. the whole clan st on both sides of arena-like setting, and the female head of the clan, Haruno Kanaki, stood between the two._

_"alright, this is a battle to the death. whoever kills who is the victor, and the other one gets burned without thier heart and the heart will be destroyed, leaving your spirit to wander the earth with no way into the next world. if you lose, you will be eliminated from all records, even hospital and other records, leaving no trace but memories of others that you existed." the woman looked between the two, and shouted, "BEGIN!" as she jumped onto her pedestool that was high enough for her to see what was happening on the field._

_"as she said, Tiita. a fight to the death." the smal girl said, autimatically dropping into her stance._

_"fine, I will dance upon where your blood stains the earth!" the girl screeched, and flew at her, unsheathing a Katana with sloth-like reflexes._

_the other girl, when they all thought she would be run through, had a Katana out, and had blocked it. she puffed away to a log and appeared behind her cousin, kicking her in the center of her back hard enough she flailed all the way to the earthen ground._

_she continued her barrage of hits, bruising the elder girl's skin easily. "I...told you...Tiita...you should...have...become...a...civillian!" the elder girl blocked as best she could, but cried out in pain as the pinkette broke both arms with a sickening cracking and crunching noise, and they hung limply at the half-Haruno's sides._

_"I didn't want to!" the other girl cried out in obvious pain._

_"why...?! b-because...I...suggested...it?!" the pinkette launched herself at the girl, fists and feet hitting her torso repeatedly._

_"y-y-YES!" she screamed._

_"well, too bad! I...don't have...enough honour...to...spare!" the other Haruno gritted out as she slashed the other girl across the eyes, blinding her completely, and no amount of healing ould fix the damage done to the eyes._

_"p-please..." Tiita whispered so lowly only the smaller girl could hear her. "s-since you have blinded me, let me escape into the f-forest..."_

_the pinkette sighed minutely. "Hai." then she called up to her mother. "Okaa-sama! I have thought of a better way to torture this wretched creature than a fight to the death!"_

_the woman looked down at her, eyes narrowed in hate. "what is it, abomination?" she spat._

_"I have blinded her, so why not let her have to fend for herself in the conditions of the wilderness? to let animals and insects alike feed on her decaying eyes and flesh when she has departed this world, and have worms eat her heart out and destroy it for us?"_

_the woman looked thoughtful. "fine. Tiita, you are offically barred from the clan and must leave to the forest, never to return to civiliaztion!"_

_"H-Hai Kanaki-sama!" the girl shouted up to the woman, and she scuttled into the forest, blindly hitting and bumping a few trees on the way in, then she dissapeared._

_the young girl picked up her wepons and wiped them of the thick essence of life she had drawn in minute amounts. she replaced them in either thier sheaths or holsters, and bowed respectively to her mother._

_"Arigatou Gazimasu Okaa-sama." she muttered, face blank._

_"go and wash yourself, demon, you are filthy." she spat back, and thwe entire clan left her there. she walked all the way home, and washed herself, and re-dressed in her normal black, loose shorts and black high-collared long-sleeved lookse shirt, and then pulled on her gear and ran out to meet her friends for the day._

_**!!END FLASHBACK!!**_

the pinkette blinked as she came back to reality, and finished with her hair and things. she dressed in minutes, ate a rice ball, and headed off to the academy for the last day.

* * *

**K.L.K- I just noticed something...**

**Sakura- what?**

**K.L.K- IT'S THE TWENTIETH CHAPTER WHOOTness!**

**Sakura-oooooooookayyyyy...**

**K.L.K- well, hmm... READERS! any thoughts on who she should end up with? or her bloodlimit, if she is to have one? should I put a little...(chuckle) hinderance in the way of dear Saku-chan's power? REVIEW FOR JASHIN'S SAKE!**

**Tsunade- who said Sake?!**

**K.L.K- 0.o I said SAKE not sa-ke.**

**Tsunade- oh. (poofs off to drink Sake)**

**K.L.K- HEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEE'S CHIBI-GAARA!**

**Chibi-Gaara- damn you...why are you not reviewing?! i'm getting mad...and when I get mad... PEOPLE DIE!! (eyes red with wave of sand behind him)**

**K.L.K- (pats him on the head) good Chibi-Gaara. now, REVIEW!! or I swear I'll bring the Evil Demonic Plot Bunnies here, and you guys will HAVE to help me slaughter them! REVIEW!!**

**_Reviews make me happy._**

**_Reviews make the site go rouuuuuuuund and rouuuuuuuuuund!_**

**_SO FREAKING REVIEW!!_**

**_Arigatou!_**

**_(I'll update sooner if ya dooo!)_**


	21. Ino acts NICE? and not yet Academy

**K.L.K- I'm bored, my new computer is acting wierder than my old one...it won't play any music...and I need the internet to get a lab project in science done. we're going over cells, ONCE again, but this time we got to take samples of pondwater and such, and use microscopes! (squee) this year is SO much more fun than last year!!**

**Sakura- are you getting sleep-deprived AGAIN?**

**K.L.K- uhh...maybeeee...beside's, it's been two minutes and the internet's STILL all wacky. oh, the joys of getting used to a new computer... XP plus the new keyboard's messing me up a bit... Xl grrr...**

**Sakura- (raises eyebrow) oooooookayyyyyy...**

**K.L.K- shuddup. chapter twenty-one of 'A Mysterious Girl? Who could it Be?' starts now!**

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Naruto shouted out, as he happily pounced on his 'Sister' of sorts.

"_blarg_...Naruto...can't..._breathe_...!" the pinkette managed to gasp out, anbd he chuckled then gave her a squeeze, tightening the already spine-crunching hug for a second, making her squeak, and let go with a grin.

she looked at him, and swept him into a headlock-like position, then rubbed her knuckles on his scalp.

"NOOGIE!!" she gleefully shouted, laughing.

"_AUGH_! SAKURA-CHAAAN!" he whined, flailing in her grip. but, he was laughing too...

Sasuke came walking up and blinked, then chuckled. they were at it, yet again...but it was funny, and sooo kawaii! he shook his head, then walked over to them.

"Sakura, I think that his hair has enough static to shock everyone in the Academy building now..." he smiled faintly, chuckling.

the two looked at him, and she gave him a girn, then let him go and he fell to the floor with a 'OOF!' sound that was the air rushing out of his lungs. he was up in a flash and his hair was...

_'oh, my kami-sama...'_ Sakura said, desperately trying not to laugh, because once she got started, she'd surely have a hard time stopping. her eye twitched madly.

_**'what?'**_ Inner sleepily said, one side of her hair sticking up and it looked mashed, as if she'd slept on it, and she was in a silk nightie that was ruffled. she's just gotten out of bed, typical for Inner. she could outsleep Shikamaru if she wanted to! **_'sorry, I was taking a nap...whazzgoin--'_** she yawned loudly. _**'--on?'**_

Usui was barely containing her chuckles, curled in a corner of her cage in her small, puppy-ish form with her crimson purplish eyes glittered like some sort of amethyst-ruby crossover gem with amusement lighting them. _'she gave Naruto a noogie- and look.'_ she snickered, then put two tails over her snout, muffling the laughter.

_**'wha-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'**_ Inner exploded into laughter. all you could now hear that were coherent words were _**'Naruto'**_ and _**'hair'**_ and _**'broomstick-hair'**_ and somehow _**'hair gel overload'**_ for some reason. he didn't USE hair gel, but it sure looked like it now!

"hehe...Naruto...your..._hair_...HAHAHAHAA!!" she couldn't hold it off, and started laughing. fifteen minutes later, she stopped, her face a bit flushed. she wiped her eyes, and straightened herself out.

"alright, now what to talk abo--" all of a sudden, she was stopped in mid-sentence by someone's arms wrapping themselves around her middle. they were pale...and _feminine_?! what the _hell_?!

she felt a face snuggling into her back, and she blushed a bit, but nobody could tell.

the other two gaped. "I...Ino Yamanaka?!" they gasped.

"wha--Yamanaka!?" Sakura's eyes widened with shock. "w-what are you--"

"S-Sakura..." the girl sobbed, the tears wetting the pinkette's back, soaking through the clothing. "I-I'm s-so sorry!" she tightened her grip around the girl's waist. there was about an hour till Academy started...so...

"Naruto, Sasuke, please go somewhere else. I may not have alot of experience with emotions, but I can tell she wants to talk to me." the viridian green eyes rolled when they didn't get her meaning. "alone." she emphasized, and the Uchiha dragged the Uzumaki to the other end of the playground where he could tempt the blonde with ramen.

"Yamanaka, what do you need?" the pinkette asked, and the arms tightened after slacking a bit.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" the blonde girl sobbed. "I-I d-didn't m-mean all t-those t-things yesterday! _I'M S-SORRY_!!" she sobbed louder and pressed herself further into the pinkette's back.

she inhaled. 'she smells good...' she threw the thought out of her mind; it wasn't ..._natural_... for her to like the rosette girl. just not acceptable to her parents or village. she seriously needed to sort her emotions later.

"Yamanaka...I'm sorry too." the words made the blonde tense a bit, but when the pinkette reached around and stroked her hair, she felt loads better, for some obscure reason.

"w-why would y-you be s-sorry, S-Sakura?" the blue-eyed girl asked, her aformentioned eyes shut as she felt the warmth and feeling of the girl she was hugging tranfer into her body that had felt painful and numb since ther little...eh..._spat_.

"because, Yamanaka- or should I call you Ino now?" she smiled a bit.

"H-Hai, Ino w-would d-do nicely..." the girl whispered.

"well, Ino, you see I had no right to say those things to you. I had no real reason to scream and yell, and most of all insult your honor along with the Yamanaka clan's. for that I am truly, deeply sorry." the girl shut her eyes, dark lashes showdowing her cheeks as she felt a all-too-familiar pang of pain in her heart, but it was different, somehow.

sadness, loneliness, depression. these were things she had felt many a time before, on various occasions too many to count. but she felt anger- at herself. grief- at her actions. and worst of all was the guilt, creeping up her spinal column and making her body feel like it had been a statue cast in lead, then dropped in a bottomless pit of dense depression.

"y-you s-shouldn't b-be sorry...Sakura...I had no right to yell that at you, either." the girl had calmed down, finally, but was still crying.

"no, no it's alright. my parent's said the same things. don't worry about it, I'm used to the insults...so...wanna be a friend of mine?" the girl grinned goofily, and the blonde untangled herself from the Haruno, and grinned back, drying her tears.

"y-yeah. friends." she smiled, and the two hugged. Ino discreetly sniffed the pink locks, and found they smelled a bit of peppermint, and cherry blossoms. she snuggled her nose into the hair, it smelt good to her florist's nose. Sakura rubbed tiny circles on the girls back, reassuring her she was there for her if need be.

"OI! LEZBO'S!" a bully yelled, and threw a large rock. "GET A ROOM!"

Sakura caught the rock, and threw it right back at him, hitting him on the noggin. "HOPEFULLY THAT KNOCKED SOME SENSE INTO YA, YOU WIERDO!" she shouted back. the two girls looked at each other and giggled.

comon, it WAS pretty funny!

Naruto and Sasuke came running over, the blonde grinning and the raven-haired boy smiling. "are you two friends now?"

they nodded.

"good. the village was starting to get a bit wary of your fighting. chunins were running." the Uchiha laughed.

"yeah, but that's over now. sooo...how long do we have till Academy starts?" the pinkette asked, and the two others looked at a rather large watch they had.

"fourty-five minutes." he shrugged.

"Aa." the pinkette grunted. she walked over to the tree and plopped herself down, with the two boys sitting beside her.

Ino felt a bit jealous, but they were basically her siblings. no worries then! she just sighed. "where am I gonna sit?"

the pinkette thought for a moment, then a lightbulb went of over her head. she glared at the smirking Uchiha. "Sasuke! dammit, stop doing that every time I have an idea!" he let go of the minor genjutsu, and she sighed. "well, you could always lay right here..." she guestured to her lap.

the blonde blushed a bit, but it went, thankfully, unnoticed. "t-Thank you, Sakura." she grinned as she layed down with her head on the spot the rosette had previously guestured to.

"no problem, Ino." the girl yawned sleepily, and then her head swung sideways, her already asleep as it fell onto the drowsy Uchiha's shoulder, as it usually did three-fourths of the time.

ten minutes later Sasuke shook himself awake. 'nngh... oh yeah...Academy...' he sighed internally, and went to shake the pinkette a bit, and was a bit flabbergasted at the scene.

the blonde Yamanaka had crawled her way fully onto the girl's lap, and had wrapped her arms around the rosette's waist, almost as if hugging a teddy bear, and Sakura was smiling softly and stroking the other girl's back.

it seems they were ment to be close friends after all. kinda like him and Naruto... they were firce rivals when they wanted to be. he shook his head and tapped Naruto so the blonde fell over and awoke, and he nearly burst out laughing at the scene.

they looked at each other, then they shook the girl's, but not so much that they would fall from thier positions.

green eyes fluttered open. "nngh..." she grunted out and cracked her neck. she looked down and her cheeks were instantly redder than a Red Delicious apple. "I-Ino?!"

the blue eyes fluttered open, and they immidiately opened wide with shock. "S-Sakura?!" her face was (coughcough) well, redder than the Teme's favorite food.

the two boys were laughing, leaning on each other then falling down, hitting thier heads together with a loud clunking noise. "OWWIE!"

* * *

**K.L.K- (laughs evilly) me is verra evil. heheheh... anywho, unless the story goes that way, it is NOT, (I repeat) NOT going to be InoSaku. I only put that in there because the blonde needed to be put in there...plus my friend Ino-Cherry read this, and she dangled me by my feet over a cauldron of pink fluff until I wrote the Yamanaka in again, and this time nicer. yes, this means that some people will have a crush on her, like Ino does, and she doesn't notice it, at all.**

**Sakura- O.O WHAT THE HELL?! K.L.K!!**

**K.L.K- O.O HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS! I NEED TO GO HIDEEE! (ninja poof away)**

**Sakura- (grabs the some) damnit! anywho, remember, send in who you want me to be with/fall in love with/get with. and the bloodlimit still hasn't been chosen yet, alrighty? and if you REALLY want it, somehow Tiita, my supposedly dead cousin will come back.**

**Kyuubi- review, humans!**

**K.L.K- (comes outta nowhere and hits him in the head with a tennis racket then dissapears again)**

**Kyuubi- (grumbles and rubs his head) I mean, PLEASE review.**

**Chibi-Gaara- that's IT! I'm goin to where K.L.K is! review if you want me to coe back! (ninja poof away and is supremely miffed)**

**Hidan- FUCKING REVIEW YOU FUCKING MORTALS!**

**(nothing happens to him)**

**Kyuubi- oh COME ON! that's not fair! why does HE--(gets hit with tennis racket once more)...I'll be quiet.**

**Lee-REVIEW!! YOSH!**


	22. Shika&Choji find out, academy&Mizuki?

**K.L.K-...Lee...got in here...goddamnit. anywho, YO! hmm... twenty-second chapter of 'A Mysterious Girl? Who Could It Be?'. I've gotten rather bored of school lately, but keep up my grades and daydream in my spare time... or when we're going over something I've already mastered. goddamnit, we already know all about cells and photostnthesis, goddamned science teacher! (coughcough) back to the fic. I'm bored, and I'll try to type. TT-TT the last chappies were...filler-ish...blarg. I'm still gonna try to type when bored.**

**Sakura- I thought after the blood-bathed fanfic you had to delete we made a pact to never type when bored, ne?**

**K.L.K- I signed it with my left hand.**

**Sakura- so?**

**K.L.K- I'm right-handed.**

**Sakura-...damn you and reading the Unfortunate Events series! (seething)**

**K.L.K- they're good books. anywho, I don't own, don't sue, blah blah and have a nice trip through the random writings and unplanned events in this chappie!**

* * *

the two girls looked at each other before thier faces turned even redder and then swiveled away from each other. the two boys- who were somewhat still groaning in pain from thier noggins knocking together- were still laughing a bit.

the two girls were quivering, and the two boys looked at them in shock thinking 'oh shit they're gonna cry! oh hell! whatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo!?' well...Naruto was thinking more along the line of 'shit! Sakura-chan's starting to cry--ramenramenramen--what do I do?!--ramenramenramen-- hmm...I'm hungry...Ichiraku's miso ramen sounds good...mm...ramenramenramenramenramenramenramenramen...' and so on.

the Uzumaki and Uchiha nearly reeled back in shock- it's a bad idea when you've hit your heads with another person, trust me on this one- when the girls started laughing.

"Oh MY--" the pinkette laughed so hard her ribs were beginning to ache. "KAMI-SAMA! that was so funny! HAHA, they clunked heads! AHAHAHAHA!"

"OMIGAWD! THEY _CLUNKED_ HEADS! HAHAHA! I WISH I WOULD'VE HAD MY CAMERA!" the blonde girl laughed, having trouble with her aching ribs too.

"haha...ah, I needed that laugh." the Haruno said as she wiped the laugh-tears from the corners of her eyes.

"me too." the blonde girl -barely- standing beside her agreed as she wiped her face with one hand. they straightened each other up, and then helped the boys up. Ino didn't glomp Sasuke, which was a bit puzzling.

"hey, Ino, wouldn't you have already glomped Sasuke-Teme by now?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"well, usually, but he doesn't interest me any longer..." the blonde's cheeks tinted red as she thought of the person she had finally accepted that she likes.

"OOH! who is it, tell me and I'll keep it a HUGE secret, Dattebayo!" Naruto was excited. greeeat.

"well...nah..." the Yamanaka said as she glanced, unnoticed, at the pinkette. the bell for Academyfinally rang.

"YES!" Naruto shouted, and ran into the building, leaving the others to cough up the dust he had stirred and they had breathed into thier lungs, then they headed in.

they all sat down in thier usual spots, and waited for Iruka-sensei to finally get there. Sasuke was blathering on about something, and Naruto hopped onto the desk in front of him and glared at the raven-haired boy.

"Teme!" he growled, then a kid in front of him pushed the blonde boy foreward without knowing, and the two ended up in a liplock.

Sakura, hearing the commotion, woke up and slitted open her eyes, then they widened and she covered them with her hands. "MY _EYES_! THEY_ BUUUUUUUUUURN_!" she fell backwards in her seat, twitching.

the two that had accidentally liplocked sputtered, and then a wave of rabid fangirls surrounded the fox-boy. "Naruto..." they threatened. "Sasuke-kun's first kiss was supposed to be mine!" they leapt, but they were fended off by a seemingly lazy and sluggish movement of the pinkette, and they were flung across the room. everyne gaped at the girl who was calmly sitting in her seat, once again napping.

"w-wow, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"practice makes perfect." the seemingly asleep girl muttered. Morino Iruka walked in and saw the fangirls indented into the wall, raised his eyebrow, but did nothing else. he continued on with the last lesson, and then the test.

"Haruno Sakura?" he called out when it was time for her to get up. she made a handsign without lifting her head, and _POOF_! ten clones. they puffed off, and the girl snored a bit, the genius Nara looking at her with envy of her sleep.

"troublesome..." he muttered.

by the end of the tests, everyone but the loveable Uzumaki had passed, and he was pretty bummed out.

"okay," Iruka caught the attention of all the -now- genin and Naruto. "come tomorrow, and you will recieve your teams! dissmissed!" a crowd of kids sped out the door as the word was only half-said by the chunin, and another shrimpy kid, possibly the same one that had been trampled all that year, got pummeled into the ground then got up and kept running.

Naruto was crying, and Sakura was pinching the bridge of skin on her nose to try and allieviate the anger that was slowly but surely building up. she didn't like to be around or have to deal with the tears or emotions the droplets caused. "Naruto?"

"y-yes?" the blonde boy sniffled.

"GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!" she shouted playfully, after a moment of absolute silence.

"GAH!" he fell over.

the other three looked at each other, then grinned a teeny bit evilly as they pulled stucks with feathers outta nowhere, and tickled the Uzumaki into tears. but this time, laugh-induced.

"hahahaha--Sakura-ch-hahahhaha!" Naruto cried out as the pinkette's feather tickled his ribcage through the dark navy blue shirt he wore.

"do you want us to stop, Naruto?" Ino asked, happy gleam in her eye.

"Y-hahahaha-_YES_!" he writhed on the ground.

"okay!" the two girls chirped, and Sasuke handed them his feather-stick-thingie-whatever the hell it was, he handed it to them.

Sakura hefted the Uzumaki up with one hand, and he bashfully stood to his feet. "sorry, Sakura-chan." he apoligized. "I know you don't like crying people."

she sighed lightly and gave a slight grin. "no worries, Naruto. look I'm...I'm really sorry about the test...maybe you'll get a second chance? I'll help you with regular clones later, I promise." she held out her pinkie-finger, with no nail-polish at all on it, the nail almond-shaped with a vague stain and scent of blood on it from a certain Uchiha- but nobody but Sakura noticed that. "Pinky promise?" she asked.

he grinned and held out his pinky finger. "pinky promise!" they shook with thier pinkies, and they walked out of the Academy, Ino staring at Sakura through her half-covered eye. all of a sudden Mizuki, a instructor at the Academy, stepped out of a doorway.

"Naruto!" he called. "I have something to tell you!" the aformentioned Uzumaki started meandering over to the silver-haired man.

the rosette Haruno felt a chill go up her spine. "Naruto." she said quietly. he paused in his footsteps and looked back at her. "be careful. be on your guard at all times." he grinned, gave his two-thumbs up, and went with the elder man into the balcony room. Sakura sighed, and twiddled with the ends of her itachi-esque low ponytail.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino asked her as her stare flickered to the door, with the words imprinting in her mind. Mizuki was telling Naruto to steal the scroll with the secret jutsus of the village within it. and to practice them in a clearing by that one place in the forest? oh, something was definately up.

"Sakura?" Ino repeated, waving her hand in front of the emerald orbs.

"Hai, Ino?" the pinkette asked.

"you were spacing out." the girl sounded worried.

"somethings...off-kilter. I must be forgetting something at my house I need to do. I must be going, then! Sayonara!" the Haruno bowed slightly, then dissapeared through a window and was gone a second later.

"woah! where the heck did she go?!" Ino asked, eyes wide.

"that's Sakura for you." he sighed. "more mysterious than me or probably anyone in the village." he walked out of the building. Ino followed, chatting with him on topics, trying to find out about the Haruno.

Shikamaru and Chouji were waiting outside for her, and greeted her with the usual. "sooo..." the Nara started. "I hear that you have a new crush."

the girl blushed. "n-no I don't!"

"you weren't hanging on the Uchiha, Ino." the pinapple-headed boy pointed out.

"...oh." she came to that realization now.

"plus we saw the little thing with Sakura..." the girl's eyes widened, and he smirk/smiled.

"shit. lease, _PLEASE_ don't tell anyone!" she pleaded.

"we won't. we just needed verification. lets go."he smiled.

"thank you, Lazy Ass." she used her nickname for him. they preceded to walk each other to thier homes.

With Sakura, she was pacing her living room over and over, but sat down and leaned her head back with her eyes closed.

_'to go and help him, or to let him go through this on his own...?'_ she mused inwardly.

_'what if things go wrong? someone is going to get hurt.'_ Usui decided._ 'and badly.'_

_**'well, I don't want Naruto getting hurt or anyone else!' **_Inner wailed.

_'Aa. than we need to go, observe, and if need be, jump in to help.'_ Outer decided.

_'sounds good.'_ the Kitsune nodded, crimson-purply eyes shining with excitement. she might just be able to help, or see a little blood in this one.

_**'whatever keeps him safe. he's like a brother to us!'**_ Inner shouted.

_'well, it's settled then.'_ the outer personality smiled. _'we wait and observe until needed.'_

* * *

**K.L.K- So, SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I was playing Zelda all weekend with Ino-cherry X3 hehe. anywho, I'm sorry for the lateness of this chappie, and now that we're finally into the show once more, I'll be updating as soon as I can find a site with episodes that work, as in this is going along with the Anime, not the manga. I don't have acess to the Manga, with the economy fluctuations and all. plus I'm totally phyched for halloween. I'MMA BE A KUNOHA KUNOICHI! yesshhness. and my friend Ino-Cherry is thinking about being either Temari, Tenten, or Ino. she's not too sure about it. ANDDDD I have a way to bring Tiita back in! (grins happily) you'll never guess when she will, though.**

**Sakura- (swirly eyes) so...much...BLATHERING ON! blegh.**

**K.L.K- hehe. I guess she's right... so...**

**Sasuke- PLEASE,**

**Ino- REVIEW!**


	23. Mizuki's plan FAILED!

**K.L.K- OMIJASHIN! I"M SO SOSOSOSOSO_SOOOOOO _SORRY!!! I got caught up in school and stuff like that...damn homework... and I am apoligizing for not updating. this Friday is Halloween, so be on the lookout for a Halloween chapter, possibly, and a Halloween fanfiction. it's my favourite holiday, after all. I'm a Konoha Kunoichi for it though, and up here in Ohio it gets freezing. T-T lucky me for having short sleeves.**

**Kyuubi- damnit girl!**

**K.L.K- yeah, yeah, I apoligized already! shuddup, Kitsune!**

**Kyuubi- you're one to talk, Kit!**

**K.L.K-...touche. well, enjoy the chapter! I may not remember some of the details, gomen-nasai!**

**Sakura- K.L.K-chan doesn't own Naruto in any way, form, and she doesn't make profit off this.**

**K.L.K- nope. my wallet is empty! (shows cobweb-filled wallet) here's the twenty-third chapter!**

* * *

Sakura watched Naruto sneak into the tower- and somehow, someway- he got past the gaurds and stole the scroll. she stepped out into a clearing before the one where he was supposed to go, and then hopped into the trees, and peered down at him.

"hmm..." he grunted as he practiced the Kage Bunshin jutsu, and it worked. a specialized jutsu. then Iruka hid in the tree beside her, and he didn't notice she was there. tch, typical. he couldn't see though the cloaking genjutsu she had placed upon herself.

Mizuki hopped into a tree opposite of them, and he had two large shuriken strapped to his back. "well, little Brat," he smirked, as Naruto growled. "you stole the scroll for me, I'm sure that it will get some big bucks in the black market."

"what?! but don't I pass the exam?!" Naruto shouted.

"nope. you're just some stupid little halfwit that fell for this. and you'll get blamed for this, you know why?"

he shook his head, the blonde confused as ever.

"it's because twelve years ago, the Kyuubi attacked. everyone hates you, you know. Iruka even hates you..." Mizuki continued, his black-col coloured eyes glimmering with fiendish glee at causing this young boy torment.

"no...that isn't true!" the blonde yelled.

"oh yes, it is. Iruka's Okaasan and Otousan were killed in the battle, and you have the monster sealed inside of you. YOU are the nine-tailed Kyuubi!" he roared, and threw a weapon at the frozen boy.

the other Academy sensei jumped in front of the spinning and oversized blade, it impacting heavily on his back.

_'Usui, you were right.'_ Sakura thought with calculative eyes at the scene. the sacfrifice for someone you cared for, she mused.

_**'Shut up Outer! keep watching!'**_ Inner shouted.

_'please Kit, keep on your guard.'_ the Ten-tailed Kitsune sealed within the Pinkette's mind said serenely.

_'fine.'_ the Outer mind sighed.

"W-Why?" Naruto asked, looking at the man covering him protectively with widened curulean eyes.

"because, I care for you....it feels like family." the elder man said.

"this is so sweet it makes me sick." the silver-haired man snarled, and he went for the scroll, but it dissapeared in a flash of pink. "what the-?!"

"I don't think so, Mizuki." Sakura tutted, leaning lazily on a tree branch with the scroll tied firmly on her back. damn, was that thing big _enough_?!

"Damn. you're that Haruno girl." he grimaced. "you overheard my little plan and heard my deciet, didn't you?"

she nodded, and her bored eyes shifted unabashedly to the other man's eyes, making him shiver. "Hai. you should be more careful, a genin overhearing you? tsk, tsk, looks like someone's losing thier edge." she smirked.

"shut up, wench." the man growled.

"oh, I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear you, speak up!" she smirked wider.

"SHUT UP!" the man roared. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whimpered.

"Sakura, _run_!" Iruka shouted up to her, still pained by his injury.

"NO!" she snarled down at them, still holding Mizuki's gaze. "I've had quite ENOUGH! this man dared to mess with Naruto, knowing full well others could hear him, isn't that right, Iruka-sensei?"

he looked to the ground.

"I know you heard." she shrugged. "and anyway, Mizuki, you aren't going to get your filthy paws on this, not now, not ever, and not even if you manage to kill me, you'll never get this scroll! I swear it to Konoha!" she had fire in her eyes, her mouth set ina firm line.

"oh sure, I'm worried that the little girl will come and beat me up." he said with sarcasm practically dripping off in puddles. "come here, I'll beat some sense into you!"

"nope." she smirked. "whatever you can dish out, I've survived much worse. don't think the Kyuubi attack was the end of the suffering, Mizuki." she then took advantage of his widened eyes, and leapt down at him, making handsigns. "BLOODY BLOSSOMS!" she yelled, and the man fell, twitching to the floor, then he screamed in agony as he clutched at his head.

"what did you do to him!?" Iruka asked.

"my weakest Genjutsu in my arsenal. now here," she focused her chakra into her left palm, and healed the cut on his back in a second since it was a miniscule wound. "you're healed, now GO! he'll be up in about fourty seconds. I have to go back into the shadows, to observe, I feel like I've meddled quite enough in your troubles."

Naruto looked at her wierd.

"a gut feeling. I trust my gut. now go!" she yelled, then dissapeared in a blurred, holographic leap to an unknown location.

they got going, and Sakura followed with ease as 'Naruto' and 'Iruka' chased each other, the scroll she had strapped to Iruka's back was a phony. they didn't know it, yet.

"Hand over the scroll, Naruto!" the Iruka chasing him demanded. "give it to me, I'm Iruka! you can trust me!"

"no I can't!" the fake Naruto voiced. "because I'M Iruka!" in a puff of smoke, it was indeed Iruka.

the fake Iruka smirked. "Very good." the image flickered off with a puff of smoke, and it was Mizuki.

they proceeded to fight in the Bamboo- which was rather dull witted in Sakura's opinion- when they fought clear to a clearing.

Mizuki threw the giant Shuriken he had been tossing at the other Academy Sensei, when something not even Sakura could stop happened. she tried too.

she hadn't even taken a step when the blade pierced the skin of Naruto's back.

"Why, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"B-Because." the boy grinned, a bit weakened with the pain. "you're like family to me."

the man smiled weakly. he was about to reply when all of a sudden ten ANBU operatives with the masks strapped in place finally showed up, two of them were restraining a struggling and startled Mizuki.

"where is the scroll?" a tiger-masked one asked emotionlessly after he had opened the one strapped onto Iruka's back, only to have it puff to nothing.

"here." Sakura called out, hopping down from a high perch on a tree-branch. "I heard all the commotion and I came to help. I first of all made sure the scroll was in my safe possesion, and then I followed to see if I was any help at all with the fight. if you need any information, Mizuki was going to sell the scroll to the highest bidder in the black market." she sighed as she lightly tossed the tiger-ANBU the scroll, which he nearly dropped it.

"thank you miss...?" the wolf-ANBU was clearly asking for her name.

"Ah! so sorry for my bad manners, ANBU-sans. Haruno. Sakura Haruno." the girl nodded. "may I go, or will you need my help for anything else?"

they shook thier heads silently for a negative response.

"Aa. Sayonara." she gave a lazy wave, and then POOF! gone in a puff of smoke.

there were a few murmers running through the ten people, and they soon dissapated, taking the scroll and Mizuki with them.

"Hey Naruto?" Iruka asked, taking off his forehead protector.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei?" the blonde Uzumaki asked.

"you pass." the man with the thin, long scar acros the bridge of his nose smiled as he tied thwe knot in the back of the Hitiate.

"ALL RIGHT!" the boy shouted, hugging Iruka, while the elder man laughed.

Sakura smiled lightly at the scene from her previous perch, and then dissapeared in a twirl of silent wind, to her home. tomorrow they would get placed on thier genin teams, and she had a pretty good inkling of who she had as a Sensei. not to mention who would be in her squad.

_'this will be interesting.'_ Usui remarked as Sakura got ready for bed.

_**'Hai.'**_ Inner yawned, then fell back asleep.

_'well, hope tomorrow goes without a hitch...'_ the Outer thought sleepily, then fell into the light doze she was accostomed to.

* * *

**K.L.K- YESHNESS! all done! (wipes brow) I took several breaks from scraping off the wallpaper from the bathroom walls with a spatula. we're currently re-doing the bathroom, this time with paint. (sarcasm) yippee. anywho, please, PLEASE review!**

**Gai- YOSH! please review for the wonderfully youthful K.L.K!**

**Lee- YOSH! please Review for this youthful fanfiction work!!**

**K.L.K- -.-" goddamnit, I need to get Sakura and Kakashi back in here...NOW... my disclaimer room is being taken over by green-spandexed youthful men! DX AUGH!!**


	24. Sakura meetsKakashiagain academys done!

**K.L.K- Yo! wait a second... (ties and gags Lee and Gai, throws them into a room that's creepier than hell itself) there.**

**(screams containing the words, 'SOO UNYOUTHFUL!!' came from inside)**

**K.L.K-...okayyyyyy... anyways, Sakura, disclaimer!**

**Sakura- right! K.L.K-chan doesn't own Naruto, nor does she make any profit whatsoever on this fanfiction work! she owns nothing!**

**K.L.K- yup!...and I'm on my parents computer again. it seems my fucking computer's link to the internet is royally fucked up at the moment.**

**Hidan- YEAHH! CUSSING! FUCK YEAH!**

**K.L.K- FUCK YEAH! (laughs) anyway, to the fic!**

* * *

_**'Ehh?...wha--'**_ the Inner yawned rather loudly. _**'--goin' on?'**_ Inner Sakura yawned internally.

_'oh yeah...we get put on our teams today...'_ Sakura realized, and looked at her- now fixed with chakra- annoying-as-hell beeping alarm clock.

_'why do we keep that infernal thing?'_ Usui asked drolly.

_'I don't know.'_ Sakura sighed inwardly._ 'it hurts my ears.'_

_'yeah, well, its time to get your lazy ass out of bed, alright?'_ Usui joked.

_'fine, fine Usui-chan.'_ Sakura teased back, getting a short bark of laughter from the ten-tailed kitsune sealed within her.

she trudged to her bathroom, and turned on the shower to cold._ 'oh kami-sama I hate myself for this!' _she groaned before stripping off her nightclothes quickly and jumping into the freezing stream of water. she hissed as the freezing icy water made contact with her comfortably warm skin, and kept her teeth from chattering while she scrubbed her hair and her bady, removing all the dead skin cells that had acumulated during the night.

she stepped out of the shower after turning it off, and quickly dried her freshly-washed hair with her chakra, and dressed quickly into her usual outfit of a black, split skirt, and her shorts, plus her belly-button baring top with the symbol she had been given by her long-deceased clan on her clothing as well.

she looked at her products she used in the showers and sighed. she'd now given up scented shampoo and body wash, because she knew full well she could get caught rather easily with those powerful scents by enemy shinobi. she'd also given up scented things of other kinds, such as her peppermint lotion and her peach-scrub for exfoliation. actually, she didn't actually _NEED_ to give it up parsay, since she'd never used the fruity-scrub or minty lotion. Usui said that she could smell it, and it had been three rooms away from the pinkette, so she'd been forced to throw it out.

she also knew she might have to get another place to live, to avoid suspicion, of course, and also because this place was rather sacred to her, and she couldn't afford her haven to be found out. she left the idea swimming in the many she had in her youth, locked behind a un-labeled door in her complex mind.

she sighed as she fixed her hair into it's regular spot, and thanked her kitsune friend for making it look like she had a little black rimming her eyes, but that was mostly an illusion. she wouldn't have any need for cosmetics, she knew, so she had forgone them for meeting her sensei and team.

she slipped on her gear and simultainiously ate her rice-ball, and stood up and stretched. Inner winced as her back popped several times for each twist she gave it.

_**'I wish you wouldn't do that.'**_ she grumbled.

_'too bad, my back hurt.'_ the outer grumbled right back.

_'girls...'_ Usui warned.

**'sorry Usui.'** they chourused.

_'good.'_ she nodded, then went back too sleep.

_'sure, you guys can sleep, I can't.'_ Sakura grumbled away from where they could hear her.

_**'I heard that.'**_

_'damn.'_

Sakura then puffed out of her living space, and went to an aboandoned field outside the Academy. she straightened her clothing out of habit, and then puffed to the Academy playground. like always, she was too damned early, so she hopped in her usual tree to sleep.

and hour later, Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino came walking in, and they were looking for the pinkette.

"_nngh_..." someone groaned right above the female blonde, and she looked up only to have her view obscured by a falling object with pink hair and sleepy, half-open viridian green eyes.

"_ACK_!" the Yamanaka was pinned under the thing, and when she opened her eyes, she nearly fainted. her face was in Sakura's breasts. she squeezed her eyes shut, since she could see a bit under the bindings.

'Oh Kami-sama, why do you torture me so?' she asked inwardly.

a humongous yawn was heard. "Ino?" a feminine voice asked.

'shit she's up.' the blonde, who's will to keep her eyes shut was waning. 'don't look don't look don't look don't look don't look don't l--DAMN, THIS GIRL HAS SOME FREAKING SEXY BOOBS!' her control snapped and she hoped she wasn't drooling.

"hey, Ino, are you okay? did I injure you in the fall or something? Ino?" Sakura asked, not noticing the other girl's position. she turned her off herself, and onto the ground and gaped. _'shit I think I hurt her!'_

there was a major nosebleed, and she was unconsious with anime-swirled eyes in place of her usual sparkly sky-blue orbs. and there was a bit of drool too, but thankfully of rthe blonde nobody noticed.

"Ino?...Ino? comon, wake up, seriously!" Sakura was officially flipping out. her hand glowed with purple chakra, and she placed it on the Yamanaka's head, looking for a concussion or some other injury.

Ino woke up, with a slight blush on her face, only to see the cleavage she now had imprinted in, on, and throughout her mind looming straight over her face. "S-S-S-Sakura?" she stuttered, her face beet-red.

"Hai, Ino?" the pinkette asked innocently.

"c-c-c-c-c-c-could I have some s-s-s-space f-for fresh a-a-a-air?" the girls face was a shade that i'm pretty sure you can't have for long with it being healthy to do so...

"Sure, Ino." the girl smiled faintly, and she backed off. "sorry for landing on you, I had a bad dream and I guess I tried to turn over..." she rubbed the back of her head. "Gomen-nasai."

it took all of the female blonde's control to not let out a fangirlish squeal and have her eyes turn into hearts at the scene.'SO Kawaii!!' the girl squealed within her well-guarded mind.

"ehh, Ino?" the pinkette's voice broke through her naughty-minded pictures of the Haruno girl in lingerie and startled her, but the pinkette was making her way over to Sasuke and Naruto.

"GAH!" Ino let out a muffled scream behind her hands and berated herself on getting caught up in mental pictures of the rosette kunoichi again. thankfully, nobody noticed.

with the three sibling-like best friends, they were chatting.

"Hey Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, Naruto?" the girl sighed.

"you have some blood on your boobs from Ino."

"I know, Naruto." the girl sighed. she could smell it from where her nose was, too. she licked three of her fingers, and with the blonde the blood had come from watching, wiped the red substance off her breasts and licked it off her fingers.

Sasuke really didn't do anything, but Naruto gagged. "Eww, Sakura-chan that's gross!"

she looked at him, with a deadpanned stare. "I didn't want it on my chest all day, and I didn't want to wipe it on my clothes. sheesh, you are such a pussy." she leaned against the tree trunk lazily.

"I'm not a pussy, you are!" Naruto retorted.

"no shit, I'm a female. you however, are somehow classified as a male." she had a sly grin on her face.

"so? I'm not the one who was acting all macho yesterday with saving the scroll and stuff!" he responded.

"yeah, well I wasn't acting 'macho' or whatever the hell that means, I was doing my duty to the village." she replied cooly.

_"PLAY-FIGHT!"_ he yelled, and then tackled the mildly surprised girl to the ground. without the two knowing it, the two kitsune's started to chat.

_'just like little kits, ne?'_ Usui sighed.

**'Hai, Usui-chan. you've got to admit thay have some spirit though. my brat's just too stupid to even think of talking to me.'** Kyuubi sighed as one of his tails swished behind him.

_'Hai-- wait a minute...'_ she switched it to where the two Sakura's could hear her. _'gooo, Saku-chan!'_

_**'Zzzz...'**_ Inner snored.

Usui switched back. _'alrighty then.'_ she and Kyuubi sweatdropped.

in the meanwhile, Sakura and Naruto were rolling on the ground, play-fighting. in the end, Naruto only managed to barely win because he was able to pin the girl beneath him for three counts.

"nice fighting, Naruto." the rosette genin laughed.

"thanks, Sakura-chan!" the whiskered blonde grinned.

meanwhile, with the Yamanaka, she had been watching the fight, and her face was red. twelve she may be, pervert may also be, perfect little angel she is not. her face turned a deep, cherrylike red when the mental images of Sakura in lacy, black see-through lingerie raced across her minds' eye.

she swallowed nervously. she knew that Sakura had some damn fine breasts, but the mental pictures were just....she snapped back to reality when she felt blood going into her nose. 'shit shit shit.' that cuss word became a mantra in her head.

"Ino, are you bleeding again from your nose?!" Sakura asked, not unabashadly. she knew it was her fault, but was so innocent- or a little bit blind in emotions as she kept saying herself- as to not know Ino had feelings for her THAT way. "here, let me see it..." she leaned down, and let a little healing energy escape her fingertips, healing the broken vein. "jeeze. you might have to think of getting your nostril cauterized if this keeps happening, Ino." the girl sighed, as she held out a hand to help the blonde girl up.

Ino looked at the hand and took it, pulling herself up and brushing herself off. "thanks, Sakura." she grinned at the other girl, who gave a faitn smile in return.

"Hey!! Ino!" Shikamaru called over to the girl.

"oh Shikamaru's calling me. I'd better go over there!" the Yamanaka said, then waved her bye as she ran over to thwe Lazy genius Nara and the constantly-snacking Akamichi.

"hahaha." Sasuke chuckled.

"what is it?" Sakura asked, tilting ehr head to the side. she looked like a confused puppy!

"oh, never mind Sakura." the Uchiha waved it off.

"ooookayyy..." the rosette kunoichi rolled her eyes.

Naruto looked between the both of them. "huh?"

"anyway, Sakura....I need to tell you something about It--" Sasuke started, then was inturrupted by the Academy bell ringing. it seemsIno's little escapade lasted longer than previously thought.

"comon, you guys!" Sakura laughed as she trotted ahead of them. "it the last day of Academy, aren't you guys excited at all?"

Naruto nodded and ran to catch up with her. "of course, Dattebayo! _hey_!! wait up!"

Sasuke looked at them and then ran after them. he didn't like being left behind!

they finally got into the classroom, and sat down in thier usual seats. the whole classroom was WAY too loud, and Sakura sighed, relived for her ears' sake that Iruka had finally come in.

"ALRIGHT!" he yelled, quieting the class. he started to list off teams. the three sibling-like friends were supremely bored until thier names were called out.

"Haruno Sakura!" the chunin sensei called out, and the three sat up straight.

_'oh please, oh please let us be on the same team!'_ Sakura thought.

_'I hope so too, Kit.'_ Usui sighed.

_**'WAHH!'**_ Inner cried at the very idea of her and 'her boys' being seperated.

'please please let Sakura-chan and Teme be on my team!' the blonde Uzumaki thought hyperly.

'Hn. I hope Sakura and the Dobe are on my team... I'll know I can trust them at least...' Sasuke thought, his eyes closed and face passive.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" the chunin instructor called out.

the two others had thier finger crossed for luck and Inner Sakura was on her knees begging.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

they all inwardly cheered.

"Sensei is Hatake Kakashi!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "_crap_." she muttered too low for anyone to hear. "that Hatake will get on my _last_ nerve..."

_'isn't he the only one who had ever been inside the clan house? didn't he befriend you when you were little?'_ Usui asked.

_'wait a minute...I think he did...'_ Saura said inwardly, and then a flash of purple light obscured her vision and shrunk her pupils to slits in the outside world.

_'he had been there because he saved a Haruno but got badly injured...I helped him heal...my mother didn't know, he was in the Side Branch's part of the house... he had one Sharingan eye... he helped train my speed...he lost both teammates...he was on Itachi's ANBU squad...he joked around with me and got a rare smile quite often...he said he wouldn't have forgotten me...he's and orphan the same as I am...he's lost so many... so have I... I knew it was him!'_ Sakura's mind buzzed with excitement.

she finally found one of the ones she knew from her- rather bloody and horrific- past! she had forgotten him, his memory lost in the tendrils of pain and misery in her mind. she knew how old he'd be. twenty-four years old. he must have dropped out of the ANBU black ops. too.

"...-kura? Sakura? helloo_ooo_? anybody home?" Naruto waved her hand in front of her face.

"ehh, _nani_?" she said sleepily, as her pupils- which had gone thankfully unnoticed- went back into thier usual shape.

"you spaced out. we're supposed to eat lunch then go to room one-oh-nine in three hours." Sasuke inturrupted.

"Aa. I'll go home for lunch, then..." the Haruno yawned, and then stood from her started to walk away.

"ne, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "do you want to eat with us? you don't have to go home, you know." he grinned.

"why... Arigatou, Naruto. but I think I'll just eat somewhere in Konoha." thje girl turned her head to look at him, and then she dissapeared into thin air.

Naruto and Sasuke went to eat elsewhere, while she settled for just laying down silently on a rooftop, her stomach no longer empty-feeling because she couldn't stop the past from flashing before her green orbs.

_'my mother abused me physically and verbally... my father practically was an idiot, for not noticing what was going on... I was beaten by other children, courtesy of Tiita... so many things have happened to me in my youth...'_ she thought as she sat up, and stared up at the fluffy clouds, deep in thought.

_'I tried to keep from growing emotions...'_ she looked to her lap, twiddling with her fingers. _'I tried to not get attached to anyone... I failed in that respect, and miserably....I finally had my reunion with Itachi, only to find he was essentially the same... I saw Uncle Pein again...'_ she sighed internally._ 'I tried to appear lazy, so they'd think I was weak...I've hidden Usui and Inner from everyone... I hid where I lived from everyone... I even hid my whole entire family from everyone, minus my father and cousin.' _she sighed as her eyes shifted to the smooth, colourful red roofing she was sitting on, and sighed as she caught a kunai between her fingers, a inch from the back of her head.

"Yo, Kakashi." she smirked. "why is it now you see me?"

the man with the silver hair smiled and rubbed the back of his head as he plopped down soundlessly in front of the girl. "I finally found you were still alive. how is the Haruno clan?"

"I'd rather not say." her eyes adverted.

"comon, Saku-chan, you can tell old Hatake here." the man grinned beneath his mask.

"Hai, Hai, I know that." she waved his concerns off. "I just don't trust anyone anymore. besides Sasuke and Naruto, and Ino even. and Ino is only beginning to earn my trust. I don't quite trust you anymore, Sensei." the girl said mockingly. "I don't have to call you that, right?" se sighed as she smiled faintly.

"no, no of course not, unless you want to." he waved it off. "so how's life?" he leaned on his arm.

"Aa, life's alright. I'm not getting beaten up anymore, thank goodness. I'm thinking of gettign an apartment, so my team and everyone else can actually find me." she grinned.

"true. you're harder to find than me." he chuckled. "have you gotten the transportation jutsu down?" he asked.

"of course I have, otherwise I wouldn't be able to get in and out of my house so easily." she snorted. "well, I'd better go check on those two dimwits, otherwise they might be killing each other." she smiled faintly to herself. "seeya later, Kakashi." she waved. and then POOF! gone in a puff of black smoke and a twirl of red, black and pink petals she was named for.

the man laughed and shook his head. "Same old Saku-chan." he shook his head.

* * *

**K.L.K- alrighty then, don't kill me, but I think I'll end it here.**

**Sakura- wow. I know Kakashi?**

**K.L.K- yup. I pretty much described it, but its alright if the REVIEWERS ask some questions, alright?**

**Hidan- FUCK YEAH!**

**K.L.K- alright, on the note of the Halloween chapter, it will come later. sorry to get your hopes up, Readers, but I have a Halloween Fanfic completed. it's titled 'Sakura's Last Halloween' and I scared myself silly while I wrote it. so...yeah... and I'm going to make some fanart for this fic soon. on Deviantart, I started a Comic strip, and I put a whole mess of pictures up there, in case anyone's interested, the link is on the bottom of my redicuslously long profile. lol.**

**K.L.K & Sakura & Kakashi & Ino-cherry & Hidan- FUCKING REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
